Semper Fi II
by Demon Spartan
Summary: Colonies are disappearing, the Reapers are coming, and Shepard's back to put an end to it all. But he needs good men on his side. Good thing a certain US Marine is there to lend a hand. But this time, Eric has an army of his own. Shep/Tali Eric/Liara
1. Here we go Again

**A/N: I'm at it again, with the third installment of the Semper Fi series! Here you go folks!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

_"Semper Fi...always faithful to honor, duty, and loyalty. Something that was hammered into my head since the first day of basic."_

_"Incase you don't know me, the names Eric Lachance. Once a Corporal in the United States Marine Corps. Now...I'm apart of a whole new war."_

_"My squad was ambushed in Afghanistan, they were killed. But I was saved by something unexpected, and sent to another universe that I thought was just a game, a fantasy. On top of that, I discovered that I contain the last spirits of a long lost ancient civilization called the Protheans. And with them, their knowledge and ancient power." _

_"I helped Commander Shepard put an end to Sovereign. I fought Geth, Rogue Spectres, mercs, and everything else that the universe could throw at me. I am a soldier...I was trained to fight, and fight well."_

_"When Shepard was spaced two years ago. I fought alongside Liara T'Soni, my girlfriend and mate, to bring down the Shadow Broker. We Succeeded. And Liara took control as the new Shadow Broker."_

_"Now its around the time of Shepard's revival by Cerberus. And I've come up with a plan to lend a hand against the Collectors. With the crew of the best I could find, my most trusted of friends since the first Normandy, I'm going to help Shepard once again. But this time...I know what to avoid, what to look out for, and how to achieve it all."_

_"However...no one can anticipate everything. But then again, I was trained to adapt to anything. The only thing I can ask is this. Will the Collectors be able to adapt to me when I help destroy them all?" _

X

The briefing room of the Turian cruiser _Shadowed Light _was silent, the people gathered inside looked at the display of the small colony world deciding on a course of action. They flew in low orbit over the planet in the off chance that they were to be discovered by another passing ship. But considering that they were outside Alliance space, the chances of finding another ship were slim.

"So...they struck again?" asked a large hispanic man in full armor. "Yeah. That makes the 23rd human colony hit in the last 2 years." said a Turian. "So whats de plan mon? We gonna check dis place out?" asked a jamacian man who was sharpening one of his large curved knives.

They, along with the others in the room. A Salarian, a Krogan, a Quarian, and a human medic all looked at the man whos back was to them. He gazed out the viewport in the briefing room in deep thought.

The man turned, and the visage of Eric Lachance greeted everyone in the room. "Yeah, we're checking the colony out. Chances are we will find something useful, or suvivors if we're really lucky." Everyone nodded as Eric looked them over again, "Rez, Sev, Micka. Your all with me on the ground team. Rico, Talon, Zen, Terren, your on standby just incase. Dismissed."

They all filed out of the room and headed to the armory. Eric stayed behind and looked at the holographic display of the planet again. Two long years had passed, and he knew things had gone just as he expected. But that didn't make it easier to find out that another colony had been captured by the Collectors.

He waved his hand and the image disappeared and was replaced by a projection of a black shrouded figure. "Are you alone?" asked the dark, grave voice of the Shadow Broker. "Yeah. Everyone went to prepare to go planet side." said Eric.

The image shifted and was replaced with that of a smiling Liara, "Good. How is everything my love?" Eric smiled back, but it turned sour, "We found the colony, but I have a feeling we won't find anything...much like the others we checked out over the last couple of months."

Liara expression turned sad, "We shouldn't give up hope. I may have a good amount of data on the Collectors from the old Shadow Broker. But we don't know how to combat the venom from the seeker swarms to avoid the stasis-paralysis. Any new development is better than nothing."

Eric let out a breath, "I know. I just wish there was something more we could do." "Knowing is half the battle Eric. You know this well from your basic training." said Liara. "Besides, the ones who have been taken will be avenged, in due time." The young Commander nodded in understanding before smiling at his mate. "How have you been?"

She smiled, running a hand over the slight bulge in her belly. "We are doing fine, we miss you." "I miss you both too. We're heading back to base after this, I can't wait to see you." said Eric. "May the Goddess be with you, my love." she said as the image faded out. Eric smiled to himself before leaving the briefing room and heading to the armory to suit up.

X

The ground team had assembled at the shuttle waiting for Eric to arrive. "You think we'll find anything?" asked Micka as she made a final check of the med pack attatched to her armor. "The Collectors never leave anything or anyone behind. So its slim that we'll find anything." said Sev.

"Don't mean we won't find anyt'ing useful." said Rez tying his dreadlocks back behind his head. They were brought to attention when Eric walked in fully armored. His usual recon hood and goggles in place. "You know the music, time to dance." he said as they piled into the shuttle.

'Your clear for shuttle launch boss. Good luck out there.' said Cat through the shuttle's radio. Eric got into the pilot's seat and flew the shuttle out of the cargo hold of the ship toward their destination.

"Anything you can tell us about the colony?" Eric asked into the comms. 'The place was built about two decades ago. Population suppose to be in the 2,500 range...or it use to be.' replied Cat. 'Mostly a mining colony, but it was self sustaining with all the foliage and game to hunt.'

The shuttle broke through the atmosphere and flew toward the small cluster of buidlings that made up the colony. Eric touched the craft down in what could have been considered the town square and opened the hatch for them to get out.

The place was a ghost town. The buildings were bare, and the only sounds that could have been heard was the wind and their feet on dirt below them. "Dis is creepy." said Rez looking around. "I'm getting deja'vu here Eric." said Sev, remembering the trap they fell into. The same trap that claimed their friend Lazura when the last Shadow Broker was still alive.

The squad slowly made their way through the colony, checking in and around buildings to see if there was anything or anyone around. Eric looked to the side and saw a teddy bear laying on the ground. Micka went over an picked it up, her expression was one of sorrow, "Not even the children were spared." she said sadly.

A loud noise made them draw their weapons quick and aim them at the building next to them. Slowly, Eric walked through the open door, handcannon leading the way. The small home had a cozy feeling for one so empty. Rez tredded over to the table were several plates were set out with food on them. "Foods cold. Collector's been gone for a while."

There was a light thud farther in the house. "Rez, Sev, guard the door. Micka, on me." Said Eric as they went to investigate the noise. "Cat, are you picking up anything other than us?" 'Nothing boss. Somethings blocking your signals.' replied the pilot. "Must be the mines." said Micka.

The duo walked down a small hallway to a door where the noise came from. Taking positions on either side of the door, Eric gave the signal and they stormed in with guns drawn. The room was fairly big, and it looked like the master bedroom.

In the corner behind the bed there was movement, Eric looked closer and saw that whoever it was wasn't a Collector. He gave Micka a look and lowered his gun, she followed his action. "Hello? Are you alright?" he asked.

Nothing happened for a moment, then a woman stood up from the side of the bed followed by two children, and two little boys. "Your...not one of them." the woman said holding her children. "We're here to help. Can you tell us what happened here?" asked Micka.

The woman sobed, the eldest of the two little boys spoke with tears in his eyes, "The monsters came...they took everyone...even daddy." Eric felt as though his heart were hit with a sledgehammer. A mother and two boys...with a father gone...it was all familiar to him. "I'm sorry for your loss. Can you describe the creatures that took everyone?" he asked gently.

"Big bugs." said the little boy. "Hes right, they looked like humanoid bugs. There were swarms of smaller bugs that just seemed to...freeze people in place." said the mother. "My husband...he...he hid us and went to try and help the others...but he never came back."

Eric mulled over what they were told for a moment. Then he activated his comm, "Cat, have the medbay preped. We have survivors." 'Are you serious? The bug bastards missed someone?' she asked shocked. "The mines must have disrupted their equipment too." replied Eric. 'Alright, I'll have medbay ready for when you get back.'

He looked at the small family, "You can't stay here. The Collectors never leave anyone behind, so its best if we take you somewhere safe." The woman looked horrified, "The Collectors? I thought they were a myth?" "Believe me, their real. Thats why we're going to get you guys out of here." said Eric.

The woman smiled through her tears, "Thank you. We just need a moment to gather a few things." "Take all the time you need." said Micka as she and Eric left them to their own devices for the moment.

X

The team regrouped outside the home and Eric informed the others about their finding. "We got sometin too." said Rez. Sev held up a reinforced glass cylinder, and inside was a living seeker. "Where the hell did you find that?" asked Eric surprised. "Under a crate over there." said Sev pointing to a small alley, "Must have been left behind by mistake."

"Their loss, our gain. We'll have Terren take a look at it and have it analyzed." said Eric. "Survivors and a living specimen to research. Guess we finally found some luck with these bastards." said Micka.

The woman from before and her children came out of their home with a few bags in their hands and approached them. "Our shuttle is in the center of town just over there. Are you okay with space travel?" asked Eric. "We'll manage. My boys always wanted to see the stars up close." said the woman with a sad smile. Rez looked at the boys and grinned, "Don't worry little mon's, we be takin good care of you and your momma."

The boys smiled back as they headed for the shuttle. As Eric flew the craft off the planet and away from the empty colony, he couldn't help but feel a little accomplishment. They finally found survivors, and now they had a way to understand their technology a little better. He looked back into the troop compartment and saw the small family laughing Rez as he told a few jokes. Micka and Sev laughing along.

It was a start. But it was still only just the beginning.

**A/N: A powerful beginning. But what does fate hold for our favorite Marine? Review!**


	2. Taking Steps

**A/N: I like the reviews guys. Heres chapter 2!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

The _Shadowed Light_ was enroute to the nearest mass relay that would take them into Alliance space. Eric issued the order to ensure that they could find a safe haven for the survivors that they had found on the colony that was recently attacked by the Collectors.

The mother, Jessica, and her two boys Dominic and Kyle, had been given a clean bill of health from the medbay and were allowed to roam the ship at their leisure. The two boys were in awe at all the different aliens their were on the ship working side by side with humans. Jessica had been beyond greatful that the crew had taken the time to help them find a new place to stay.

Eric left his quarters and headed for the mess hall. He had just finished sending Liara a message that gave a description of what they had found on the colony and that they would be delayed in returning to base until they made sure the survivors were safe. He knew his mate would understand.

Walking into the mess hall, the Commander saw Jessica sitting at a table starring into a cup of coffee. "You okay?" he asked sitting down across from her. The young mother sighed, "Its...all still hard to take in. I can't believe that my husband is..." she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I know its hard. But you and your boys are lucky. Out of 23 colonies that have been hit, you three are the only survivors." said Eric. The mother looked shocked, "All gone?" she asked. Eric nodded, "Like I said back at your home. The Collectors never leave any traces of their victims behind. They take everyone who is human. You three just happened to be in an area where their sensors were scrambled because of interference."

Jessica was silent for a while, "What do they want?" Eric had a the answers right off the bat, but he couldn't voice them. He shrugged, "Something bad. They've only targeted humans for some reason." He looked around the mess hall and decided to change the subject, "Where are your boys?" Jessica smiled, "They're still exploring the ship. It is quite magnificant, and seeing so many species working together so effectively is something to be admired."

Eric chuckled, "Yeah, most people wouldn't consider it. But I'm proud of my crew." Jessica smiled, "Do you have family." Eric felt a pang in his chest, but the image of a pregnant Liara took the pain away. "Yeah. I fell in love with an Asari named Liara. Shes carrying our daughter." "She should be proud of the brave and honorable man she is with." said Jessica.

Eric smiled, "Believe me, she is." he stood up from the table, "I gotta check with Cat about where we are headed. But I promise you that you and your boys will be safe. The colony we're heading to has no crime, and the Alliance presence keeps away mercs and pirates." Jessica smiled again.

The leader turned to leave when the mother called out to him, "I need to know something. And you must tell me honestly." Eric turned to see Jessica standing with a desperate look in her eyes. "Will my husband be found alive?" The question hit the Commander like a brick to the face, but he managed to keep a calm expression. He let out a breath, "I won't lie to you ma'am." he looked her in the eye with a sorrowful expression, "The odds are not good."

Jessica looked down at the table as a few tears spilled out of her eyes, "T-Thank you...for your honesty." Eric walked over to the woman and hugged her, "I'm so sorry for your loss. But your boys need you now. Be strong for them." The mother nodded. Eric gave her one last sorrowful look before heading to the cockpit.

X

"Hay boss." said Cat when Eric entered the cockpit. "Wheres our heading Cat?" he asked. "Small place called Tal's Hope. We're about 2 hours out." She turned in her seat, "How are our guests?" Eric sighed, "They may have survived the Collectors...but they'll be a long way from okay from the loss they suffered."

Cat nodded, "That sucks. Those kids are sweet, they shouldn't have lost their dad like that." "I know Cat. Let me know when we reach the colony." said Eric heading back into the ship. He had to visit Terren and see if he discovered anything about the specimen they picked up.

X

"Terren, what do you got for me?" Eric asked stepping into the lab. Terren was looking through a high-tech microscope while a couple other Salarians and humans moved about the large room. "A few good things. We analysed the seeker insect your team found, and we were able to create a way to enhance your shields to deflect the insects." he said quickly, as all Salarians usually do.

"What about a cure for the venom?" asked Eric. Terren motioned for him to follow. They walked over to a tank that housed the large insect, which flew around trying to get out. "We're synthesizing a cure now. But It'll take time. The Collector's organic technology is very advanced." Eric nodded, "Alright. Keep me posted and keep up the good work." he said as he left the lab

He didn't expect much results right off the bat, but its good that they had something at least to start with. He walked down the corridor when the ship's VI came on the intercoms, "Commander Lachance, the Shadow Broker requests your presence in the briefing room.

Doing an about-face, Eric stepped into the briefing room with the door locking behind him. The lights darkened, and the shadowed hologram of the 'Shadow Broker' appeared. "Commander, I hear you have found survivors on the colony." spoke the grave voice. "Yeah, a mother and her sons. We're taking them to Tal's Hope inside Alliance space to make sure they are safe." he said smirking.

The glowing blue eyes of the shadowed hologram seemed to spark with happiness, "Thats just like you my love. Doing everything in your power to save others." Eric shuddered, "Alright, hearing you say that with your image disguise and your voice filter is kinda creepy." The image giggled before it vanished showing Liara, "Sorry Eric, but only you and your strike team along with Catherine know my identity, and I want to keep it that way."

"I understand beautiful. I know whats at steak if your secret got out." said Eric. "So what is it you need?" Liara waved her holographic hand and a vid displaying data appeared before her. Eric read through the data as she spoke, "A few of our contacts within Cerberus have confirmed that Shepard has woken up." Eric looked up surprised, "Already?" "Yes, the station came under attack and he fled with Miranda Lawson and Jacob Taylor. They will start hunting for their new crew in about a week." said Liara.

Eric looked through the information. Their contacts had found and sent the dossiers of all the member's that were to be placed on Shepard's new crew. Under Lawson and Taylor, he saw Mordin Solus and Archangel. "I take it you want us to intervene?" he asked. Liara gave a smirk that rivaled his own, "You know me too well my love." Eric smirked back, "Well when you know your mate inside and out, I guess you rub off on them at a certain point."

They laughed a bit, but Eric's demeanor went a little south. "I hate being to far away from you for so long. I feel like I'm neglecting my duties as a mate...and a father." Liara smiled saddly and rubbed her swollen stomach, "You are not neglecting us Eric. Your ensuring that our daughter is safe when she grows up. And to do that you'll have to help Shepard put an end to the Collectors and their masters. I have recieved the reports from Terren, now we have something we can use against them if we were to encounter them."

Eric nodded, "Yeah, we're making progress." He looked at the data and looked at the people Shepard would be gathering. "After we drop off the small family, we'll make a few pick ups before locating Shepard. If we're lucky we can catch him at Omega when hes trying to find Professor Solus and Garrus." Liara nodded, "I wish you the best of luck my love. And I expect you back here when you finish."

He recognized the tone in her voice, it was a combination of need and lust put together. "Count on it beautiful. I love you." he said gently. Liara rubbed her stomach again and smiled, "We love you too." The image fadded just as Cat came on the intercom, 'Hay boss, were approaching Tal's Hope.' "On my way Cat." he replied heading toward the cargo hold.

X

The shuttle came through the atmosphere and landed close to the entrance of the colony, a few people gathered at the gate when the vessel touched down.

The hatch popped open and Eric stepped out in casual clothes, Jessica and her sons followed with their belongings. "I talked with the leader of the colony, he should have set up a home for you." said Eric. "Thank you again. For everything." said Jessica. Eric reached into his pocket and pulled out a credit chit and handed it to her. "A gift from me and the rest of the crew, Consider it a gift for your new home." The mother took the chit and her eyes widened when she saw how much was on it.

"750,000 credits?" she asked in complete shock. "You and your boys will never go hungry." Eric said grinning. Jessica hugged the Commander as tight as she could. When she released him, Eric knelt down to the boys' level, "Take care of your mom, she needs you two now more than ever."

The eldest boy, Dominic, came forward with a stern look on his face, "I want to fight with you. I want the monsters to pay." Eric gave the boy a strong look, "I know you do. But you need to be here for your mom and little brother." He sighed, "I was just like you. I lost my dad too when he died in a war. But I realized that I needed to help my mom with my little brother. So I stepped up and helped take care of them, like my dad would have wanted me to. You have to do the same Dominic."

Dominic look teary eyed, but nodded in determination. Eric reached into his back pocket and pulled out an empty thermal clip, "This has no rounds in it. But if your determined enough to fight for what you believe in with all of your heart. Then there will be one day." Dominic took the empty clip and grinned, he stood tall and snapped a sloppy salute. Eric straightened and saluted the young man back. Giving one last smile to the family, he boarded the shuttle and lifted off back toward the ship.

"Dat was beautiful mon." Rez said from the pilot's seat. Eric chuckled, "I know, but I wanna make sure that they were okay before we set off." He activated the comm, 'Whats up boss?' asked Cat. "When we get back to the ship, set a course for the Hourglass Nebula." said Eric. 'What for?' asked the pilot. "Its along the way to Omega. And we're gonna pick someone up." said Eric.

"Whats in the Hourglass Nebula?" asked Rez. "Purgatory." said Eric.

**A/N: There may have been a lot of dialogue here, but with what the next chapter entails you guys know theres gonna be a lot of carnage. Review. **


	3. Prison Break

**A/N: Its time for some carnage! Heres chapter 3!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

The massive prison station Purgatory was well known for its impressive security, and its dark intentions toward its prisoners. The _Shadowed Light_ pulled in close and docked with the much larger vessel while Eric, accompanied by Zen and Rico stood at the airlock ready to board. "You sure this is a good idea?" asked Cat. "Not at all. But I know that one of the people Shepard's collecting is in there. So we're busting her out." said Eric.

"And how do we get inside and collect a prisoner that Cerberus is after?" asked Zen. "I had false documents made to ensure that we could get her. But I don't trust the guards so keep your eyes and ears open." said Eric. The Krogan grunted, Rico chuckled.

Stepping out of their ship, the squad headed toward the security checkpoint. "Welcome to Purgatory. State your business for being here." said the Turian guard. Eric pulled out a datapad and handed it to the guard, "Here for a prisoner. I can asure you that everythings in order." said Eric. The guard read through the data before nodding, "Alright, please leave your weapons here, you can pick them up later."

"I'm keeping my guns." said Eric sternly. "Its regulations sir." said the guard. "I have regulations too. I go no where without my firearms. So unless you want to fight with our boss about your 'regulations' then I suggest that you let us pass." Eric said narrowing his eyes.

"Everyone stand down. Commander Lachance, I'm Warden Kuril, and this is my ship." said another Turian stepping out of the main doorway. "This how you treat all clients?" asked Rico. "I assure you that its all standard procedure. "And like I just told your guard, we have procedures too." said Eric.

Kuril and Eric starred each other down for a few moments before the Warden sighed, "Let them proceed. Our facility is more than secure enough to handle three armed guests." "Doubt it." Zen muttered as they followed Kuril into the ship.

They walked down the halls while Kuril went over what the station was designed to do. Eric drowned him out knowing exactly what he was going to say. He surveyed the station, taking in mind the cameras and the guards on duty. _"Stations heavily guarded on the inside, most likely has defenses outside. Gotta follow it like in the game. Let Jack out, and we all can get out with little trouble." _he thought to himself.

"What can you tell us about Jack?" Eric asked when they came to a stop. "Shes unstable. We have to keep her in cryo at all times to ensure she doesn't escape." said Kuril. "Why? She's just one woman." said Rico. "One woman who can rip an entire army to shreds with her biotics. She can be almost unstoppable when she gets going. And her overall personality is one of someone you wouldn't want to fuck with." said the Warden.

Rico shot Eric a look that screamed, 'And you want her on our ship?'. "I'm a little stunned that Commander Shepard didn't come get her himself." said Kuril. "Hes busy collecting others for his cause. So I was sent to get Subject Zero." said Eric. Kuril nodded, "Very well. I'm going to confirm that the funds from Cerberus cleared. Outprocessing is straight down this hallway." Eric nodded back and headed down the hall with his team.

Kuril watched them depart, his eyes narrowed questioningly.

X

"We won't have much time once he realizes we're not with Cerberus." said Eric as they walked through the corridor to outprocessing. "But thats why you brought us right?" asked Rico. Eric nodded, "Yeah, my two heavy hitters. And believe me, this games gonna get really difficult." said Eric. Zen snorted, "You humans and your sports."

They entered the empty outprocessing office when the doors sealed around them and locked. "What the hell?" said Rico pulling out his assault rifle. 'My apologies Lachance. But it seems that your not with Cerberus. But the price on your head is pretty high for someone who just walked onto my ship.' said Kuril over the intercom. Eric looked up at one of the cameras in the room, "This from someone who takes the galaxy's worst and sells them for his own gain. Your nothing but scum Kuril."

'I'll give you one last chance to lay down your weapons and surrender. You can't win with what I can dish out.' said the warden. Eric flipped the middle finger at the camera before he pulled out his handcannon and shot it. 'Activate systems!'

"Rico, grenade launcher on the door." Eric said as they got into cover. Rico pulled out his grenade launcher and fired two rounds just as the door they entered opened and guards started to enter the room.

The two small explosions sent the guards flying giving them an opening. FENRIS mechs came at them but Eric and Zen put them down. Zen reloaded his Claymore shotgun, "Lets go get the female and blow this station to hell." "I like that plan." said Rico switching to his assault rifle. They left out processing and headed to where Jack was being held. Several more guards came out and fired on them but the squad fought back with such force that they didn't stand a chance.

Zen grabbed a Turian guard and threw him through the reinforced glass. Rico emptied his thermal clip into a small group of FENRIS mechs that came at them. Eric roundhouse kicked a Batarian guard in the face before firing two rounds into his chest to make sure he stayed down. "Keep moving, more will be coming." said Eric as they pushed on.

They entered a room where a technician was standing at a console in the center of the room. The tech spun around, "Lachance is on the loose! Repeat! Lachan-" Eric fire a round through his head sending his body sprawling across the console. They entered the room, Eric shoved the dead body off the terminal and started to deactivate the security systems.

"I'm letting her out. Be ready guys." he said hitting a few keys.

X

In the room below, a claw activated and latched onto a small pod and start to pull it out of the floor. The three YIMR mechs that were standing guard turned at the disturbance and watched the pod rise. When the pod fully came out, it revealed a lithe woman covered in tattoos with a shaved head. "Thats Jack?" asked Rico.

Jack slowly came too, when her eyes focused, her face twisted into a look of rage. A large wave of mass energy blasted from her body shattering her restraints and sending the large mechs staggering back a step. She lept out of the pod and charged with mass energy gathered around her form. With a cry of fury she literally went through the YIMR mechs sending their robotic limbs flying before running off into the ship.

X

Eric, Rico and Zen stumbled as the floor shook under them. Alarms started to blare as they heard more explosions in the distance. "Holy shit!" Rico said in shock. "Thats no ordinary human female." said Zen in slight awe. "Move out. We gotta get her and get off this ship." Eric said as they headed down into the room below and passed the dismantled YIMR mechs.

They saw a hole in the wall and went inside the maintenance tunnel to follow the pissed off biotic. 'All guards: restore order! Lethal force authorized! But don't kill Jack! Techs: lockdown! Lockdown!' ordered Kuril over the intercoms. 'Sectors Seven, Nine, and Eleven have lost life support. No Survivors.' said the ships computer. "Fuck, shes tearing the ship apart." said Rico.

They exited the maintenance tunnel into a completely destroyed prison block. On the other side of the large room, a group of armed prisoners were engaged in a firefight with several guards. "Weapons free guys. If it has a gun, shoot it." Eric ordered.

The squad picked their targets and picked off several hostiles before moving through the block. A YIMR mech came through a door way and fired on them, but Rico was ready with his rocket launcher firing several rounds, dropping the mech's shields and destorying it all at once.

Entering through a door, the squad went down the corridor toward the next prison block. 'Lockdown in Blocks Four, Seven, and Eight!' Kuril ordered.

The team entered the next prison block and saw it just the same as the last one. Bodies of both prisoners and guards laid scattered everywhere with blood splattered across the walls and floor. "Contact!" shouted Zen blasting the head off of a guard with his shotgun. A group of guards fired at them from a catwalk across from them.

Eric pulled out his Incisor and took out two of the guards with well placed headshots. He targeted a flamable canister and shot it, the following explosion sent the charred bodies of the remaining guards flying over the railing. They moved through the block as more guards tried to hold them off. Rico made good use of his grenade launcher, taking out whole groups of guards before they had a chance to overwhelm them.

Zen was taking the guards out with a large grin on his face and blood coating his armor. The Krogan felt right at home with the carnage and destruction all around them. He fired another blast from his shotgun turning a guard's head into a cloud of red gore.

Another YIMR mech came out and fired on them. The squad got into cover and fired back, "Got a plan?" asked Rico. Eric looked around and saw a claw arm just dangling above the mech by a couple of cables. "Take out that claw!" Eric said pointing at the machinery. Rico aimed his grenade launcher and fired, the explosive round detonated off of the arm of the claw snapping the cable.

The YIMR never saw the debris coming as it crashed down ontop of it. The team got out of cover and walked over to the still active mech, its body crushed by the large chunk of metal, but its head and arm was still poking out from under it. Zen pointed his shotgun at the head and fired, "Lets go, there are more guards that need to be killed." he said trudging off. "Hes enjoying this too much." said Rico pulling out his assault rifle again.

The rest of the guards were taken out quickly with the heavy mech out of commission. The squad entered another corridor when Kuril came on the intercom again, 'All guards to Cell Block one!' "The bastard's getting desperate." said Rico. "Hes loosing control of the station. With so many systems shutting down and prisoners escaping its no surprise." said Eric.

They stepped into a large room and saw a prisoner shot in the head right infront of them. Several other prisoners were in cover around the room all fell similarly. Ontop of an elevated platform stood Warden Kuril with a rifle, his body surrounded by holo-armor. "Your valuable Lachance. I could have sold you and lived like a king." he fired a couple of shots forcing the squad into cover as the rounds bounced off of a few crates.

"But you're too much trouble. At least I can recapture Jack." the Warden continued. He fired another shot hitting Eric's cover. "Not gonna happen! Your nothing but a god damn slave trader, and we're going to end it here!" Eric shouted back. "I do the hard things civil governments are unwilling to! This is for the good of the galaxy!" exclaimed Kuril. Eric spun out and fired his Mattock, the rounds bouncing off of the armor surrounding the Warden, "The good of the galaxy, means taking out trash like you!"

Three energy pillars activated surrounding the Warden in a forcefield as guards started to enter the room. "Orders?" asked Rico. Eric surveyed the room, there weren't that many guards, and he knew how to take down Kuril. "Rico, take out those pillars. Zen, the guards. I got the Warden." Zen roared and charged at the guards while Rico took out the first of the pillars.

Eric moved from cover to cover as he moved closer to the forcefield. A body flew past him and smashed into the wall, his Krogan subordinate was tearing the poor saps apart. The pillar closest to the forcefield exploded curtosy of a grenade round. "Thats two! But I can't get the last one!" shouted Rico. "Help Zen with the guards!" Eric said back. "Doubt he needs the help." said the larger man as he saw the Krogan stomping down on a guard's head.

Pulling out his sniper rifle, he targeted the last pillar and shot the power core in the center. The forcefield dropped, and Kuril started firing his weapon all over the room. Eric switched to his Mattock and started firing back. "You think you can win? Your team won't leave this station alive!" called the Warden. "Where have I heard that before?" Eric wondered. He looked around the crate he was crouched behind and saw Kuril trying to get a bead on him, he needed to take that shield out somehow.

Then an idea hit him. Summoning his biotics, a barrier of white mass energy covered him as he lept out of cover. Kuril spotted him and fired, the rounds were absorbed by the barrier as Eric ran at him. He threw his hand out, and a singularity struck next to the Warden sending him flying and landing face first on the hard floor below the platform.

Eric ran up and struck Kuril with a biotic enhanced kick sending him into the wall. The Warden got back up and threw a punch that Eric blocked and threw one of his own. The Turian blocked as well and shoved the Commander back. The two combatants glared at each other, Kuril pulled out a baton and activated the taser end, Eric put his rifle away and took out his combat knife.

A distant explosion caused them to charge one another. Kuril swung the baton making Eric duck. The Commander followed up with a wide slash with his blade making a cut in the Warden's chest armor. Eric slashed his blade in his usual CQC fighting style keeping the Turian on his toes. Kuril blocked the strikes with his baton, electrical discharge being expelled with each connection.

The firefights around them were drowned out as the two squared off. Kuril swung a large foot out but Eric blocked, but the Turian's hardened leg made him stagger a bit giving the Warden the opening to strike.

Eric felt the baton hit and several thousand volts of electricity go through his system. Another kick struck him in the chest sending him crashing into a crate. "Your no Commander Shepard. Guess your not as valuable as I first thought." said Kuril as he walked over to the downed man.

Eric chuckled, "Say that to my face asshole." Kuril sneered and picked up the man by the back of his neck, "You are-" Eric lashed out and stabbed his knife into the side of Kuril's neck. The Warden dropped him and clutched at the blade as blue blood started to gush from the wound and out of his mouth.

Eric stood up and pulled out his handcannon, "I may not be Shepard. But I'm sure as hell better than you fucker." he pulled the trigger blowing the Turian's brains out of the back of his skull and splattering them across the viewport behind him.

Zen and Rico came over after cleaning up the last of the guards. "Brutal kill. Impressive." said Zen. Eric walked over and pulled his knife out of the corpse, wiping it off on on the dead Warden's armor. "Lets go find Jack and get the hell out of here."

X

Jack ran down the corridor throwing guards around with her biotics as she entered the docking area. She looked out one of the viewports and saw a Turian cruiser docked with the station. A gunshot rang out, the biotic spun and saw a guard that was behind her drop to the floor dead with three armed men standing a little ways away.

"Who the fuck are you?" she asked readying her biotics. "The guy whos getting you the hell out of here. The names Lachance." said the one in the recon hood. "Why should I trust you assholes?" she asked looking them over. Eric motioned around them, "This shitholes falling apart, and we're the only ones with a working ship. Do the math."

"I could just kill you and steal your fucking ship." said Jack. Eric summoned his biotics making the woman wide eyed at the white energy, "As much as I would love to see you try Jack. I have a better idea." he let his power die down, "We work for someone with a lot of information. And I know for a fact that your after the assholes that stole your childhood and turning you into a biotic weapon."

Jack gritted her teeth, "What of it?" Eric held out his hands, "Just here me out, I have a proposition for you. We'll get you out of here, and if you don't like what I have to offer then we'll take you where ever you wanna go."

The biotic mulled it over for a little bit before she shrugged, "What the hell. But you better be straight with me or your ship will be fucking salvage in seconds." Eric nodded, "Understandable, lets go then." The group walked off of the doomed Purgatory and back onto the _Shadowed Light_. Now with an extra member onboard.

**A/N: Jacks onboard, but what else has Eric got planned? Stay tuned folks.**


	4. Reunion

**A/N: Been gone for a while, but now I'm back again!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Eric stood calmly in the briefing room, but his mind was on high alert. The reason for such alertness was the woman in the room with him.

Jack sat back in one of the several chairs surrounding the room, left leg crossed over her right with her arms crossed over her chest. The tattooed woman kept a steady/dangerous leer on the Commander. "So what the fucks this proposition you've got?" she asked bluntly.

"You remember when I told you that I work for someone with a lot of information." Eric said remaining calm. "Yeah...so?" asked Jack. "I work for the Shadow Broker." said the ex-Marine.

The convict immediately went defensive, but Eric held up his hand, "Relax Jack. Why would I give you free passage on my ship if I was gonna try something?" The biotic woman looked less hostile, but remained on guard. "How can I believe you fuck-nut?" Eric brought out a datapad and tossed it to her. Jack caught it effortlessly and started to read through it.

After a few minutes, the biotic was in shock. The datapad contained everything about her, every crime she committed, every ship she was on over the years, everything starting with her escape from the Teltin facility on Pragia. "...okay, you've got my attention." she said looking up at him.

Eric nodded, "I want you to know right now that what I have to tell you involves the safety of every species in the universe. Have you heard of Commander Shepard, and the events at the Citadel two years ago?" Jack shrugged, "Heard a bunch of fucking Geth ripped the fleets a new one with some kind of massive ship." Eric rolled his eyes, _"Damn council."_ he thought bitterly.

"Thats true. But that 'massive ship', was actually a Reaper by the name of Sovereign." The statement caught the convict off guard. Eric continued, "I was a apart of Shepard's team and helped stop the Geth and Sovereign from unleashing the rest of the Reapers on the galaxy. But a few months after that Shepard was killed by the Collectors, a race of bug-like aliens who are the Reaper's servents. They're the ones responsible for the human colonies vanishing over the last couple of years."

Jack nodded, "So what the fuck has all of this got to do with me?" Eric smirked, "Getting to that. Cerberus spent the last two years bringing Shepard back to life to fight the Collectors. Hes putting a new team together, and you were on the list."

The convict scoffed, "Like I'd work for the fuckers who shit on my life." Eric shrugged, "They believed Shepard could convince you otherwise. Hes a brilliant leader, and a powerful ally." Jack gave him a calculating look, "So how the fuck did you go from being Shepard's lap dog, to the Shadow Broker's whiping boy?"

Ignoring the comment, "For one, its not the same Shadow Broker. Me and my team killed him a year ago and someone close to me assumed the role as the new Shadow Broker. And their more kindhearted then the last one." said Eric.

Jack leaned back in her seat, "Sooo...what? You and the new Broker are at war with Cerberus now?" Eric smirked again, "You could say that. We got informants in the Illusive Man's organization keeping tabs on their operations. And we have enough data to bury them when we need to."

The biotic woman sat up, "I want in. Those bastards are going to fucking pay for what they did to me." "In due time Jack. But for now I need your help with something else." Eric brought up a couple of vid screens with data on them, "We're enroute to Omega to meet up with Shepard. I need you to join his crew like Cerberus was expecting."

Jack growled, "Why the fuck would I do that?" Eric glanced at her, "I need someone on the inside. Shepard may be Commanding the ship, but Cerberus has him under watch at all times. Miranda Lawson, the one whos acting as his second in command, keeps constant tabs on him and reports back to the Illusive Man. Thats why I need you to do this Jack. If something changes on that ship, I need you to report back to me."

There was silence, then Jack started chuckling. "And why would I follow your orders fuck-nut? Because you work for a know it all like the Shadow Broker?" She paused and gave him a serious look, "But hell, if it helps take down those bastards in the end, then I'll help. But you have to do something for me."

Eric crossed his arms, "Name it Jack." The convict stood up and walked infront of the main viewport. "The Shadow Broker has data on almost everyone, right?" Eric nodded, "Yeah." Jack turned to him, "Then I want names, coordinates, everything and anything you've got about the facility that made me what I am."

The Commander smiled before walking over to a desk on the side of the room and walked back holding a disc. "The coordinates to Pragia. The names and locations of the surviving scientists and security guards. And all the data about you around the time you were taken to the facility." he said holding out the disc to her.

Jack looked down at the disc with hesitation. Everything she ever wanted; her past, the bastards that fucked up her life, all of it was right infront of her. She reached out and took the disc, "Thats it?" she asked. "Thats it. Welcome aboard Jack." Eric said heading for the door, "Your free to anything on the ship. Just don't kill anyone."

"Hay fuck-nut." Eric paused and turned back to Jack. "Why are you helping me like this? I gotta feeling its more than just the job you've got for me." Eric glanced at the floor then back at her, "Your life has been a shit all because of Cerberus. I never trusted the bastards, even after they said they'd bring Shepard back. Their methods and goals are just as brutal as the old Shadow Broker. They need to be stopped. And I know you'd want to help take them out for good."

He left the room after that, he needed to send a message to Liara about everything that occured.

X

Omega. By far the biggest sesspool in the whole galaxy. A place where all the mercs, criminals, and other evil bastards could be in and not be found. The _Shadowed Light_ docked with the large station allowing Eric, Talon, Jack and Rez all departed. "Dis place is da shit mon." said Rez. "So whats the plan?" asked Talon.

"We visit Aria first. If anyone in this shithole knows where Shepard went to it'll be the queen herself." said Eric as they headed for Afterlife.

Passing by the growing line into the club, a Batarian in full armor met them halfway, "Aria's expecting you. I suggest you don't keep her waiting." Eric gave a curt nod before entering the club with his team. Past the patrons in the bar to the upper balcony where Aria was waiting for them.

"Thats far enough." she said making them pause. One of her Batarian guards scanned them with a device before addressing her, "Their clean." Omega's queen looked back at them and smirked. "It has been one hell of a day. A dead Spectre, now the infamous Commander Lachance. Omega's become popular these days."

Eric smirked back, "As long as everyone remembers the golden rule, right?" Aria tilted her head, "And that would be?" "Don't fuck with Aria." the young Commander said causing the Asari to grin. "Your well informed." she sat down and motioned for him to sit on the adjasent couch. "What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for that Spectre you saw. Any idea where he went?" asked Eric. "He came here searching for Archangel and Mordin Solus. Last I heard him and his team took care of the plague effecting one of our residential districts." Eric smirked imwardly, _"That means their after Garrus."_ "That must mean their after Archangel now, where is he located?" Aria gave him a curious look, "The Blue Suns, Eclipse, and Blood Pack have him cornered on the other side of the station. If Shepard is after him, then he'd be there as well."

Eric nodded and stood up, "Thanks for the info." he turned to leave when Aria spoke again. "Try not to cause too much destruction Lachance. If your reputation preceeds you, I'd rather not have my station in pieces." The Commander shrugged and walked out of the loft with the others in tow.

"So where do we look for Archangel?" asked Jack. Eric punched a few keys into his omni-tool before getting on his comm link. "Rico, Sev, Micka, Zen, assemble a squad of seven and meet me at the cooridinates I just sent to you." He turned to the others, "We gotta get to a location rougly a click from where the mercs are emassing, then wait for the others. I'll tell you the plan when we regroup."

X

The squad made it to the designated location. The rest of the team arrived shortly after. They had chosen four Humans, two Turians and an Asari for their seven. All of them wearing the Shadow Broker armor and mark.

They gathered around while Eric brought up a 3D display of the area where Archangel would be located. "From what I could gather, the three main merc factions will be using freelancers to wear him out by sending them across the bridge." he said pointing at the structure. "That bridge is the only way in or out. But the mercs most likely have a better plan set up." The map zoomed out and showed the small tunnel network under the building.

"Eclipse will send their units, plus mech units across the bridge to cause a distraction. Blood Pack will come up from below. Blue Suns will probably come last with air support. If Shepard and his chosen crew are there, then they will be there lending Archangel a hand."

"Whats the plan sir?" asked one of the human soldiers. "Rez, Zen, Jack, take these seven and cause collateral damage from behind the merc's defenses, wait for my signal before you start. Me, Micka, Talon, Rico and Sev will jack a gunship and drop into the building and aid from the inside. Everyone good with the plan?" "When do we start killing?" asked Zen cocking his Claymore shotgun.

Eric looked at his squad, "You all have you assignments. Move out." "Yes sir!"

X

The team split up and went about their objectives. Eric and his team snuck past the guards and sentries to where the Blue Suns had a gunship being repaired. Eric made a few handsigns to the others, they nodded as Eric tredded forward to the lone Batarian fixing the ship.

The Batarian stood up and took a drag on his cigarette, "Damn thing." he muttered. "Your working too hard." A hand clasped over his mouth muffling his voice, another arm wrapped around his neck just before his head was snapped to the side with a loud crack.

"Remind me to stay on your good side." said Rico stepping up with the others. "Sev, is the ship sky-worthy?" asked Eric. The Quarian looked over a few terminals and examined the ship. "Its damaged. Armors got a few holes in it. But as long as we don't take too many hits than its good to go." Eric nodded, "Can you fly it Rico?" The hispanic man cracked his neck, "I can fly anything boss."

'Yo boss, we are in position. Let us know when we can start blowin dis place ta hell.' said Rez. Rico jumped into the pilot seat of the gunship while Micka, Talon and Sev got on the skids on the outside. "Be ready, we're heading in now." said Eric getting into the co-pilot's spot as Rico started the ship up.

'Boss, the Eclipse have started hammering the tower.' said Cat. "Then we need to move fast." said Eric as they hovered into the air. The tower came into view, and the team could see the Eclipse mercs and their merc army making their way across the bridge. From the tower's second floor they saw gunfire. Eric enhansed his goggles vision and could make out Garrus and Shepard. But also Miranda, Jacob and...Zaeed? _"Guess Shepards been getting along well so far." _he thought to himself.

"Rico, fire on the bridge." Eric said getting ready. "Eat this motherfuckers!" Rico shouted over the ship's audio catching their attention. Several volleys of rockets and machine gun fire struck the bridge sending both mercs and mechs flying in all directions.

The gunship flew in close to the tower allowing Talon, Micka and Sev to get off. "Circle aroudn and provide support. And cause some property damage while your at it, I don't think Aria will mind." said Eric as he opened the canopy and hopped onto the wing of the gunship. "On it boss man!" Rico called out. Eric lept into the tower as Rico took the ship out again.

The young Commander walked into the large room in time to see the two teams aiming their weapons at each other. "Stand down!" Eric ordered. His team lowered their weapons, Shepard's slowly did the same. "Thanks for the support, but who are you?" asked Shepard.

"Why Commander...I am hurt you don't remember me." said Eric pulling off his Recon hood.

"ERIC!" Both Shepard and Garrus at the same time. "Long time no see guys. Split-lip, good to see your still pissing people off." said Eric grinning. Garrus chuckled, "You know me. So what are you doing here?" "Saving your asses." Eric was interrupted when Rez came on the Comm-link. 'Boss, de Blood Pack are making deir move.' "Shut them down. Green light to engage."

"What was that about?" asked Shepard. "Wait for it..." Eric said holding his finger up. Suddenly, various explosions and gunfire echoed from across the bridge. Rico flew overhead and added more destruction to the fray. "What in the bloody hell..." asked Zaeed.

Shepard looked at Eric, "Friends of yours?" Eric shurgged, "You've been gone two years Shep. A lot has changed." "We got stragglers coming across the bridge." said Sev from the window. "Take them out. Micka, Talon, go down to the lower levels and make sure that the tunnel system is sealed tight." "Jacob, Zaeed, go with them just in case." added Shepard.

The teams split up. Garrus and Sev took sniping positions at the window, Miranda stood looking down into the lower level incase some got past. Shepard and Eric stood off to the side a moment, "I'll be needing a good explination later." said Shepard. "Agreed. But lets give these mercs something to be afraid of."

**A/N: A bit of a slow chapter, but I'm starting to get my groove back. Reviews greatly appreciated.**


	5. Clean up Crew

**A/N: It feels great writing again. And its also great to see that you guys have been on the edges of your seats waiting for my comeback. I'd never let you guys down. So heres Chapter 5!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

The air was filled with the sounds of gunfire and explosions. From where Eric and Shepard were standing it was easy to tell that the mercs on the opposite side of the bridge were being taken apart by the rear assault team Eric had set in place. "Rez, Talon, report." Eric said into his Comm-link. 'We got de bastards on de ropes. Dey never saw us comin.' replied the Jamacian merc.

'The Vorcha and Krogan aren't much of a match for us. We're heading in to seal the last door now.' said Talon.

An explosion on the lower level caught the group's attention as several Vorcha lead by a large Krogan entered the tower. "Garm." Garrus snarled. "Someone you know?" asked Shepard. "Oh yeah," said Garrus cocking the hammer on his sniper rifle, "We go way back." "We got more mercs coming across the bridge." called Sev lining up his shots.

Eric surveyed the ground floor thinking up a strategy quickly. "Shepard, you, Sev and Miranda cover our backs. Garrus, lets go say hi to your old friend." Shepard gave him an odd look, "Is that wise?" Eric smirked and drew his two Shuriken SMGs, "Like I said, a lot has changed."

White wisps of energy collected around his form before he lept out of the window. The various Vorcha and Krogan looked up in surprise before the Commander rained fire down on them from above.

Eric hit the ground along with the bodies of the dead. The remaining Blood Pack still standing raised their weapons. But the ex-marine fired a large shockwave sending them crashing into the walls and furniture around the room with tremendous force.

By the time Garrus got ready to shoot, the only ones left standing were Garm and Eric. "Damn, hes gotten a lot better these last few years." he muttered sighting the large Krogan.

Eric looked impassively at the Blood Pack captain who looked back with a sneer. "You think you can take me down meat bag?" asked Garm. Eric chuckled, "Maybe. Lets find out shall we?" Garm cracked his neck and drew his shotgun, "You've got a lot of guts...lets see what they look like!"

The shotgun went off, but Eric waved his hand producing a barrier that absorbed the shot. "I thought you Krogans fought with honor?" he asked drawing out his combat knife and his hand cannon. Garm chuckled swapping his shotgun for a pistol and a long serrated knife that could have been considered a sword. "Very well, lets see what you've got human."

Eric charged forward firing his hand cannon, using his powers to enhance his speed and strength. Garm's shields absorbed the rounds as he retaliated. The Krogan slashed with his blade forcing the ex-marine to drop and slide underneith it, the sharp edge missing his nose by millimeters.

Eric spun on his knees, aimed and fired his sidearm again, the shot stricking Garm's handcannon and disabling it. The Krogan threw his useless weapon aside and charged forward with his knife poised to gut the young Commander.

Seeing the Blood Pack captain charge in a blind fury. Eric swipped his handcannon through the air infront of him, ejecting the spent thermal clip in the process.

The empty clip struck Garm's shields forcing him to blink. Eric lept into the air and stomped his foot down onto the Krogan's plate, he then flipped around and smashed his right heel off the side of Garm's head sending him through a bookshelf on the side of the room.

Garm stood up and spat blood out of his mouth. "I don't know whether to call you formidable...or annoying." Eric grinned, "It's not me you have to worry about." The Krogan looked confused, but caught sight of a slight glint from the window above. He looked up and didn't even have time to think as a gunshot rang out and his head exploded in a shower of blood and bone.

Garrus ejected the thermal clip from his rifle and chambered another one. Eric looked up at him and gave a thumbs up. "That was impressive." said Shepard walking over to join his friend. "He wasn't kidding when he said things have changed. Who knows what else hes got up his sleeve." said Garrus.

Eric walked over to the now headless Blood Pack captain and pulled the long knife from his grasp. "This could come in handy." he said to himself as he removed the scabbard and attatched it to his own waist. After slipping the large blade in place, he turned and saw Talon, Micka, Jacob and Zaeed come out of the door leading to the lower levels of the tower.

"Lower levels secured. What the hell happened up here?" asked Talon. Eric looked around at the damage and the bodies before looking back at them, "Had a party while you were out. Sorry, the keg ran out." the Turian shook his head while the others chuckled a little.

Going back up to the second floor, the two teams looked out toward the other side of the bridge. There were a couple of warehouses on fire, but no signs of the other mercs. "Rez, hows everything over there?" asked Eric.

'Just finished moppin up the last of 'em boss. Only minor injuries, nothin a little medi-gel couldn't fix. Headin your way now. ' Eric looked at the others, "My ambush team is on their way over, we should head down to the bridge to meet up with them." Shepard nodded and looked to hsi own team, "Lets head down there."

X

Down on the bridge, Shepard, Eric and their teams waited as the ambush team emerged from the other side. Rico landed the gunship and hopped out to join them. "I think introductions are in order." said Eric. "Shepard, this is my team. Talon, Micka, Sev, Rico, Zen, Jack, and Rez. Guys, this is Commander Shepard and our old friend Garrus."

"Shepard? Huh...you look more lively then I thought you would be." said Rico.

Shepard looked at the group before looking back at Eric, "Interesting group you have here Eric." Eric shrugged, "Their the best at what they do."

Miranda looked at the assembled team when her eyes caught Jack. "Commander, that woman is one of the dossiers sent to you by the Illusive Man." Shepard looked at Jack shocked, "Is that right? Well...this is a coincidence. How did you come across a biotic felon?"

Jack snorted, "I lit the fucking ship that kept me on fire. Fuck-nut here saw the blaze and offered me a lift." Shepard gave a nod and looked back at Eric, "Since you know where to find us, I take it you know what we're doing." Eric nodded back, "I do. But I think you and I have a lot of other things to discuss." "Name the place Eric."

"My ship's docked in bay 43. Its a Turian Battle Cruiser called the _Shadowed Light_." He glanced at Miranda and Jacob, "And come without your Cerberus lapdogs." "Whats that supposed to mean?" asked Miranda. "It means he don't fucking trust you assholes." said Jack.

Shepard stepped in the middle so that a fight didn't break out, "Its not a problem." Eric smirked, "Good. Catch you later Shep." He walked back into Omega with his squad in tow, leaving Shepard and his crew. "Are you sure that that was smart Commander?" asked Jacob. "Hes a good friend, and a valuable ally Jacob. I'd trust him with my life." replied the Commander. "I'm with Shepard. Eric's been through hell with us, he wouldn't lead us into a trap." said Garrus.

Miranda looked at where ex-marine had been moments before. She needed to contact the Illusive Man about this.

X

Aboard the _Shadowed Light_, Eric stood in the briefing room having a conversation with Liara in her Shadow Broker hologram. "Do you believe that Ms. Lawson will report back to the Illusive Man?" she asked. "I know she will. Until we can rip the rug out from under her, she'll be on that old smokestack's beck and call." Eric replied. "Good, in order to get Shepard and the others out from under his thumb, we need to tear Cerberus down from the inside out." said Liara.

"Thats why I'm going to tell Shepard what we're up to. With him on board it'll make it that much easier to take them down while at the same time handling the Collectors."

'Hay boss. Commander Shepard and Garrus Vakarian are asking permission to board.' said Cat over the comms. "Let them in Cat. I'm heading to the airlock now." Eric looked at the shrouded hologram, "I'll contact you again soon beautiful." The hologram shifted to Liara's real form. "We'll be waiting my mate."

When the link ended, Eric left the briefing room to meet with his old Commander. It was going to be a long conversation.

**A/N: A bit of a short Chapter, but the next few will be very long and I needed a brief space filler. Send reviews, and I'll update ASAP.**


	6. Explinations and Plans

**A/N: Lovin the reviews guys. Its what keeps my brain going to finish these fics. As promised, heres the next chapter!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Shepard had been trying to readjust himself with the Traverse ever since he had been revived. Finding out that so much had changed in the last two years was hard to come to grips with.

However, as Eric gave him and Garrus the tour of his ship he once again realized how much things have changed.

"Nice set up you've got here Eric." said Garrus. "It was hard finding the best I could. But everyone here is the best at what they do, and they're loyal to the safety of every innocent being in the galaxy." said Eric as they finished going through the CIC.

An Asari approached them and handed Eric a datapad, "Sir, these are the reports of our current mineral supplies. Everythings in the green." Eric looked over the report and handed it back, "Excellent. If there are any changes let me know immediately." The Asari bowed, "Yes sir."

"Seems like you got good leadership skills." said Shepard. "I learned from the best." said Eric with a smirk.

They stepped into the briefing room, "You said I needed to explain a few things right?" Eric asked as he faced the viewport. "I've been dead two years, it would be good to know whats happened to my crew in my absense." said Shepard. Eric sighed, "After your death...things fell apart Shep. The Council sperated us and made everything we did look like old news. I tried to keep the threat of the Reapers alive as best I could. But I was marked as unfit for duty and discharged from the Alliance."

He looked back at the other two, "I was so pissed, I couldn't stay on the Citadel anymore. So me and Liara moved to Illium. She became an information broker, and I put together my own crack team of mercs and soldiers to uphold the peace." Eric looked at the floor a moment, then looked back up at them, "Then we encountered a rather large speed bump...the Shadow Broker."

Shepard's and Garrus' eyes widened. "How did you piss off the Shadow Broker?" asked Shepard. "Evidently me and Liara were too good at our jobs, but what really set him off was stealing something from one of his stations." "What did you steal?" asked Garrus. Eric looked at Shepard, "The Commander's body."

Shepard looked like someone shocked him with a cattle prod, "My body?" Eric nodded, "The Shadow Broker was planning on selling your body to the Collectors. But Liara intercepted the transmission and sent us in to get you back." "You gave my body to Cerberus." Shepard summized with a bit of an edge.

"I had no choice! If I could have done it another way I would have. But Cerberus was the only group with the funds and the tech to bring you back. This universe needs you Shepard, I couldn't take on the Collectors and the Reapers alone." Eric explained.

Shepard sighed, "I can't blame you for that Eric. You pulled out all the stops to bring me back." The younger Commander nodded, "We did. The Shadow Broker struck back in force. We fought him off at every turn." Eric looked sorrowful, "One of my team lost their lives when we fell into a trap. Another was knocking on death's door but managed to recover."

He was silent for a minute before continuing. "We eventually got a break. The location of the Shadow Broker's main base. Me, Liara, Rico and Talon stormed the place, wiping out most of the guards there to get at the Broker." "Then what happened?" asked Shepard. "We fought him...and won."

The two others were shocked again, "That Shadow Broker's dead?" asked Garrus still stunned. "The old one...yes." replied Eric smirking.

Before either of the others could question his words. A shrouded hologram appeared in the center of the room. "Hello Commander Shepard." said a deep gratting voice. Eric crossed his arms, "A new Shadow Broker assumed control, and is my new boss."

Shepard took a step back, Garrus was frozen in place. "Eric...what the hell!" exclaimed the Commander. "Believe me Shep, the new Shadow Broker isn't like the last one. Their more compassionet, and wants to save the Traverse from the Reapers." said Eric staying calm.

"I can assure you that Commander Lachance is correct." said the Shadow Broker. "The Illusive Man said similar things when we first met. How can we believe you?" asked Shepard. The Shadow Broker tilted their head, "If you do not believe me like this...than you will believe-" the shroud vanished and the image of Liara T'Soni replaced it, "Me. Its good to see you again Shepard."

Shepard couldn't have looked more stunned if the Reapers themselves turned out to be cockroaches. Garrus was frozen inplace like a statue. Eric burst out laughing at their expressions, Liara giggled as well. "You two going to be okay?" asked Eric.

Shepard snapped out of it first, "This is...too much to take in all at once..." he muttered. "Can't blame you there Shep." Eric said with a shrug.

After a few minutes, the four had a good conversation about how things had gone over the last two years. Garrus talked about how he wound up on Omega, and Eric and Liara gave their accounts on what they had been up to since the _Normandy_ crew split up. It was then in this conversation that Garrus and Shepard got another shock.

"Your two months pregnant Liara?" asked Shepard. Liara smiled and rubbed the small bump in her stomach. "Yes, I found out a little while after we defeated the old Shadow Broker." Eric grinned, "Can honestly say that I'm the happiest man in the verse." Garrus chuckled, "Wrex owes me 200 creds." Eric and Liara both raised their eyebrows, "You were betting on when we'd start a family?" asked Eric. The Turian shrugged, "Call it boredom at it's worst."

"As enjoyable as it has been catching up. There is important matters that need to be discussed." said Liara. Eric's look turned serious, "Shes right. We have the issue of the Collectors and the Reaper's return." "Is there anything you know that we don't?" asked Shepard. Eric nodded, "23 colonies have been hit. My team investigated each one not finding anything. But then we got a break." He brought up a screen that showed an insect-like creature. "On the last colony hit before Freedom's Progress, we found one of these Seeker insects under a crate. After the lab techs examined it, they discovered that the bug's venom is made to freeze people in a stasis like state making it easier for them to be collected."

"That would explain why every colony was deserted. A large swarm of these things could freeze everyone in seconds." said Garrus. "Exactly. We haven't made progress on finding a defense yet, but we're close. But my main scientist believes that Biotics maybe a good way to repel them." said Eric as he went through the data.

"Why haven't you shared your findings with anyone?" asked Shepard. "Thats a problem within itself." said Eric. "Even though I trusted Cerberus to bring you back. I don't trust them with the galaxy's safety. The Illusive Man is just as cunning, cruel, and dark as the old Shadow Broker." "I have several agents in his organization, all of them have reported back that Cerberus is only looking out for the well being of humanity." said Liara.

Eric started to pace, "We're at war with them. The Shadow Army, versus Cerberus. We have a sizable fleet to wipe them out completely. And with the agents we have strategically placed, we could weaken them considerably from the inside."

"If this all could be done, then why haven't you done it yet?" wondered Shepard. "Because they have resources and personel that could be of great aid. Not everyone in Cerberus is as nearsighted as others." said Liara. "We've already started to gather Cerberus personel under the radar who are sick of the xenophobic organization. But to take them down for good, we need to take out the ones at the top." said Eric.

"Your going to go after the Illusive Man himself." said Garrus. "Yes. But not yet. The Collectors and the safety of colonists have to come first." Eric brought up his omni-tool and hit a few buttons. Shepards lit up a moment later. "I just sent you the data we've collected thus far. Keep it to yourself Shep. Cerberus can't be trusted. There are only a handful on your ship that aren't reporting you back to the Illusive Man at every turn."

Garrus looked to Shepard, "Guess we know what your XO does in her spare time." "Miranda has her own reasons for being stuck on Cerberus' payroll. And believe me, I have a plan to break her free of the Illusive Man's grip." said Eric.

"So what do we do know?" asked Shepard. "I need you to act as though everything is normal, I have a good plan in effect to take care of the Illusive Man and get him off your backs. I've asked Jack to be an informant on the inside in exchange for some data, so she'll be reporting back to me secretly." said Eric. "Why Jack?" asked Garrus. "No one would expect a felon and an 'unstable biotic' to be a sleeper agent." said Eric with a grin.

Shepard looked from his omni-tool to his friend, "Alright, you've got my support Eric." Eric nodded, "I'll be seeing you soon Shepard, and believe me, everything will work in our favor." he said with a knowing look.

X

Shepard and Garrus left the _Shadowed Light_ with Jack following. Things had worked out for the best in the end and it was good that Shepard was aware of what was happening behind the scenes.

Eric stood on the bridge as the ship pulled out of Omega's dock and made it's way toward the nearest mass relay. "Where to now boss?" asked Cat. "Home. Everyone's diserved a little R&R." he replied. A round of cheers echoed through the ship as Eric made his way to his personal quarters, it would be a while before they got back to HQ, and he could use the rest after everything that had occured.

X

In a dark room that overlooked a dying star. The Illusive Man took a drag on his cigar as he looked over the report sent to him by Miranda, said agent was in hologram form in the center of the room. "It seems that Lachance has stuck his nose into our plans." he said tapping the cigar on the ashtray.

"Do you want me to monitor the Commander more closely and see if he contacts him?" asked Miranda. "No. Anymore survallence and Shepard will become suspicious. And knowing Lachance and his many connections with the Shadow Broker, it would be best to avoid a conflict as to not draw to much attention."

Miranda nodded and her image fadded. The Illusive Man took another drag and looked at Eric's dossier from when he was recruited by Shepard two years ago. He knew that the information was falsified, which meant that there was much more to Eric Lachance than anyone wanted to let get out.

"Whoever you are. Your secrets won't be hidden for long."

**A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnnnn...Whats Eric's plan? And can he take down the Collectors and Cerberus? Guess we're just gonna have to wait and see huh? Review!**


	7. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: With my comeback, comes really fast updates! But don't expect this all the time folks, I don't wanna burn myself out like I did last time. Either way, lets get on with the show!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

The _Shadowed Light_ came out of the relay jump and made it's way toward one of the six planets in the nebula.

After capturing the Shadow Broker's base within Hagalaz's stratosphere, Liara had discovered the other five planets. Two of which were inhabitable, two were high in mineral deposits, and the last was covered in clouds of methane. All of which orbiting around a large star.

The nebula, which was named Shadow, was the perfect spot to set up an army and fleet.

One of the inhabitable planets was turned into a massive base. There, soldiers were trained, weapons and ammo were made, and where food rations were kept. A large lab was set up on sight to collected data and design new innovations, ships, guns, upgrades, and various other things of that nature.

Orbiting the planet, which was named Helghan, was a large station that was design to construct and repair ships for the fleet that was under Eric and Liara's command. The station was called Anchor, and was large enough to be considered a moon if it wasn't for it's odd shape.

Currently, they had over 450,000 soldiers and around 43 ships in their fleet. Including a couple of Dreadnauts that were salvaged and reconstructed. The army was mostly comprised of mercs, ex-military of all factions, and people who just wanted to make a real difference in the universe. It was a good cause, and people wanted to help.

The other inhabitable planet was made into a large colony for people of all races. Eric believed that there were a lot of people in the verse with nowhere to go, or were running from trouble. Mercs, pirates, slavers, etc. So he and Liara thought it best to make a safe place for them to live in peace. Currently, there were well over 200,000 people on the planet. But more were being brought in weekly. It was no wonder why the planet was named Haven.

X

Eric watched from the bridge as the _Shadowed Light_went through the system. The large fleet that was created was spread out everywhere making a good defensive perimeter around all of the populated planets. It was rough to make all of this possible. But thanks to the Prothean knowledge in his head, and the many collections of information on Liara's behave, they were able to progress much quicker than what others could believe.

"Anchor this is _Shadowed Light_, requesting permission to board." said Cat. 'Copy that _Shadowed Light_ you are green for boarding.' replied the stations command post.

The cruiser pulled into the station and docked next to a Quarian vessel that was under construction. A scouting party had found the ship and offered assistance to the crew on board. The Quarians were greatful for the hospitality and the aid.

The ship docked and Eric got on the intercom, "Attention crew, this is Commander Lachance. We've docked at Anchor station, enjoy your time off, but be ready incase you are needed." He hated to keep them on their toes, but with the Collectors reeking havok on human colonies he wanted to be ready to strike at a moments notice.

X

The airlock opened, and the sterile metal walls of the station greeted Eric as he stepped out with his team. "Commander on the deck!" shouted one of the guards standing at attention with the others. "At ease guys." Eric said smiling. "Jeez boss, aren't you a celebrity." said Rico as they walked out of the docking area.

Ahead of them, a tall man in armor approached them. He was middle aged, with white hair and steel colored eyes. His face was marred with many different scars, and the look in his eyes showed someone who had seen a lot of combat. "High Commander." he said with a nod. Eric nodded back, "Captain Winters, I trust everything was good in my absence."

"It was sir. We just got a new batch of recruits the other day. Thought you might want to be there when their training starts." said Winters in a gruff voice. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Eric said smirking. Winters gave another nod before turning on his heel and marching off.

"Dat guy gotta stick up him ass." said Rez. "But he knows what hes doin and how to get the job done." said Eric.

Winters had been in the Alliance for 35 years. He lead several squadrons into battle and won with honor. He was discharged for leaving a mission to save innocent lives. Soldiers had died, but civilians were spared. The Brass ordered that he be releaved of duty. Eric knew he was an asset, and Winters was more than happy to help in his cause.

"So what's on everyone's to do list?" asked Cat. "Gonna get something to eat, I'm fuckin starving." said Rico heading for the cafeteria. "For once you have a good idea." said Zen going with him. "Yo wait up!" shouted Rez following after the two.

Micka went with Terran to do more research on the Collector data that they were compiling which left Talon, Eric and Cat. Cat shrugged, "Guess I'll go to the rec room, catch you guys later." she said heading off down a different corridor.

Talon looked over at Eric, "Going to see your other half?" he asked. Eric smiled, "Yeah, I miss being with her...I never want to be without her." The Turian tilted his head, "Your going to ask her aren't you?"

The young Commander reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. "Yeah...I just need to find the right time." he said putting the box back and walking to the shuttle port. Talon shook his head but couldn't help but smile at his long time friend. "I wish you the best of luck Eric."

X

The shuttle made it's journey from Anchor to Hagalaz in the time span of only a half hour. But to Eric it felt like years. As the small vessel entered the small loading area in the floating base, Eric couldn't help but admire at how much this place had changed since He, Liara and the others stormed it all those months ago.

The Ship-Base had been refortified with a large defensive system that rivaled a Deadnaut's. Its armor and kinetic barriers had been upgraded so that it could withstand long bouts of abuse without wearing. And all of the locks had been set with firewalls and encryptions so that only a select few could enter. The final touch had been the best, instead of living guards, the base had over a hundred mech units guarding it. All programed to make sure only a handful were allowed to pass.

Eric stepped off of the shuttle and was greeted by a familiar Drell. "Feron, long time no see." Feron bowed, "That it has Eric. She's waiting for you." The young Commander nodded, "I know. See you around man." he said as he went into the base.

Down several corridors, and past a few mechs. Eric arrived at his destination where two YIMR mechs stood guard. One looked down at him and scanned. **"Identity confirmed. Commander Lachance. You may pass."** The large mechs stepped aside allowing Eric to walk through the large doors.

The massive office beyond was just as similar as it had been months before. Except for the beautiful Asari facing an array of terminals going through the countless amounts of data infront of her. Eric smirked seeing his mate facing away from him as he snuck his way up behind her.

Just as he was about to wrap his arms around her, he was encased in mass energy and frozen in place. Liara giggled, "Now, now my love. Is it wise to sneak up on a pregnant Asari? Especially one as dangerous as me?" she asked turning to face him with a sly smile.

Eric smiled back, "You know me beautiful, I love the danger." Liara released him and the two embraced, foreheads touching lightly, "I've missed you. Both of you." said Eric running a hand over the small bump between them. Liara smiled warmly, "We've missed you too. She misses her daddy terribly."

"How do you know?" he asked interested. "My cravings and the morning sickness go through the roof when your not here. She knows when we are apart." replied Liara. Eric knelt down and kissed her stomach gently, "I'm home now little one, so be nice to your mommy." Liara smiled as she felt the life within her shift at her mate's words.

Standing back up, Eric scooped Liara in his arms and walked to the otherside of the room and through another door. This lead into their personal quarters, which was very similar to their old apartment on Illium. The large bay window overlooked Hagalaz, but the view of the many different colored lightning strikes was beautiful in their own way.

Eric carried his mate and their unborn child up to the second level and to their bed. Pulling the covers back and laying Liara down under them before crawling in himself. Eric curled up with his mate and felt warm and peaceful for the first time in over a week. "I love you Liara." he whispered. "I love you too Eric." She whispered back.

The couple slowly fell into sleep. The next week was going to be very busy, so they wanted to spend as much time together as possible before they are separated again.

X

Eric found himself back on Ilos, or more or less the mental creation of Ilos. Around him stood the Prothean spirits within his mind. "Whats going on?" he asked, it had been over two years since he had last visited them in person. **"Our time is coming to an end Eric." **said the Elder.

"What do you mean?" he asked shocked. **"We have expended most of our energy in giving you our knowledge and power. When we finish, our spirits will fade, leaving you with everything you will need to fight the Reapers." **said one of the others.

Silence was in the air for a few moments before Eric spoke again. "What will happen when you fade?" **"Your power will evolve. You will still be human, but you will also be Prothean. A hybrid of both our races. You will reach a level of mental and physical being that is unreachable by others of your kind."**

Eric looked at each of the spirits with a sense of sorrow, "Thank you, for everything that you have done for me." **"It was our pleasure. To know one such as you Eric Lachance. It is still a long way before our final hour, but we wanted you to be aware of the change should the time come." **said the Elder.

**"We also have something else for not only you, but every being in the systems." **said one of the others. "What is it?" asked Eric. **"We will tell you during the course of our final merging. But it is something that will greatly aid you in stopping the cycle."**

**"Take care, young one."**said the Elder. Everything went dark, and Eric woke up into reality with Liara still snuggled in his arms. He held her a little tighter as he reflected on what the spirits told him. _"Nothing will stop me. You Reaper bastards better be ready. Because I'll be sure to turn you all into scrap metal."_

**A/N: Theres a plot twist for you. What could the Protheans have for the beings of the Traverse? What will happen to Eric when they merg for the last time? All these questions and more will be answered later on. Review!**


	8. Well Oiled Machine

**A/N: Back again, and then some! Heres the long awaited Chaper 8!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

A few days had passed since Eric and the others returned home, and everything was busy as per usual. Even though the young Commander spent his mornings and evenings with Liara, the rest of the day was filled with meetings, going over reports and making sure that everything is running smoothly. Much like Liara had to do herself as the Shadow Broker.

However, the two worked together in perfect harmony. Eric made sure that the Shadow Army and their fleet was up to 100%, while Liara maintained the vast information network at their disposal.

It was a lot of work, but with the way things were going they would be ready for anything that came their way. But they were nowhere near ready to face the Reapers...yet.

X

Eric sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee and looking through the dossiers of the new batch of recruits Captain Winters told him about when he first arrived. Many of them were promissing. Others would need additional training in a few fields. All in all, they would all be good additions.

He looked up in time to see Liara coming down from their bedroom wrapped in a warm robe. "Morning beautiful. Sleep well?" he asked. The Asari smiled, "I did. Now our daughter is seeking breakfest." Eric pointed across from him where a plate filled with french toast, mixed fruit, and hashbrowns was waiting for her.

"Figured that our little one would have her daddy's appitite." Eric said smirking. Liara giggled as she sat down and started to eat. "What is the plan for today?" she asked digging into the fruit. Eric skimmed through the datapad again, "Captain Winters wanted me down on Helghan to see our new recruits in action." Eric replied standing up and setting his cup aside.

Liara took notice of his shirtless back, he had added a new addition to his small tattoo collection. In the center of his back, under the large letters across his shoulders, was a tombstone with an angel that looked like an Asari. Etched onto the face of the tombstone were names.

_Pvt. Jason Fox, Pvt. Victor Ramerez, Sgt. Nathan Miller, Pvt. 1st Class Jane Valentine, Lt. Kaidan Alenko, Lazura Z'eno._ The words, "Remember the Fallen" were on the top of the stone under the Asari angel.

They were all friends and comrads in arms that Eric had lost. And Liara had found it honorable to the deceased that he cared about them enough to have their names imbedded into his skin.

Eric slipped on a black muscle shirt that was hanging on the back of his chair before walking over and kissing his mate. "See you tonight beautiful." he said heading out the door. Liara smiled again. Her gaze shifted over to the corner of their living room where a tall glass case sat. Inside, Eric's old digital camo uniform stood on display along with hers and his old armor from the first _Normandy_.

Every so aften, the young Asari would look at the armor and uniform and remember all that she and her mate had been through in the last few years, and what they were about to face in the near future.

She rubbed her stomach feeling her daughter shift slightly as her gaze lingered on the uniform the ex-marine once wore. She didn't know what she would do without him.

X

Eric strepped off of the shuttle onto the landing platform, the massive complex before him was full of soldiers, engineers, and other personel making sure the facility was running smoothly. Helghan was mostly ocean with several large islands for land masses. This proved to be effective for setting up the various labs, barracks, armorys, and training areas that that took up not even 33% of the surface.

Captain Winters stood on the far side of the platform with Talon and Rico as the young leader walked up to them. "High Commander. We've been expecting you." said Winters. "Sorry, the commute was crazy." Eric said smirking. "We have the new recruits ready for their orientation." said Winters as he lead them into the complex.

"Whats your take on the rookies?" asked Rico. "A good number show promise. Others...may need a little persuasion." Eric said as they entered through the facility and passed several large rooms. "Nothing we can't fix." said Winters from the front.

"And if they don't pass?" asked Talon. "Either they find other work elsewhere in the nebula. Or they get shipped out of here to the nearest colony." said Eric bluntly.

They entered a large courtyard the size of two football fields where they saw all thirty recruits lined up in three rows of ten standing infront of a small stage. Eric smirked when he saw the mixed races. Human, Asari, Quarian, Turian, a Krogan, and even a couple of Batarians. The event had drawn a lot of attention as crew from the upper levels and the around the courtyard were watching.

Eric squared his shoulders and stepped up onto the stage and stood before those in assembly. Rico stood straight on his left, Talon on his right. Winters stood off to the side at attention.

"After noon recruits." said Eric addressing the crowd. "Your all here, because you've made the choise to stand up for what you believe in. You see the truth that others want brushed aside. You know the threat that this galaxy of ours is about to face."

He looked at all of their faces for a moment before he continued. "Two years ago, a dreadnaut ship attacked the Citadel with a fleet of Geth. Thats what the Council wants you to believe. In actuality, that ship...was a Reaper. An ancient machine by the name of Sovereign that, along side the rest of it's kind, have wiped out all life in the universe for millions of years. Including the Prothean empire before us." The statement caused gasps and horrified looks through all the recruits in attendence.

"Sovereign, was sent by it's breatheren to open the Citadel and release the other Reapers on the Traverse. Commander Shepard, along with his strike force and the aid of the combined efforts of the Alliance and the Citadel Fleet, stopped Sovereign and destroyed it. I should know, I was on that strike force." Eric said earning several loud 'oohrahs' from the other soldiers in the area.

"The threat however, is far from over. In the last two years, the Collectors have been kidnapping entire human colonies. We can safely assume that they are in league with the Reapers. And if the two are involved then we have to be ready to face anything they throw at us."

"You expect us to work with these things!" shouted someone from the front.

All eyes snapped to the lone human in the front row between a Turian and a Quarian. He was a little shorter than Eric with dark hair and brown eyes. Eric hopped off the stage and approached him with a calm expression. "What do you mean by 'these things'? he asked with a grim tone.

The younger man seemed to shrink under his steel gaze. "Y-You know...aliens." he wheezed out.

Eric grabbed the young man by the front of his shirt and dragged him infront of the stage. "Listen _maggot_! If theres one thing in this verse I can't stand it's prejudice!" he roared in the recruits face. "Did you know, that on Shepard's crew, I severed beside a Turian, an Asari, a Krogan and a Quarian? All of whom I owe my life to in one way shape of form?" Eric pulled him a little closer, "And did you know, that my mate is an Asari?"

The recruit paled and shook his head slowly. "Whats your name?" Eric asked calming down. "D-Derrick Tensen s-sir!" "Tensen, where the fuck did you learn your Xenophobia?" asked the young Commander.

"My dad...hes a was apart of Terra Firma before the Citadel attack." said Derrick. "I suggest that you _un_-learn everything your nearsighted father taught you. We can not rely on our race alone. When the Reapers arrive, we will all need to work together." Eric released him and addressed the rest of the recruits. "Here, it doesn't matter where your from. What race you are. What your insides are made of. Or what happened in the past. We are all people. We sweat, we bleed, we think, and we fight. To overcome what we have to face, we need to work together. Help each other, fight along side each other, as one."

"It won't be easy. The things you will face will push you to your boundaries and beyond. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. If you do not believe you can handle it, you may leave. I will not think of any of you differently." The recruits looked to each other before looking back at Eric with determined eyes. Not one person left.

Eric smirked, "Your training begins tomorow at 0500 hours. I expect good things from all of you. Dismissed!" The group gave a combined 'Yes Sir!' before dispersing.

Derrick went to leave when Eric caught his arm, "Tensen, a word." he said calmly. "Y-Yes sir?" he asked, fear etched across his face. "I expect a lot better of you in the future. Instead of being afraid of those around you. Get to know them better. You might be greatly surprised at what you will find out." said Eric.

"I understand sir. I'm...sorry for my outburst." said Derrick. "Its not me you have to apologize to. In order to fight as a team, you have to work as a team. Think about what I have said today. Dismissed." Derrick gave a strong salute before jogging off into the complex.

"That...was...beautiful." said Rico said wiping fake tears away. "Shut up asshole." Eric said slugging him in the arm. "Hopefully that taught the kid something." said Talon.

Looking across the courtyard, the group saw Derrick talking with the Turian and Quarian he was standing next to. The Turian laughed and clapped him on the back while the Quarian shook his hand. "I think he got the message." said Eric with a small smile.

X

On the anchor's bridge. Eric surveyed all of the data sent in from both Helghan and Haven. He needed to send out a few ships to mine planets for armor and weapons. There was also a report that stated that Haven had recieved a small ship containing 5,000 new refugees that needed to be processed before they could be given housing on the colony.

Running a hand over his face. Eric sent the files to the right sectors before heading out toward the mess hall. Running an operation like this was harder than anything he had before. A least with being a soldier all you had to do what point and shoot.

As he neared the mess area, the young Commander was approached by a Quarian with an armed escort. "Keelah se'lai, Captain Telsa'noir vas Ulany." said Eric. "Keelah se'lai, Commander Lachance. The Ulany has been fully repaired, my crew and I owe you a great debt." said Telsa. "It was my pleasure Captain. If the Quarian people ever need aid they will always be welcome. Do you have everything you will need before you depart?"

"If you are offering. We are very low on fuel. Our current reserves won't get us back to the fleet." Eric brought up his omni-tool and hit a few keys. "I sent a message to the requisition sector in the cargo area. Your ship will be refueled, and several containers of fuel will be loaded into the Ulany within the hour. More than enough to get you guys back to the Flotilla.

The Captain bowed his head, "Thank you, Commander. Never have I encountered one who is as selfless as you are." "As I said Captain, it was my pleasure." Eric gave them one last nod before entering the mess hall.

X

The rest of the day went by smoothly. After doing one final check to be sure everything was running perfectly. Eric headed toward he shuttle port to head home.

_**"High Commander Lachance! Your presence is requested on the bridge immediately!"**_ blared the intercom system. Eric about faced and sprinted to the bridge. He was only refered to as 'High Commander' when it was an emergency.

He flew through the doors onto the bridge to see several people going over their terminals frantically. Infront of the main terminal stood Captain Winters and his whole crew. "Whats the situation?" he asked stepping infront of the terminal.

"We just got a message from one of our scouting parties." said Cat. Winters looked back at him as an image of the Collector ship appeared on the side of the Galaxy map, "They said that the Collectors have been spotted in the Terminus systems. And theres only one human colony in the vacinity they're headed too."

Eric looked at the large galaxy map before them. "Horizon. I want the Delta Division fueled up and ready to head out immediately, Code Red!" An alarm blared and messages were sent for them to get mobilized. "Cat, get the crew ready, we're leading the charge to the colony." Eric said over the alarm as he headed out of the room.

The bastards wouldn't be taking this colony without a fight.

**A/N: Horizon in the next chapter. Lets see how the Collectors handle an army while trying to take the colonists! Eric pulling out all the stops, but will it be enough? Review.**


	9. Preparations

**A/N: You guys have been patient. And patients gets rewarded. SO HERES SEMPER FI II CHAPTER 9!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

The lone mass relay within the Shadow Sea nebula came alive just as a small fleet of 10 ships appeared from a mass jump. Four cruisers, two carriers, three freighters and a dreadnaut along with over fifty fighters spread out in a defensive perimeter.

In the lead of the fleet was the _Shadowed Light_ where Eric stood on the bridge as they headed for Horizon. "I want a carrier and a freighter to follow us in, everyone else hang back and wait for my signal as we planned." said Eric. 'Yes sir.' said the Captain of the Delta Division as the other ships broke off and got a ways away from the three still heading forward.

"Boss, we got a connection with the colony." said Cat. "Patch them through." said Eric. 'This is Chief Officer Ashley Williams of the Alliance, state your business.' said a familiar voice. Eric smirked, "Good to hear your voice again Ash, long time no see."

There was silence for a few minutes, 'Eric? Jesus...where have you been?' "I'll explain that later Ash, right now the people on that colony are in danger. The Collectors are enroute to kidnap the colonists. I have a small fleet to take them on, and a plan to do it. But I need yours and the colonists cooperation."

Silence again, then Ashley came back on, 'Alright Eric, you've never lied to me before. What do you need us to do?' "I want you to assemble all the colonists and prepare them for evacuation. I have a carrier that can take them all in. Once thats done We'll be able to set up a good defense."

'I'll do what I can, I hope your right about all of this Eric.' the link ended with that last statement. "Sir, our scouts report that the Collectors are roughly five hours out from the nebula." said the co-pilot. "Keep me posted every hour." said Eric heading to the tech lab.

X

"Terran, please tell me that secret weapon of yours is working." Eric implored when he entered the tech lab. "Yes." the Salarian scientist said enthusiastically. "When we discovered that biotics could repel the seeker swarms, we created a viable defense." he brought up a hologram of a cylindrical device. "Me and my science team managed to create a element zero shielding system. By simply planting four of these eezo pylons in strategic areas, we could cover the whole colony and keep the seeker swarms away from our troops."

Eric grinned from ear to ear, "Thats great to hear. Are they ready for launch?" "Yes, I had them loaded onto the freighter. They will be deployed from dropships when we reach the surface." Eric patted the Salarian on the shoulder, "Good work doc. Keep it up." Terran smirked, "Always do Commander."

X

The three ships made it to orbit around Horizon when Eric recieved another transmission from the ground. 'Eric? It's Ash, the colonists are ready for evac in the town square.' "Alright Ash, we're going to start sending dropships down to set up defenses." He looked over to Cat, "Ships your's Cat, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Cat waved him off, "When have I ever...never mind. Don't answer that."

Eric chuckled and headed for the cargo hold, Talon, Rico and Rez all met him in the elevator. "We got this?" asked Rico. "Course we do mon. D'oes bug bastards won't know what hit d'em." said Rez.

"300 troops in our current cluster with over 2,000 waiting for back up with enough firepower to obliterate several facilities from both orbit and on the ground. Definately impressive." said Talon.

They reached the cargo hold where over 100 soldiers, both male and female of various races, wearing the standard issue Shadow Army armor and insignia. Many of them were either talking or checking their weapons.

When one noticed Eric he shouted, "HIGH COMMANDER ON THE DECK!" Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and stood at attention in two rows of 50. Eric put his hands behind his back and walked down the rows. "Listen up! We are about to engage the Collectors on the ground. When we hit dirt, you are to ensure that the colonists make it off planet before they attack while the others set up the defenses. I need four teams, each will protect the eezo pilons so that the seeker swarms stay off of us. That is a high priority objective people! If one pilon goes down our shields won't be able to fend off the seekers and we will be paralyzed."

Eric paused before continuing again, "This will be a sneak attack. When the Collectors realize that their seekers have failed they will send in ground forces, both infantry and heavys. When they enter the shield...rain hell upon them. You have been briefed that the Collectors are using Husks that are more advanced than what was encountered on Eden Prime, don't forget that!"

He looked at all of the men and women around him, "One last thing. Dead or alive...no one gets left behind. DO YOU GET ME!" "SIR, YES SIR!" shouted everyone. "Get to your assigned dropships and mount up!" The small army mobilized, gathering their weapons and piling into the dropships that were stationed in the hanger.

The ships were designed and created in the likeness of the Pelican dropships from Halo. Only that these ones were black with the Shadow Broker insignia painted by the cockpit. They were also twice as large with twice the wing span and three times the engine output to handle the extra weight, with attached chainguns and rocket launchers that could punch a hole through a reinforced wall.

Eric walked over to the armory where he saw the others suiting up. "We gonna find some bugs and ruin d'eir day. Thats what d'is is all bout mon." said Rez slamming a clip into his SMG. "About time. We haven't had a good fight in a while." grunted Zen cocking his Claymore shotgun.

Rico walked over with a new weapon in his arms. Eric had sent the blue prints for a average SAW from his dimension. The weapon specialists on Helghan immediately started building and created the once belt-fed weapon. It looked similar to a SAW, but it was a sleek dark green with white trim, and the bottom part where the ammo clip would be inserted was instead reserved for a large box shaped thermal clip that housed 250 rounds.

It was named the Firestorm RX-1, and Rico had been the first to test it. Easy to say, he fell in love with it. "Lets rock this shit." he said loading the large thermal clip into the gun.

The team split up into seperate dropships. Eric climbed into the co-pilot seat of the one he was in. "Take her in. Nice and easy." "Yes sir." said the pilot.

The bottom of the _Shadow Light_ opened up and five dropships flew out and headed for the colony. Similar ships were leaving the carrier and freighter, four carrying the eezo pilons, two carrying Makos, and two others carrying Hammerheads. In addition there were five extra dropships to help evac the colonists. They were ready for war.

'High Commander. Our scouts have reported that the Collectors are another hour from the nebula.' "Copy that Captain. Keep watch and move in around the colony when after they make landfall. After we fight them on the ground they will most likely make a run for it. When that happens...I want you and the others to take them out." replied Eric. 'Yes sir.' was the comment, but Eric could hear the grin in the man's voice.

X

Ashley surveyed the center square of the colony. all 273 of it's residents had gathered with a few of their belongings. Many of them weren't happy that they were being moved, but after they were told that the Collectors were coming, they started packing quickly.

"Ashley, are you sure about this." said Lilith coming up next to her. "Yes. Eric is a very loyal friend, and a very couragous soldier. If he says he can help than I believe him."

Up in the sky, several dots appeared and started to grow as they approached. Ashley looked through the scope of her assault rifle and saw the ships approaching. "Alright everyone, the ships are coming down, get ready." she said loud enough for everyone to hear.

The crowd cleared out of the square just as the first ship landed allowing over 20 soldiers to pile out. And at the front of the group, was Eric Lachance. "Hay Ash." he said with a grin. Ashley shook her head, "Still as badass as ever. Where'd you get the army." she asked as the other dropships landed. "I'll explain another time chief, right now we need to get these people out of here." Ashley nodded and they got to work.

X

It took about an hour to get all of the colonists loaded onto the dropships and off of the ground. Eric had set up a makeshift command center in the center of town and was looking over a few map readouts of the colony.

"We've set up the eezo pilons here, here, here and here. That should cover the whole colony from the seekers." said Terran pointing at four points highlighted in blue on the read out. "We also have defenses set up around the square, and have the Hammerhead and Mako units set up in strategic locations to add suppressing fire if need be." said Talon.

Eric nodded then looked over at Ashley, "Whats the status of those stationary guns?" "They haven't worked right in a while, but we can get them online if they are rewired properly." she replied. Eric looked over at Sev, "Sev, I want you to take a team and see if you can get those guns online. We'll need the firepower. Ash, you know the system best, go with them."

Ashley nodded and followed Sev out of the building. "Sir, pilon teams one through four have checked in. The eezo shield is up and at full power." said one of the technicians working a terminal nearby." "Whats the ETA on Echos 5 through 7?" asked Eric. "30 minutes." replied the technitian. "Have them maintain zero visibility and be ready to bring the rain."

'Sir, the Collectors are one hour from the colony.' Eric pressed his ear comm, "All teams, this is High Commander Lachance. The Collectors are 60 minutes from our location, I want all squads in their positions and ready for combat. When you see the enemy...show no mercy. They showed the innocent none, why should we?" A compilation of 'oohrahs' and 'yes sirs' echoed back at him.

Eric looked up through the light blue glow of the eezo shield at the sky above. He narrowed his eyes. _"You'll pay for what you have done Harbinger."_ His biotics flared and his eyes glowed making a few of the soldiers around him shiver in fear.

X

The Collector ship landed several miles outside of Horizon and the seeker swarms were released. Just as the machine-organic bugs reached the colony, they were deflected by a light blue shield that was set in place around it. The Collector drones flew from the ship and stood outside the shield and watched as their swarms were deflected.

From his station, the Collector General looked through several monitors and saw the empty colony. His four glowing eyes narrowed as he witnessed his seekers repelled.

On the ground, one of the Collectors hovered as orange energy burst from it. **"Assuming Direct Control."** Harbinger looked through the drone's eyes as the force entered the colony. Not a soul could be found. **"Spread out. Find the Humans."**

The possessed Collector lead his army through the empty colony. The humanoid bugs showed no fear or hesitation in their search. Harbinger looked up and stopped at the foot of a flight of steps leading farther into the colony.

A single human stood at the top. Not just any human. But one the beings who destroyed his brother Sovereign. **"Lachance."** the ancient machine spoke through his puppet.

Eric smirked as he stood at the top of the stairs with his Mattock rifle on his shoulder, "You were expecting someone else?" he asked smugly. **"Your words are hollow. Your life is insignificant. Your mission will fail." **

The young Commander smirked wider, "I don't believe that...what about you fellas?"

All around the area, from the rooftops, to building windows, to around where Eric was standing rose over two dozen soldiers with their weapons trained on the Collectors.

Harbinger glared at Eric who's biotic's flared to life as he aimed his own rifle. **"Your life is forefit." **"OPEN FIRE!"

**A/N: The fight for Horizon has begun. Review and I''ll update as quick as I can folks.**


	10. Battle for Horizon

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I've ever written for this series. The fight for Horizon starts NOW!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Gun fire, explosions and orders being shouted were the only sounds that could be heard in and around the colony.

Horizon had become a warzone.

The Shadow Army fought with the strength that they were known and feared for.

But the Collectors had the superior numbers, but that didn't hinder the strike force in the least as they remained dug in and refused to give the humanoid bugs even an inch.

X

Rico stood atop of a roof and fired a rocket from his launcher. The following explosion sent a group of Collectors flying in pieces in everywhich direction. "YEAH MOTHERFUCKERS! COME GET IT WHILE IT'S HOT!" he said emptying his Firestorm into the drones and shreading them to pieces.

X

A group of soldiers was pinned down by Collector fire. But what the three drones didn't see was the shadow that dropped down behind them.

A drone stopped to reload, when a blade burst out the front of it's throat. The Collector next to it spun only to have it's throat slashed so savagely that it's head came off. The last Collector aimed at the attacker only to have a hole blown through it's skull.

Rez stepped out of the shadows, his armor covered in blackish blood and grinning. "You mon's are done."

X

A Collector was in mid retreat when a blast knocked it to the ground. Before it could stand a heavy foot planted it to the ground.

Zen aimed his Claymore at the drone's head and blew it off in a cloud of blood and bone. He looked over at the soldiers around him and motioned with his head to keep moving.

X

Talon stood ontop of a Mako as it fired a round and blasting drones and Husks everywhere. Starring down the sights of his rifle, be shot a Collector in the head as it tried to stand back up.

"Sir, the enemy is starting to pull back." said one of the soldiers on a stationary gun. The Turian twitched his mandables questionably before getting on his comm, "Eric, theres a situation."

X

Eric fired a massive shockwave sending both Husks and Collectors flying into nearby buildings giving medics time to help the wounded. "What is it Talon?" he asked. 'The Collector's are pulling back, something don't feel right about it.' Eric glared at the Collector ship, _"What are they up too?"_

'High Commander, this is recon team Alpha.' "Go ahead Alpha." said Eric. 'We have visual of a large force of Husks leaving the ship and heading your way.' "Roger that Alpha thanks. Control this is Lachance, have Echo squadron deployed. And tell them to bring the rain." 'Copy that High Commander.'

Eric looked down at a Husk that was trying to crawl at him. He raised his handcannon and fired.

X

From orbit, three fighters flew down and made their approach. They flew over the colony and saw their target. As the recon team had reported, a large wave of Husks was exiting the base of the ship and making their way to the colony.

The fighters flew in low and dropped their payload.

A massive wave of explosions spread over the synthetic zombies. The carpet bombs burning them to a crisp and blowing them to pieces.

As the fighters returned to their original positions, they left nothing but craters and scortch marks where the Husks had once been.

X

Eric watched the display through the scope of his sniper rifle, "Whats your next move Harbinger?" he asked outloud. He tapped his comm, "Ash, whats the status on those guns?" 'Sev and the others are working as fast as they can. But they've...Shit! Contact! Take cover!' the line suddently cut.

"Ash come in!" Eric yelled. 'Sir, the Collectors have regrouped focusing on two locations. The teams at pilon one are having trouble holding them off, and they've started launching an assault on the defense hub.' said one of the techs back at the command post. "Fuck, their gonna try and take out our shield and the defense guns at the same time. Whos the closest one to the pilon?"

'That would be Rez sir.' replied the tech. "Rez! Grab a squad and get your jamacian ass over to pilon one and keep it online!" 'You got it mon!' "Rico, Micka grab a few men and meet me at the command center. Cat, have the rest of the Division move into a defense position around the planet."

After the barrage of orders, Eric emptied the rest of his rifle into a Scion before it could fire it's weapon then heading toward the command center.

X

"Whats the plan boss?" asked Rico around the cigarette in his mouth. "The Collectors have gotten smarter and launched a strategic strike on a pilon and the defense guns. Rez has the pilon, we're gonna go back up the others at the main defense hub." said Eric. "Then what are we waiting for?" asked Micka with a group of ten soldiers behind her.

The team set off toward the defense hub. All around them was gun fire and orders being shouted. Wounded soldiers were being tended to by medics, and a few bodies were covered in sheets. Eric shook his head, there would be time to mourn the dead later. If he didn't act quickly there would be more casualties.

In the sky, a dropship flew down to drop off more troops.

Suddently, a large beam shot through the air and taking the ship's right wing off. The pilot tried to maintain altitude but only managed to slow it's decent as it crashed a click away from them. "Shit! New plan. Micka, take five of these guys and head to that crash site, save who you can." Ordered Eric.

Micka nodded and split off from them to head to the downed ship. "This situation is getting bad Eric!" Rico said shooting a Collector that came out of an alley. "We're still holding our ground, we just need to hold them off while the ships in orbit get into position." said the young Commander.

A group of Collectors and three Scions formed infront of them and opened fire forcing them to take cover. Rico took out his Firestorm and fired a large volley of slugs that took down one of the Scions and crippling the drones around it.

The five other soldiers took aim just as Eric lifted four Collectors into the air giving them a good line of fire.

One of the droned floated and a voice thundered out, **"I will direct this personally."** Harbinger launched an energy blast that struck a soldier in the chest and sent him flying as his armor was burned away.

Eric gritted his teeth and fired his Mattock as fast as he could pull a trigger. The possessed Collector fired a blast at him only for Eric to fire one of his own that exploded on contact with the other one.

Harbinger fired the particle cannon in his hands just as Eric aimed his rifle. The beam of super heated energy sliced through the weapon making it useless. Throwing aside the melted pieces, Eric drew his serrated machete and gathering his mass energy before charging the glowing drone.

**"Foolish."** said Harbinger as he charged Eric.

The two clashed in the middle in a blast of white and orange energy. Harbinger blocked his knife strike, but couldn't stop the round house kick that connected with his head that sent him crashing into a nearby wall.

Before the puppet could stand, the large blade sank into it's stomach and pined it to the wall. Harbinger looked up at Eric through the Collector's eyes. **"This form is weak."** Eric snarled, "It's you who is weak Harbinger." The drone's eyes narrowed dangerously as the energy faded and the body fell limp.

Eric spun around and launched a powerful singularity that finished off the remaining enemies before running over to the man who was hit with Harbinger's attack.

He was in bad shape. The blast had melted his armor and burned into his skin leaving it scorched and bubbling. Eric dropped down next to him and gripped his hand as he started to shake. "C...Comm...ander...?" he asked. Eric could hear the blood gargling in the man's mouth. "I'm here." he said solumnly.

"I...I...fought hard...sir..." the man said getting weaker. Eric nodded and gripped the soldier's hand tighter, "You did. You fought damn fucking good soldier." he said with pride. The man coughed hard and shuddered violently before going still.

Eric sighed before laying the soldier's hands across his chest and pulling off his dogtags and pocketing them. He looked at the others who all looked back at him waiting for his orders.

Walking over to where the wall where the Collector was still pinned. Eric pulled his large knife free and resheathed it, "Lets go." he said seriously as they double timed it to the defense hub.

X

The group burst into the open area and Eric surveyed the situation. Ashley, Sev and the remaining troops had set up a barricade around the main hub while the Collectors were firing from a bunch of crates on the far side.

"Move!" he ordered as they sprinted across the open area. The Collectors saw them and started firing on their position, the group fired back as they vaulted over the barricade and hunkered down. "About time you got here." said Ashley shooting over her cover. "Heard you got a bug problem." Eric said looking down the sights of his Incisor and taking the head off of a drone as it leaned out.

"Sev! Whats the situation on those guns?" Eric asked. "Almost done, you just need to hold them off for a few more minutes." the Quarian sniper replied.

Rico braced his Firestorm on the barricade and let loose a hail of gun fire, the other troops followed suit with their weapons now turning the tide of the fight. On the right, a Scion stepped around a building. Eric primed an upgraded grenade and threw it. Instead of an explosion, the device burst into a fire bomb that engulfed the large Husk and spread.

The Scion shreaked in agony as it fell to the ground.

A round flew over the barricade and struck an Asari commando in the shoulder dropping her to the ground, a medic nearby ran to her and started to administer medi-gel. "Sev!" Eric shouted firing a shockwave. "Almost there!" said Sev.

'High Commander, this is Hammerhead Two do you need assistance?' "Affermative H-2, we have a swarm pinning us down at the main defense hub! Assistance would be appreciated!" Eric exclaimed. 'Roger, making our approach.'

"They better get here damn fucking quick!" Rico shouted. Another group of Collectors flew in along with several Scions and Husks. "Ah shit!" Ashley exclaimed as she emptied her thermal clip into the crowd.

A Scion fired a blast from it's weapon, the following shockwave struck the barricade and sent three men, including Rico flying. "Rico! You alright?" Eric shouted over at him. The hispanic soldier stood on his feet with the others and spat out a glob of blood, "Just fucking great." he said taking out his rocket launcher and firing it at the Scion that hit them, the explosion blowing the syinthetic to pieces.

Eric snapped his hand out and an energy blast launched from his open palm. The ball of white energy connected with a crate that four drones were hidding behind and exploded with a massive blast reducing the crate and the Collectors to ashes. "Damn Eric, a lot really has changed." commented Ashley. "You have no idea." said Eric taking out his Shuriken pistols.

'High Commander this is H-2, we have your positon. Standby for incoming.' "Everyone get down!" Eric shouted. They ducked behind their cover just as a wall on the far side of the courtyard was blown inward. Through the dust, a Hammerhead hovered into the area and started firing on the Collectors. "Oohrah!" shouted one of the soldiers as they all resumed fire.

One of the Collectors pulsed. **"Assuming Direct Control."** Harbinger glared at the squardron as they tore through his drones. The Hammerhead tank firing explosive shells that blew the other Collector's and Husks apart as though they were flies. **"Immediate intervention is required."** he sent out a pulse just as a tank round blew his puppet apart.

X

"That looks like the last of them." said Ashley. "About fucking time." said Rico taking out another cigarette. "There, the defense is ready. It just needs a few minutes to charge." said Sev joining them.

Eric kept his eyes trained on the Collector ship. Something didn't feel right. "H-2, are you picking up any enemy signatures?" he asked. 'Negative sir. We still detect them where the others have dug in but...wait...WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!'

Eric snapped around in time to see a large crab-like machine leap over a wall and land on the ground with a crash. It's mouth opened revealing the heads of over a dozen Husks as it screeched at them.

Before anyone could shoot, the Praetorian charged up and fired a beam that sheared through the Hammerhead like a hot knife through butter. When the beam struck the hover tank's fuel cells it exploded in a fireball.

"FUCK!" Rico shouted as he opened up on the abomination. The Praetorian jumped and hovered in mid-air as it's heavy armor absorbed the rounds. Eric grabbed a chunk of debris with hsi biotics and threw it with all his strength at it. The Praetorian brought up a barrier deflecting the projectile then started to charge again. "HIT THE DECK!"

The mutated Husk fired it's primary weapon as they all dove aside, the beam leaving a large burned trench in the ground where they had been standing.

A cry of agony rang out, one soldier couldn't get out of the way soon enough and had his left leg burned off at the knee. The medic and two other troops moved in and dragged the man into a nearby building. "We gotta stop this thing!" exclaimed Eric as the Praetorian prepared for another attack. "How?" asked Ashley.

Eric looked around and saw a crane hanging above the ground on the left side of the courtyard with a steel gurter attached to the cable. He looked at the squad. He had Rico, Ashley, Sev, and four remaining troops with them, one of which was an Asari commando. "We wear it's barrier down, then drive it over to where we can drop that gurter ontop of it."

"Might work." said Sev. "We don't have time to think of anything else!" Ashley shouted as the construction fired another beam at them forcing them into cover. "Open up!" Eric ordered as they all fired on the Husk. Rico switched his ammo type to incinerary and watched as their rounds slowly ate through the Praetorian's barrier.

Sev kept his sight's trained on the cable hanging from the crane. The Praetorian was pulling back as it's barrier went down and it's armor started to become damaged from the non-stop barrage.

When it was under the crane, Eric shouted, "SEV NOW!" The Quarian pulled the trigger on his rifle, severing the cable and dropping the gurter straight down onto the Praetorian and driving it straight into the ground.

"Did we do it?" asked the Asari. They slowly approached the Husk with their weapons ready. Eric looked it over...then a small pulse of energy caught his attention, "GET BAC-" A large pulse shot out of the Praetorian sending them crashing into the ground as it lept into the air with it's barrier fully restored.

"How in Keelah..." Sev said as he staggered to his feet. "Bastards hard to take down thats for sure. Any better ideas boss?" asked Rico. Eric looked at the large dent in the Praetorian's head. "Get your rocket launcher Rico. Everyone else stand by." he said before sprinting toward it. "ERIC WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ashley shouted. "Something fucking crazy. About damn time too." said Rico unfolding his launcher and taking aim.

Eric surrounded himself in a mass effect field just as the Praetorian's eyes started to glow. When the beams fired, Eric launched himself into the air and landed ontop of it. Feeling him on it's head. The mutated Husk started to try and toss him off. But the powerful magnets in Eric's boots kept him in place.

Kneeling down, Eric charged mass energy through his body and into his right fist before bringing it down with teeth shattering force. Piercing through the Praetorian's barrier and armor like it wasn't there. "This seems important." he said grabbing a fist full of wires and nerves and yanking them out of the hole he had made.

The Husk sheaked in pain and fell to the ground. Eric reached down and grabbed the edge of the hole and ripped it open wider revealing the organic and machine insides. "RICO!" he shouted leaping away. Rico fired his rocket launcher. The missile flying through the air and straight into the opening Eric had made.

The Praetorian exploded in a shower of purple fire and sparks before collapsing in a heap on the ground. This time dead.

X

Eric dusted himself off as the others approached. "That was awesome!" said Rico bumping his fist. "Your just as damn crazy as you were two years ago." said Ashley shaking her head. "Nah, I've gotten worse." said Eric smirking.

The defense guns around them started to hum, and energy started to gather in the cannons. "The guns are online." said Sev. "Good." said Eric getting on the comm, "All Echo teams, the guns are online. Commence operation RAID."

'Eric mon! We gotta situation at pilon one!' said Rez. "Shit." Eric cursed before looking back at the others, "You guys stay here and make sure those guns stay online. I'll go get Rez." He charged energy around him and started sprinting toward the jamacian's location at inhuman speeds.

"Just what the hell is he?" asked one of the soldiers. "Hes our leader. And one to be feared." said Sev. "Show off." said Rico.

X

Eric practically flew through the colony. Passed the dead bodies of both his men and the Collectors. Vaulting over walls and leaping over buildings, allowing his powers to enhance his abilities. _**"Child ease yourself, pushing yourself too far won't save your comrades."**_ spoke one of the Spirits. _"No time. Gotta keep moving."_ Eric thought back pushing himself farther.

He saw the pilon peeking over the top of a buiding and leaped over it. The sight before him made his blood boil.

Piles of bodies, both Husks and Collectors were scattered around the pilon. Where the device was stationed, the bodies of the squad that was incharge of protecting it lay dead all around it.

He saw Rez, battered and bloody, standing next to the pilon fighting off five Collectors with just his knives. Eric charged in and blasted three of them away with a singularity and shooting another in the head. Rez rammed his knife through the last one's head.

" 'Bout time you got ere boss." said Rez grinning. Eric breathed heavily but smirked, "Sorry, the commute was hell."

The two laughed. Neither one seeing the possessed being approach them from behind.

"How's everyt'ing out d'ere?" asked Rez. Eric looked up intime to see Echo squardron, 15 fighters strong, fly down and launch missiles that impacted with the side of the Collector ship. The defense guns around the colony came online and fired on the vessel as well. Tearing the outer shell of the ship to pieces. "What do you think?" he asked grinning. Rez grinned back.

A gunshot rang out and Rez's grin fadded.

Eric looked down in horror when he saw the hole in Rez's chest. The jamacian mercenary fell to the ground clutching the wound. Eric spun around and saw Harbinger standing a few feet away with weapon in hand.

He roared and lept at the puppet taking it down to the ground and started punching it in the face. Each blow spreading black blood splashing everywhere. **"Resistance is futile...You cannot stop the cycle...Not even the Prothean's power can save you..."** said the drone.

Eric pulled out his handcannon and pressed it deep into the Collector's head, "I am going to find you...And when I do...I'll kill every last fucking one of you!" he roared firing his weapon again and again until the clip ran empty.

The Collector dead, Eric ran back over to Rez. A pool of blood had gathered around his body as he laid on the ground. Eric reached for medi-gel...but found that he ran out. "FUCK! Rez just hang on man." he said pressing his hand's into the wound. "This is High Commander Lachance, I have wounded and need assistance at pilon one, repeat, I need immediate assistance."

'Eric it's Micka, I'm one my way with help.' came the response. Eric looked down at Rez and saw that he was pale, "I'm...not gonna make it...mon." he wheezed out. "Shut up Rez! Yes you are. I'm not losing someone else." Eric exclaimed keeping pressure on the wound.

Rez reached a shaking hand into his armor and pulled out an oval shaped locket. "I...have a daughter...out d'ere on d'e...Citadel." He ripped it off and handed it to Eric. "Eric...please...take d'is...give it to her and...tell her I'm sorry..." Eric shook his head, "Your not gonna die!"

Rez chuckled, "Sorry mon...you better kick some...Reaper ass..." Rez's head rolled to the side and he fell silent.

Eric lowered his hands and bowed his head. He was silent until Micka and three other medics arrived. She immediately checked Rez's vitals

She slowly moved her hand away and shook her head, "He's gone."

Eric took the locket out of Rez's limp fingers and took his dogtags. Slipping both into his armor. "Rest in peace man." he said quietly.

The sound of large engines powering up echoed through the area as the Collector vessel started to make it's escape. Eric glared hard at the ship before hitting his comm, "All ships fire at will! BLOW THAT FUCKING SHIP OUT OF THE SKY!"

X

The Collector ship left Horizon's atmosphere and came face to face with a dozen ships charging their weapons. Cat grinned from her seat on the _Shadowed Light_, "Say goodnight assholes." She said firing the main guns.

The Collector ship under the amount of fire it was taking. The dreadnaut fired it's gun, the heavy round tearing the enemy ship in half.

The engines shut down, and the once dreaded ship exploded in a massive fireball.

X

On the ground, Shadow Army cheered loudly as they saw the explosion from their position.

Eric watched the light show. But unlike the other's he felt empty. He looked back at the body of Rez and the others who had fallen. His soul ached for the loss of his men, but they did not die in vein.

The Collectors had failed...and Eric had sent Harbinger a message.

'We will not fail'

**A/N: Shadow Army has won! But at what cost? How will the death of Rez effect the others? And what else awaits Eric? Review.**


	11. Unexpected Surprise

**A/N: I'm on a serious roll here folks! And I have you guys to thank. Your reviews are what keep my fics going so keep it up!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

The colony was a mess. Shadow Army and the colonists had began clean up a day after the battle. Needless to say, the colonists weren't too pleased that their homes were destroyed, but were greatful that Eric and his men had stopped the Collectors and offered to help with the clean up.

The battle had literally destroyed over a third of the colony. The bodies of the Collectors and Husks had been loaded up and dumped a few clicks outside the colony and were burned after Terran had collected samples from everything.

The wounded and the dead were taken back to Shadow Nebula with a good portion of the small fleet for treatment and burial. At the end of the fight; a total of 47 had died in the fight, 22 wounded, and 5 who were perminently crippled and could no longer fight.

Among the casualties, was Rez Kingston.

X

Eric whipped the sweat from his brow as he used his biotics to lift heavy debris out of the way. "Working hard?" asked Ashley walking up with two water bottles. Eric accepted the bottle offered to him and downed half of it in one gulp. "Gotta help where I can." he said looking at all those who were helping.

His troops and the colonists worked side by side in good harmony, talking, laughing and enjoying themselves. The colonists didn't even seem to mind that some of the soldiers were mixed species.

"You've been working non-stop since the fight ended. You need a break." said Ashley. Eric sat down on a crate and sighed, "I can't, theres so much that needs to be done." The Alliance marine sat down next to him, "Your no good to anyone if you become the walking dead. Take a few minutes off. You owe me some answers anyway."

Eric chuckled, "Guess I do huh?"

They spent the next two hours talking. Eric explained everything that had happened since their team was split up after Shepard's death leading up to coming to Horizon to stop the Collectors. Ashley had been shocked by the turn of events that had occured to Eric in such a short amount of time.

"Sooo...working for the new Shadow Broker and making your own army to stop the Reapers. Sounds like a busy schedule." commented Ashley. Eric chuckled, "Yeah, but I've managed."

The Alliance marine shook her head, "Can't believe Shepard's working with Cerberus." Eric held his hand up, "First of all, he's not, trust me on that. Second, hes helping me take them down along with a few others on the inside." Ashley smirked, "You really are planning several steps ahead." "Knowing's half the battle Ash. You should know that."

Ashley looked up at the sky. "I got a transmission from Alliance Command. Their sending a ship out in a week to check over the colony." Eric nodded, "We'll be long gone before it arrives." He looked at the woman next to him, "We could use your help out there Ash."

She hopped off the crate, "Sorry Eric, but I'm Alliance through and through." She looked up at him, "But I'll give you help where ever I can." Eric nodded, "Thanks."

Ashley walked away and Eric went back to looking at the sky, his mind drifting to Liara. Wondering what she was doing right now.

X

Later in the day, Eric stepped out of the makeshift command post in full armor as he went over a datapad given to him.

Three ships including the _Shadowed Light_ stayed behind to explore the wreckage of the Collector ship. Terran was leading the science team and had already uncovered many secrets about the humanoid bugs. One of them being that the Collectors were the remnants of the Protheans.

_**"Horrible...to know that our people were reduced to mindless slaves for the Reapers."**_Commented the Elder spirit. _"I know. But I'll make sure that they are laid to rest. I think they would be better off in the land of the dead than living as monsters working for the ones who destroyed their race."_ Eric thought back. _**"You think correctly Eric. We would have wanted the same."**_

Eric shook his head as he kept walking. It was also reported that the bodies, weapons and technology collected would prove to be valuable for upgrading their own weapon and armor systems. Possibly even modifications for their ships.

"High Commander!" shouted a Quarian soldeir running up to him bearing the Shadow Army symbol on the left arm of his envirosuit and the sign for Corporal on the other. "Yes Corporal, report." The Quarian saluted, "Sir, we are all packed up here on the ground. Once the debris of the enemy vessel is disposed of we will be able to leave."

"Excellent. As much as I love helping these people, staying here when the Alliance shows up would prove to do more harm than good." said Eric. He looked at the Quarian and smiled, "Get some rest Corporal, you and the others diserve it after all that has happened." The Quarian nodded, "Thank you sir, Keelah Se'lai." "Keelah Se'lai Corporal." replied Eric as he continued his walk.

He walked through the colony, getting many waves and smiles from the people he passed. Eric couldn't help but smile at all the positive attention he was getting. He wrote it off as him and his troops stepping up where the Alliance could not.

He felt someone pulling on his hand and looked down to see three children standing next to him. A little girl and two little boys.

The girl had a blush on her face and looked down at her feet for a moment, before looking up at him and handing him a slip of paper. Eric took it gently and looked at it.

It was a drawing of him, or what looked like him, standing proudly ontop of what could have been a dead Collector. Above his head was written 'Our Hero' in big bold letters.

Eric smiled and kneeled down to the kid's eye levels, "It's beautiful. I will cherish it." The girl and two boys smiled before running of to do something. Eric folded the paper and placed it in his armor. He watched the kids running and couldn't help to think of what his own daughter would be like when she was born.

Continuing his walk, Eric came across a young man trying to lift a crate. He couldn't have been no older than 14. "Here, let me help you with that." he said lifting the crate up onto another one. "Thanks, been trying to get that up there for a while now." said the kid.

Eric smiled at him, "No probl-" Eric froze in mid-sentence.

He got a lot better look at the teen. He was a foot shorter than him and had sandy blond hair. But what got the young Commander was the green eyes that were almost exactly like his own.

The boy had frozen too when he saw Eric's face. "No...it...it can't be..." he whispered. "Eric?" "K-Kevin?" Eric asked in shock.

To Eric's utter astonishment...his little brother Kevin Lachance was standing right infront of him.

Kevin launched forward and tackled Eric to the ground, "ERIC! I thought you were dead!" Eric laughed with tears leeking from his eyes, "Its good to see you little bro." Kevin sat up, "How did you get here?" "I could ask you the same Kev." Eric replied.

"Kevin? Whats going on out he-" Eric looked up and saw a middle-aged woman step out of the nearby house. She had shoulder length brown hair and a pair of blue eyes. Once again, Eric was shocked to the core.

"Mom?"

Carol Lachance dropped the box she was holding, covering her mouth with her hands as she started to cry. "Eric?" she said around a sob. Eric stood up and ran forward wrapping his mother in a hug. She wasted no time returning it with vigor.

She leaned back and looked into her eldest son's eyes with her red puffy ones, "How...How are you alive? Your CO reported you MIA after the ambush. How did you get here?" Eric chuckled, "Like I said to Kev, I could ask you two the same."

Carol just hugged Eric again, "I'm just glad your alive...and here with us."

"High Commander!" Eric turned around and saw one of his Sergeants running up to him. "Report Sergeant." Eric said seriously. "Our scouts have reported that a Cerberus vessel is heading this way. They should be arriving in 6 hours." Eric nodded, "Have the remaining ships put on alert, I don't want any surprises." The soldier saluted before running toward the command post.

Eric looked back at his family and saw them looking shocked. "You lead that army that stopped the Collectors?" Kevin shouted. Eric smirked, "Damn straight." Then he looked solumn, "Lost a lot of good men too...one of them was a good friend."

Carol placed her hand gently on Eric's shoulder, "I'm sorry, but they died fighting something that was terrorizing everyone. Their all heros." Eric smiled, "That they are. And I was proud to lead them."

He looked at his brother and mother, "I think we need to have a long talk. Perhaps we should do that on my ship." Kevin looked ecstatic, Carol mearly smiled as they headed to where the dropships had been stationed.

X

"So...how did you guys end up here?" asked Eric. He, his brother and his mom were sitting in his private quarters hoping for some peace while they talked about what had occured.

"We honestly do not know. We were sitting at home one day when there was this bright flash. We woke up on a different colony being looked over by an Asari and a Turian." said his mother. "Mom freaked out, but I managed to calm her down enough for us to ask where we were." added Kevin.

"When did all of this happen?" asked Eric. "About a year ago. Kevin spent the whole time teaching me about this universe and the different species involved. Along with information about the Collectors and the Reapers." Carol looked at her son, "When we were told that you were missing in action after the attack on your squad we thought the worst...I thought I had lost my son..." She said as she started to cry again.

Eric hugged his mother, "I'm okay mom...better than okay now that I have you two in my life again." After releasing the hug, Carol wiped her eyes and looked up at him, "How did you get here?"

Eric told them about how he woke up on the Citadel after the attack, how he joined Shepard's crew and stopped Saren and Sovereign, falling in love with Liara and the two of them killing the old Shadow Broker and creating their own army to stop the Reapers.

The two other Lachances had to take a few minutes to absorb everything that they were told. Kevin spoke first, "Wow..." was all he said.

Carol looked proud, "You've done so much...your a hero to the people out there in the Traverse, as well as our friends on Horizon." Eric looked bashful, "Shepard's the real hero, but I do what I can." Carol nodded before giving him a sly look, "So...when am I going to meet my future daughter-in-law?"

Eric sputtered and Kevin laughed.

After regaining himself, Eric grinned back, "Soon...she's carrying your grand-daughter afterall." His mother's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock. Kevin stopped laughing and looked at him, "I'm...going to be an uncle?"

Eric ruffled his hair, "Of course little bro."

Carol snapped out of her stupor and shook her head, "Christ, I'm getting old." Eric chuckled, "Your not old mom." Carol smiled at her son's words.

'Yo boss! That Cerberus ship has entered the system and is hailing us." said Cat over the intercom. Eric rolled his eyes, "Whats it's IFF transmitting?" Cat was silent a moment, then she chuckled, 'You won't believe me.' "Try me." Eric replied.

'It's the _Normandy_.'

Eric grinned from ear to ear then looked at his mother and brother, "You guys wanna meet Commander Shepard?" Kevin practically lept out of his chair and ran for the elevator. Carol laughed at her youngest son's actions, "Why not. I have to meet the one that kept my son out of trouble before meeting his other half." she said as she and Eric followed the younger man.

**A/N: Plot twist...plot twist...and plot twist...Eric just keeps getting surprises huh? Now the _Normandy_ is heading his way, how will it all go down? Tune in and find out next time.**


	12. Taking Back Whats Yours

**A/N: Two in one day! Damn I'm good!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Eric stood in casual clothes as he stood in the cargo hold of the _Shadowed Light_. The _Normandy_ had docked with the cruiser and he was waiting by the air lock for his guests.

The door's lock turned green and slid open revealing Shepard, Garrus and Grunt. "You know if you wanted to visit a letter would have been better." Eric commented with a grin. Shepard laughed as he stepped onboard, "Whatever happened to surprise visits." he said shaking the younger Commander's hand.

Eric turned serious, "If you here for the Collectors being on Horizon...your a little late. My troops already took care of it." "I see that. Joker picked up the signals of your ships taking apart the Collector's ship." said Shepard. "I lost a lot of good men Shep, but not one colonist was taken."

"Thats good to hear. I'm sorry about your men, they fought for a strong purpose." Eric nodded, "That they did." Carol and Kevin walked into the cargo hold and Eric motioned them over. "Commander Shepard, this is my mom and little brother. I ran into them after the fight on Horizon.

Shepard was wided before he school his features, "It's a pleasure ma'am. Your son's one hell of a soldier, and one of the best that was on my crew." Carol smiled, "And it's a pleasure to meet the one that kept him alive. Thank you."

Kevin looked a Shepard in awe for a moment before shaking his hand too. "It's cool to finally meet you Commander." Garrus chuckled, "Your fan club continues Shepard."

The sound of the airlock doors opening caught their attention.

Eric looked around the squad and saw a group of 15 Cerberus operatives with assault rifles aimed at him with Miranda Lawson at the head with her SMG raised. "Eric Lachance, you are hearby placed in Cerberus custody. And you are to hand over all of the data you have collected on the Collectors."

"Miranda what is the meaning of this!" Shepard exclaimed. "Hes working for the Shadow Broker Shepard, and he has vital data on the Collectors. The Illusve Man wants him captured for interrogation. So I suggest you come quietly."

Eric didn't look the least bit nervious. "Did you seriously just pull guns on me on my own ship?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Our AI hacked in and shut down the locks on all of the doors in this room, no back up is coming to help you." said Miranda.

"All of you lower your weapons now!" Shepard roared taking out his assault rifle, Thane, Garrus and Grunt taking out their weapons in the process and standing infront of Eric's mom and brother. "Sorry Shepard, but the Illusive Man gave direct orders on this one." said Miranda.

Eric drew a Shuriken pistol from his jeans and aimed it at the Cerberus agents. "Shepard, I've killed well over a hundred Collectors on my own. 16 Cerberus agents is too easy." "You and what fucking army?" asked one of the nameless agents smugly.

Eric grinned evilly as over 25 soldiers decloaked and surrounded the Cerberus operatives who now looked nervious. "You honestly didn't think I would go willingly into a possible trap alone did you?" he asked. "Drop your weapons...or die." Eric said darkly.

The Cerberus agents were about to shoot, when Eric's biotic's flared and he yanked all of their weapons out of their hands. "You see Lawson, it pays to have an ace in the hole." Eric smiled when he saw the airlock open again, "Ain't that right, Jack?"

The 15 agents behind Miranda were encased in mass energy and were thrown violently into a wall. Miranda spun around and saw the ex-con behind her with a mass effect field still around her, "What up cheerleader?" she asked with a preditory grin.

"Jack! You betrayed us!" Miranda shouted. Jack laughed, "Like I'd ever work for Cerberus. But fuck-nut over there gave me all the data I needed to find the ones who fucked up my life. As well as front row tickets to Cerberus's destruction."

Miranda was lifted into the air by a white mass effect field and brought before Eric who's eyes were glowing. "Looks like you were the one captured Lawson." Garrus walked up and slammed the butt of his rifle into Miranda's neck knocking her out.

X

The Illusive Man sat in his chair as Shepard's hologram form appeared in the center of the room. "Shepard, all communication and signals from the _Normandy_ have gone dark. Mind explaining that for me." he said taking a drag on his cigar.

Shepard smirked, "Consider it my resignation." The Illusive Man froze and his eyes narrowed, "What?" "I'm taking control of _my_ ship and crew. We no longer need you to help us stop the Collectors and the Reapers." said Shepard crossing his arms.

The Illusive Man looked livid, "You can't be serious Shepard. Without our data you won't know how to stop the Collectors." "Thats where your wrong." spoke another voice.

Eric hologram form stepped in next to Shepard, "Especially since my army has stopped the Collectors from taking Horizon, and we put their ship down perminently." The Illusive Man gnashed his teeth, "Lachance."

"The one and only. Oh and don't worry about your operatives on the _Normandy_, they will be dealt with. Afterall, the Alliance would have fun interrogating them and finding out all they know." The Illusive Man stood from his chair, "You don't know what your messing with Lachance! And you Shepard! Cerberus brought you back from the dead...and we can put you right back!"

Shepard growled, "I'd like to see you try."

"The end of Cerberus is nigh Illusive Man. You know who I work for. Everything about Cerberus is at my disposal and can be public knowledge in a moments notice. I will pick apart your organization one facility at a time until you have no place left to hide." said Eric darkly. "Then we will find out just how _Illusive_ you really are."

Eric and Shepard both smirked at the slight nervious glint that came to the Illusive Man's eyes. "When the Collectors are dealt with...your next." said Eric. "Joker, loose this channel." ordered Shepard as the holograms vanished.

The Illusive Man sat back down in his chair and took another drag on his cigar, "This is far from over." he growled into the darkness

X

The _Normandy _had been completely scrubbed, taking out every bug and monitoring device belonging to Cerberus. EDI was still online, but had all of her connections to the organization severed. All that was left was the crew, which Shepard and Eric had gathered in the Cargo area of the _Normandy_.

"Who can I trust?" Shepard asked Eric. "Kenneth, Gabby, Gardner, Kelly, Jacob, and of course Joker and Chakwas." replied the other Commander. "Miranda too." he added making Shepard give him a look, "Trust me Shepard, she has her reasons for being under The Illusive Man's thumb. I'm working on getting her out from under it." said Eric.

Shepard nodded trusting his judgement and asked the five Cerberus agents forward, "I'm cleaning house. Are you guys in this for the safety of the galaxy...or Cerberus." he asked them.

Jacob stepped forward before Shepard finished speaking, "Been meaning to leave Cerberus for a while Commander, this mission is too important for just humanity to survive." he said standing next to him. Shepard nodded as he looked to the others.

Gabby and Kenneth stepped forward next, "Sir, me and Kenneth are in it for everyone. We just joined Cerberus hoping to do some good." said Gabby. "Shes right Commander. We're in too, if you'll have us." Shepard nodded as they took their place.

Mess Sergeant Gardner came forward next, "Well, I like cooking for a big crew. And Cerberus has always rubbed me the wrong way for their xenophobia. I just hope you have better things to cook with." he said to Eric. "That we do. If our guys are risking their lives, they need good food in them." Gardner nodded with a smile, "My philosophy kid."

Kelly was all that was left, she bit her lip as she contemplated her choice. After a few minutes, she came forward. "I...was asked to keep close tabs on you Commander...by the Illusive Man himself. But I never enjoyed doing the work Cerberus made me do." She looked at him pleadingly, "I love this universe, and everyone in it. I don't want to be with Cerberus anymore..."

Eric could hear the sincerity in her words, he gave a nod to Shepard. "You won't have to." Kelly smiled and walked over and joined the others.

"What are we going to do with the rest of them?" asked Garrus as they looked over the remaining Cerberus crew who refused to join them. "I got this." said Rico taking out his Firestorm. "We're not gonna gun them down Rico!" Eric said making the larger man groan in disappointment. "Ash told me that a Alliance vessel is on it's way to check up on the colony. We leave them detained there to wait to be picked up." said Eric.

"Good plan, an anonymous donation to the Alliance intelligence division." said Shepard impressed. "I wasn't lying to the Illusive Man, Cerberus is going down in more ways than one." said Eric

X

Two more days had passed. The salvage crews had gathered all they could from the Collector ship and had thrown the debris into the the local sun to make sure that the technology didn't fall into the wrong hands.

The Cerberus crew of the _Normandy_ had been detained on Horizon and would remain so until the Alliance came by and took them into custody. Eric and his troops had been labled the 'Hero's of Horizon' by the people and held in high regard.

Shepard and Garrus had spoken to Ashley and left on good terms saying they would message as often as they could. Now they were ready to head back to Shadow Army's main base.

X

Eric sat at his personal terminal reading the message he had recieved.

_High Commander Lachance_

_Mission Accomplished. Data Collected. Minimal Casualties. Good Work._

_Shadow Broker_

He smiled, mostly because this message was sent just incase someone intercepted it. The real message was on his omni-tool and could only be decrypted by him.

_Eric_

_Your mission was a success. I am terribly sorry about the losses we have taken, and the loss of Rez must have been hard for you. They will recieve a hero's burial when you return to the nebula. _

_I am happy that you have found your mother and little brother in this universe. It is a bizzare coincidence that they have wound up here as well, but it seems as though fate wanted them here with you. I cannot wait to meet your mother...I hope she approves of me..._

_Now that Shepard and the others are on board with what we are planning things will proved to be even better for our campaign against the Reapers._

_I cannot wait to see you when you arrive back home. May the Goddess be with you my love._

_Liara_

Eric smiled at he re-read the message. He then stood up and headed to the bridge, it was time to head back to base.

X

"Everythings good to go boss. The coordinates have been transfered to the _Normandy_ and they're following us back home." said Cat. "Good, lets get going then." said Eric as the small group of ships made their way to the mass relay.

Looking over his shoulder, Eric saw his mom and brother watching the stars through the viewport. "You sure you want to come along? I mean, don't you guys have friends here?" Carol looked at her eldest son and gave a small smile, "That pales in comparison to being with my boys...both of them. Your all I have."

"Awww...thats so cute." Cat said in a high voice. "Cram it helmsmen." Eric clipped making the red head laugh. "Whats your main base like?" asked Kevin. "You'll see for yourself little bro." Eric replied.

The main screen came on and showed Joker with Shepard standing behind him, "Yo Eric, we're right behind you. Just make sure you don't take any wrong turns." Cat scoffed, "Try not to get lost gimpy. I have a tendancy to be faster than other pilots." Joker raised an eyebrow, "Really? You never met a pilot like me sweet cheeks."

Cat looked gobsmacked, "You did not just call me that you limp dick, hobbling bastard!" "Enough!" both Eric and Shepard ordered at the same time. "Just stay the course...and try not to fight." said Eric trying to keep his laughter down. "See you at the base Eric." said Shepard as the screen vanished.

Things were changing, and Eric was glad that things were looking up for them. But what else would change for this universe because of his plans?

**A/N: I know what a lot of you are thinking in regards to Miranda. Believe me, she won't be treated as the enemy. Because she really isn't a bad person, just doing what she could to keep her sister safe. In the next chapter she will be willing to help Eric and Shepard after Eric shows her a little something he did for her and her sister. Reviews greatly appreciated.**


	13. Family Ties

**A/N: This chapter won't have any action in it. But you guys will see plently later on, believe me.**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Eric sat up in bed when his alarm went off. He had spent the last 12 hours doing his rounds, and making sure that Cat didn't fire a round straight at the _Normandy's_ cockpit. He pinched the bridge of his nose, the two pilots had been fighting non-stop over the comms since they left Horizon. And Eric had been doing all in his power not to go off on both of them. And he could tell that Shepard was in the same state of mind.

'Hay boss, we're approaching the nebula. Six hours till be dock with Anchor.' said Cat. Eric rubbed his eyes and staggered out of bed to get dressed. One hour of sleep wasn't enough for someone in his position.

X

The mess hall was quiet, not surprising given the time it was. Though Eric wasn't complaining as he sat alone holding a cup of coffee. He still wasn't fully awake, but he was used to this kind of thing when he assumed his role as High Commander.

"I'm surprised your awake." Eric looked up and saw his mother sit across from him. "You work too hard." she said drinking her own coffee. "I'm incharge of a large army and fleet mom. Guess it comes with the territory."

Carol looked at her son and sighed, "True. But you still have a personal life to. And your going to be a father, you need to make time for yourself." It was Eric's turn to sigh, "I can't mom. The Reapers are coming. If we don't stop them...I'll have nothing to make time with."

They were silent for a while until Eric spoke, "Would dad have been proud of me?"

Carol smiled and held his hand in her own, "Eric, you've done so much since you first came here. You've become a hero and role model for so many in this universe. You protected trillions from facing extinction, and now your preparing to fight a threat that up until now have been unopposed."

She gripped her son's hand tighter, "Your so much like him. Always selfless, thinking of the well being of others before yourself, and strong in the face of impossible odds. He would have been very proud of you."

Eric smiled, "Thanks mom." He stood up and gave her a hug before heading off to start his rounds.

At the table, Carol closed her eyes, "Hes grown up so much." she said in a whisper.

X

Eric stood at the bridge behind Cat as they entered they approached. "This is High Commander Lachance, requesting permission to dock Anchor." he said. 'Copy that High Commander. There is a ship in your group that is registering as a Cerberus vessel.' "It's no longer Cerberus, control. The _Normandy SR-2 _is under the leadership of Commander Shepard. He and his crew are our guests." said Eric. 'Copy that sir, permission granted.'

The _Shadowed Light_ docked in it's usual spot, the _Normandy _took the spot right next to it as the other ships took their place with the rest of the fleet.

Through the airlock, Eric stepped off of the ship with his family and squad and saw Shepard and his crew doing the same. "Welcome to Anchor guys." he said waving for them to follow him. "By the spirits...how did you construct all of this?" asked Garrus looking around the massive station.

"The old Shadow Broker had a pretty decent stockpile of hardware and facilities left over when we killed him. We just upgraded it all and made it better. We're taking in new ships and soldiers everyday. We even have a colony for refugees who have no where else to go." said Eric as they walked by troops who were stopping to salute him.

Eric stopped infront of a viewport making the others halt. On the other side there was a hanger where metal coffins were being unloaded from another ship and placed into neat rows on the side. Each one with a black flag barring the Shadow Army insignia laid over them.

Eric starrred at the coffins for a long time. Carol and Kevin looked at him in concern. "Eric?" asked Shepard. "I'm fine." he said turning on his heel lead them farther in. Kevin looked back into the hanger and felt his heart go out for his big brother.

X

After the tour of the station, Eric had lead them onto the bridge. "Very impressive. So much can be done from this one location. Yet you have more on planet below." said Mordin. "Gotta say, this is one bloody hell of an operation." said Zaeed.

"Its much more than a simple operation." said Captain Winters stepping over. "Commander Shepard, it's an honor." he said shaking his hand. "For me as well Captain, I've heard about your career back in the Alliance. Eric picked one of the best." replied Shepard

"Captain, how are things?" said Eric. "Much the same. The prototypes that the weapon smiths have been building are ready for testing." "Good, I'll be at the test when they are ready to begin." said Eric.

"Captain Winters is my second in command when I leave on missions." Eric explained to the others. "Too big of a job for one huh?" said Garrus. "I'm just one man split-lip." said Eric.

"Sir, I feel I should tell you that the ceremony is going to be tomorow at 1500 hours." said Winters. Eric sighed and nodded, "I'll be there." Winters nodded and walked away. "What was that shit about?" asked Jack.

"The funeral service for those who died on Horizon. Eric's leading the ceremony." said Rico. "You've taken on a lot." said Shepard. "Comes with the territory Shep." said Eric. He looked back at the group...and saw one missing. "Mom, wheres Kevin?"

Carol spun around and saw that her youngest son was indeed missing. "I thought he was right behind me." Eric rolled his eyes, "Probably got lost along the way, no surprise considering the size of the station."

He brought up his omni-tool and hit a few keys. A moment later a map of Anchor appeared with a small blue blip on one of the lower decks. "Hes in engineering." he looked at the others. "Have a look around the place and get comfortable, I'll go fetch him." He looked at his mom, "Meet us by the shuttle port. Theres someone I want you two to meet."

X

Kevin wandered through the deck, he couldn't believe that he had gotten lost: but the place was so huge!

He walked past several people, some human, a few Quarians, and a Turian or two as he looked around. The station felt comfortable to walk through dispite it being used to create things for war.

"Damn Bosht'et!" Kevin stopped and looked down a small corridor where he saw a small Quarian around his age working at a terminal. She was wearing a pinkish-red and white envirosuit, and from the sound of the voice it was a girl.

"Why won't you just connect?" she said outloud. "Having trouble?" Kevin asked making her jump. "Keelah! You scarred me." she said putting her hand over her chest. "Sorry, do you need help?" he asked. She looked at the terminal before looking back at him, "If you can."

Kevin walked up to the terminal and started to go through the different window displays really quickly. "Where did you learn to do that?" she asked. "I was always interested in computers and programing. Mom helped me get the implants to work terminals for complete efficientcy. As for how I can do it...I like to keep an open mind."

After a few key strokes the sceen showed green across the board. "Wow...I've been having trouble with this all day. Thank you." Kevin smiled, "No problem." he held out his hand, "Kevin Lachance." "Oh! Sorry, Nara'Vil nar Neema." she said shaking his hand.

"Lachance...You wouldn't happen to be related to the High Commander...would you?" she asked timidly. Kevin grinned, "Yup, hes my big brother." Nara's bright eyes widened behind her visor. "K-Keelah...I...I um..." she stumbled while wringing her hands together. Kevin chuckled, "It's okay. You won't get into trouble for talking to me, my brother isn't like that."

Nara relaxed and giggled nerviously, "Sorry, it's just that I have never met someone related to our leader." "Trust me, I'm better than him." Kevin said puffing out his chest making the young Quarian giggle again. "Oh really _little brother_."

Kevin turned pale and slowly turned to see Eric leaning against the wall of the corridor with a smirk on his face. "Oh...hay...Eric..." he said gulping. Nara had had hid behind Kevin.

Eric laughed, "Relax Kev. I see your making friends." he said gesturing to Nara. "How did you find me?" Kevin asked. Eric held up hid omni-tool, "I had my omni-tool scan the station for anyone matching my genetics. And here I am. I came looking for you because I want you and mom to meet someone special to me."

Kevin nodded, "Sure." he looked back at Nara, "You mind if I come back down here later?"

Nara looked shocked, "Um...well...I have work to do and um..." "Take the day off Nara." said Eric shocking the young Quarian, "You've been working hard, you diserve some time off." Nara tilted her head and looked at Kevin who was smiling, "Oh...okay then. Well, meet me in the mess hall around noon...if you want."

Kevin grinned, "I'll see you there." he said following Eric out of the engineering deck.

Nara went back to her terminal and thought back to the boy she just met. And couldn't help but feel a little excited for seeing him again soon.

X

After a quick shuttle ride, Eric, his mom and brother were walking down the halls of the Shadow Broker's main base. They walked past the YIMR mech guards after Eric flashed his identification and entered the main room. "This way." Eric said leading them through the large office.

They entered the large apartment just as Liara was walking down the stairs. "Welcome home." she said walking up to him and giving him a kiss. "Its good to be home beautiful." Eric said lovingly.

"Liara, this is my mother Carol and my little brother Kevin." he said motioning to his family. "It is an honor to meet you." said Liara with a slight bow. Carol stepped forward and wrapped the young Asari in a small hug, "Don't be so formal, you love my son, you are family now." Liara hesitated but returned the embrace.

They had spent the next hour talking together. Liara and Carol had gotten along very well, so much so that she was telling embarrising stories about Eric and Kevin when they were younger.

Everything was going well, until Eric's omni-tool beeped. "Something wrong?" asked Liara. Eric shook his head, "No, but it is something important." he looked at Liara sadly before giving her a kiss. "I'll be right back." he said heading for the door. "Hay Eric wait up!" Kevin said chasing after him.

Carol laughed, "Those two are still the same." Liara nodded, "Yes, Eric did say that Kevin looked up to him a lot when they were growing up." The human woman looked at the Asari, "He really loves you, I have never seen him so attached to another woman like he is with you." Liara smiled and and rubbed her stomach, "He is my mate, I cannot see my life without him."

Carol looked down at Liara's slightly swollen stomach, "Can I..." she asked hesitantly. Liara smiled and nodded, "She is your grand-daughter, of course you can." Carol reached out and rested her hand on the small bump and couldn't help but feel happiness flow through her.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother." Liara giggled, "I wasn't expecting to be a mother so soon. But I am happy that me and Eric have started a family." "Guess that explains why hes working and fighting as hard as he can." said Carol. "He wants a better future for her, for us, and all others in the universe." Liara sighed, "I sometimes wonder if he takes on too much."

"He does, but he has a strong woman behind him every step of the way." said Carol smiling. Liara smiled back.

X

In a small interrogaton room on Anchor, Miranda Lawson sat at the only table starring at the two way mirror infront of her. She didn't expect to be captured, but she had known that going against the Shadow Broker's forces with only a handful of agents wasn't a smart move. Especially against one such as Eric Lachance.

She had looked up his files and found that he was both famous and infamous across the Terminus Systems for his heroing actions. Being on Shepard's original crew was just the beginning, and being the High Commander of Shadow Army made him a very formidable opponent.

Dispite all of that, the Illlusive Man had sent her to take him any way. There was only one plausable explination for why.

The Illusive Man wanted her to get killed.

The door to the room opened and Eric stepped into the room, silently taking the seat across the table from her and setting the datapad on the table he brought in with him. "How we doin Ms. Lawson?" he asked causally. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked emotionless.

Eric raised an eyebrow, "Straight to the point huh, wouldn't expect anything less from one of the Illusive Man's best." She was silent. "Alright then, try this one. I know why you work for Cerberus." "Really?" asked the Aussie.

The young Commander held up the datapad which showed a picture of a younger woman that looked a little like Miranda, "Your sister...Oriana."

Miranda's eyes widened and she looked paler. "Guess I hit the nail on the head." Eric said setting the datapad infront of her. "What did you do to her!" she screamed. "Not a thing. Read the information infront of you." Eric said without losing his cool.

The Cerberus operative snatched up the datapad and started to read. Eric watch her face go from confusion to horror in seconds. "This...this can't be right..." she said in fear. "I'm afraid not. Working for the new Shadow Broker has a lot of perks. The Illusive Man was planning on giving the data on your sister's whereabouts to your father so that you would remain faithful to Cerberus. He used you Miranda." Eric said sadly.

Miranda slumped in her chair, "We...we have to do something! I can't let my father get to her!" Eric smiled and motioned to the door.

It opened, and to Miranda's utter shock, Oriana walked through the door. "Hello Miranda."

The Aussie was frozen in place, "How...how do you know me?" she asked. "Eric here contacted me and warned me about the danger I was in. He had his trooped escort me and my parents to the colony here and sent me everything about you. About what you did to save me, and why you had to do what you did to keep me hidden."

Miranda got to her feet and pull her sister into a hug. "Thank god...I'm so sorry...I thought I could keep you safe." Oriana hugged her back, "It's alright, I'm here now. And I want to get to know my big sister."

Eric stayed off to the side and watched the sisters reunited after so long. "Lachance...I don't know what to say. Whatever could I do to repay you for keeping Oriana safe?" asked Miranda.

"I could use your help Miranda. Someone with your leadership skills and intellect could prove invaluable to what me and the Shadow Broker are trying to achieve. We need to stop the Reapers, and we need all the help we can get." said Eric.

Miranda nodded, "Alright, I'll help where I can. But how will the people in your forces react to me." "Don't worry Ms. Lawson, we have several people who defected from Cerberus here. You'll fit in just fine." Eric left the room after that giving the sisters some time alone.

Walking through the station, Eric entered the mess hall and saw something that made him grin.

Kevin was sitting next to Nara and making small talk. He saw Nara start giggling at something Kevin said and realized they were on the fast track to being friends.

Deciding to leave them alone, he headed for the bridge to find Shepard. There was still a lot of work to do before they make their next step.

**A/N: This chapter was more or less a spot filler. But you gotta admit it explains a lot for the story itself. And it looks like Kevin found himself a little interest of his own since arriving with his brother. Reviews still welcome.**


	14. Funerals and Prototypes

**A/N: Been liking the reviews I've gotten. I've come up with some new ideas for the fic, I hope you enjoy them. I added a little something from another game I thought was awsome, if you've played it, you'll recognize it.**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

The air on Helghan had a very depressing feeling to it. The hundreds in attendence could feel it as they sat in silence. Shepard stood off to the side with the rest of his crew as Eric stepped onto the podium at the head of the large group in his formal uniform.

Behind him was a large wall made of onyx with dozens of names etched into it. Behind the wall, was a cemetary where a headstone stood for each name on the wall.

Shepard also took notice of several families in the audience that were all holding flags. Men, women and children, the families of those who had lost their lives on Horizon.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen for coming today." Eric started off. "There aren't many words that can be said about those we lost on Horizon. However, I can say that they had fought and died with honor." His eyes locked with several in the front row.

"My heart and soul goes out to the families of those lost, I lead them, and I am proud of how they fought for peace. For their sacrifice took bravery beyond measure, courage in the face of impossible odds for the safety of the innocents on that colony. They stopped the Collectors from taking them, and sent a message that we will not give up."

Eric closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "Those men and women, they stood for everything that we are fighting to protect. They have enabled all of us, and they shall never be forgotten."

He looked over to the side where Captain Winters stood before a firing squad. Eric nodded before snapping a salute as the audience stood up. "Present, Arms!" Winters shouted as the line of soldiers took aim at the sky, "Fire!"

The guns echoed. "Fire!" Eric remembered the faces of those who had died that day. "Fire!" He bowed his head and lowered his arm as the gunfire faded.

X

"It's hard to believe that so many died that day." said Garrus looking at each name on the wall. The service had ended hours prior, but there were still a lot of people there paying their respects to the deceased. "Considering what they were up against, it isn't. But they took a lot of the bloody bastards down with'em." said Zaeed.

Shepard looked over the wall as well, his gaze went over to Eric who was talking to a woman and her daughter. After a few words he walked over to them. "It was a beautiful service Eric." he said to the younger Commander. Eric just nodded and looked at all the names.

"Its the third one I've done since becoming High Commander." he said tracing his fingers over the wall. "They were my soldiers, it is my responsibility to ensure they recieve an honorable burial."

"Your different." Commented Garrus. "Being a leader of a large army does that to you split-lip. I'm just hoping that it's enough." said Eric. "Don't be a pansy mate, you just have to keep up what your doin and walk over the dead." said Zaeed.

Eric leered at the old mercenary in hate, "Tell them that." he growled motioning to the mourning families. He walked away from the wall and toward the cemetary on the other side. He tredded silently through the rows of graves until he found the one that he was looking for.

"Hay Rez. Thought I'd pay you a visit." he said to the stone. Reaching into his statchel, he pulled out the two curved knives that belonged to the merc and laid them criss-crossed on the ground. "I wish things were different man, wish I had acted quicker before...well...yeah."

Eric pulled out the oval locket his friend had given to him the day he died, he opened it revealing a holo of a younger Rez standing next to a woman and holding two girls in his arms. "I'll find your daughter Rez. And I'll keep my promise. She'll know you died a hero."

Silence fell, the wind picked up and blew across the field. The sounds of footfalls caught Eric's attention. "Following me?" he asked the visitor.

Shepard stepped up next to him. "Zaeed was out of line. It's never easy to lose comrads. Especially ones who gave their all." Eric nodded, "I know Shep." The two Commanders stood in the cemetary for a few more moments before making their way back to the Helghan base.

X

Everything had gone on schedule in the days that followed the funeral service. The _Normandy_ was being given several huge upgrades and wouldn't be space worthy for about a month. This bit of news had pissed Joker off to no end, but Shepard calmed him down saying that it would be nessisary if they were to take on the Collectors and finish them off.

Liara and Eric's mother had gotten along very well, Eric often saw the two together whenever he got back to the ship. Kevin had found a good friend in Nara. The two were seen together all over Anchor. It had gotten to the point where Kevin asked Eric for a job with the young Quarian. The older brother couldn't help but let Kevin have it.

Miranda had integrated well since being brought there. Eric had her placed with the science and weapons division on Helghan to help them plan for the future. And she worked very well with her co-workers now that she didn't have to watch her back.

In addition to it all, the crew of the _Normandy _and the crew of the _Shadowed Light_ had also gotten along. Rico, Jacob and Jack spent a lot of time in the armory taking a look at the large arsenal avaliable. Mordin worked with Terran in the labs, comparing notes on several pieces of data and experiments in cooperation for better results. Sev and Garrus were always in the firing range pitting their skills with sniper rifles against each other.

Chakwas was in the large medical clinic on Anchor with Micka, using her vast knowledge of the medical field to help where she could. As for Joker, he had to deal with Cat following him around getting on his case. The other pilot fired back with his usual witty remarks, but Cat was just as clever as he was.

X

Eric and Shepard stood on Anchor's bridge looking over the large galaxy map. "We still have people to aquire for our mission." said Shepard. Eric nodded, "I know. Kasumi Goto, master thief, currently on the Citadel." The map highlighted the location of the Citadel. "Thane Krios, Drell assassin. And Samara, Asari Justicar which are both on Illium." The map highlighted Illium.

"I have a couple people to pick up as well." Eric brought up two dossiers before them. "Nikolai Sellof, gun for hire, wanted for the deaths of several corrupt figure heads. Currently stationed on Omega. He joined us a while back and I sent him out to keep an eye on the merc factions in the area, his last transmission was from there."

"And Vog, a Batarian whos an ex-Blue Sun Captain. Sent out into the Hourglass nebula with a squad to monitor possible Collector activity. Lost transmission from their vessel about two days ago." Eric finished up.

"Guess we'll have to go in order." said Shepard. "Agreed, we'll start at the Citadel first, theres something I have to take care of first. And I think a chat with Anderson wouldn't hurt." said Eric.

'High Commander, the prototypes have been completed and are ready for testing.' chimed an audio feed from Eric's omni-tool. "Perfect, gather everyone together and have them meet us at the Helghan base." Eric said back. He looked at Shepard with a grin, "It's show time."

X

After two hours, both crews along with Eric's family, Captain Winters, Liara and Nara had assembled at the base in a large lab where two large tubes sat on the wall. "So whats this all about?" asked Jack. Eric looked to them all, "I've had the men and women in the weapons division build all sorts of new weapons, armor and technological advancements to aid in our fight. But this by far is one of the best we've all come up with." He looked at Terran, "Take it away Terran."

The Salarian scientist pulled a switch and the tubes opened revealing two human sized suits. The suits were bone white with black trim with several lights along the armor that were black because it was off. The helmets were also white, but had a dark blue tinted visor and what looked like a small antenna behind the left side.

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet the ARS battle suit systems. They are designed to make the wearer stronger, faster, more agile and possess advanced combat situational awareness. They are created from a carbon nanotube-based based textile that his harder than steel, but possesses little to no weight. This combined with a built in shielding system, the suits can make any individual into a literal one man army." Terran said proudly.

Everyone save for Eric and Liara stood slackjawed. "Holy...fucking...shit." said Jack. "I looked over the schematics and I have to say it's very impressive." said Miranda. "Both suits have the same features that can be accessed anytime to the one operating them. However, a neural implant is required in order to for the suits to link up with the operator's nervious system."

"So, whos going to test drive these bad boys?" asked Joker.

"I will." said Eric making all of them look at him wide eyed.

"I wouldn't advise that Eric, you don't even possess the implant to operate the suit." said Miranda. "Then give me the implant, I could never ask someone else to do something that I would not." said Eric as he shrugged out of his shirt and sat in a chair that was hooked up to a machine.

Carol walked up but was stopped by Liara, "He will be safe, I have faith in him. You should too." she said gently. The woman nodded and gripped Liara's hand with her own.

"We still need to test the other suit." said Terran.

Shepard stepped forward and sat in the chair next to Eric's, "I'm with Eric on this. Besides, it might be fun." he said with a grin. Terran looked to Miranda and nodded, "Alright, we'll begin the procedure."

The two Commanders were strapped down to the chairs, their heads locked in place so that they couldn't move. The machine started to power up, two large needles lowered and took position behind their necks. "This will feel very painful. And the after effects will also feel very discomforting. But once your bodies fully link with the implants you'll be ready for the ARS systems." said Terran.

Miranda stepped up to the controls and gave one last worrided glance to the two before starting the machine.

The large needles moved slowly toward their marks. Eric closed his eyes and took deep breaths to stay calm. Shepard did the same as he waited. The other's looked on with held breaths as the large needles pierced their skin.

Eric felt as though his head had been ripped open as the machine pushed farther into his neck. It stopped, then more pain exploded as the neural implant was set into place before the machine retracted.

The two Commanders felt as though their bodies were set on fire as the implants infused themselves into their nervious systems. Eric's vision turned blood red and felt every fiber of his body spasm. _**"Hold steady young one. It is almost over."**_spoke one of the spirits.

After what felt like an eternity, the pain and numbness slowly subsided as they were released.

Liara ran forward and held Eric as he got his senses back, "Are you well?" she asked. Eric shook his head, "A slight headache, but its better than what it was before." He looked over to Shepard who was being helped up by Garrus and Zaeed. "We'll wait for you two to feel better before starting the test runs." said Miranda.

"You ready for this Shep?" asked Eric. Shepard smirked, "More than ready."

**A/N: Looks like Shepard and Eric are going to go for a spin huh? For the record, I don't own Vanquish either. I'm going pretty fast, so the next update will take a little while so I don't burn myself out. Keep the reviews comin folks!**


	15. Test Drive

**A/N: I know most of you guys are wondering about the ARS battle suits. They are from a game called Vanquish by the SAGA company. An awesome game with some pretty cool effects. But if you wanna know what the suits look like, check them out by typing in 'Vanquish Suit' in any Image Search engine. **

**Anyway...on with the fic!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Mordin ran a full scan over Eric and Shepard roughly an hour after the implants were set in place. "Brain waves normal. No signs of stress. No side effects. Heart rates at proper levels. Neural implant success." he said after checking their vitals. "We can begin the tests when you are ready." said Terran.

The two leaders stood on marked sections of the floor as robotic arms removed the suit components from the tubes they were housed in and started piecing them together on their bodies. The Commanders vanished under the white armor as the helmets were set into place and connected with the rest of the suits with a hiss and click.

"Give the suits a moment to link up with your implants." Miranda commented watching their progress. The two felt a little pressure at the back's of their skulls as the suits syncronized. The pressure faded, and the once blackened lights on the outside of the suits turned bright green.

Eric watched from inside his suit as the HUD came online showing his vitals, air supply, shield strength, and motion tracker. "Hay Shepard, you good?" he asked. "Everything checks out here." Shepard replied flexing his arms and hands.

"How do they feel?" asked Talon from his spot with the others. "Surprisingly light weight. It's even lighter than my usual armor." said Shepard as he jumped up and down a few times. Eric punched the air a was surprised at how fast his hand moved.

The system was a success so far.

X

They all had taken two dropships from the facility to a large open field that was paved over and had several crates, walls and other objects scattered around that would be used for the testing grounds. Everyone had gathered behind a large bulletproof glass wall to watch the test.

Eric and Shepard stood in the center of the grounds, each with a standard assault rifle and heavy pistol. "We'll be starting the test now. Are you two ready?" asked Miranda. "Just a sec." Eric said bringing up his omni-tool, "Alright, now were good." Terran hit a switch and the testing ground activated.

Security mechs activated and came at them, along with several gun turrets that were stationed around. Music started blasting from Eric's omni-tool, Shepard looked at him oddly from under his helmet, "Iron Man by Ozzy." Eric replied as the mechs drew in closer.

The duo split off and ran in opposite directions, their enhanced speed keeping them one step ahead of the rounds fired at them. Eric ran up a nearby wall and vaulted off, flipping himself upside down and firing down on the heads of the mechs below him before landing with a heavy thud back on the ground.

Shepard sprinted from cover to cover, looking like a white blurr as he dodged the shots fired in his direction. With a massive leap, he landed ontop of one of the turrets. Tossing a grenade into it's station and leaping away just as it exploded.

Eric used his biotics to lift three mechs into the air and drew his pistol. His HUD synched with the weapon's sights and targeted the machine's heads. Three lightning fast shots, and all three mechs were missing heads.

Shepard grabbed a mech and threw it into a crate, his enhanced strength shattered both the bot and the crate on contact. Another mech had snuck around him, but the Commander's motion tracker picked it up. In one swift movement, Shepard lept into the air, spun around, and kicked the bot's head clean off.

Four YIMR mechs came online and skulked into the grounds, Eric activated the boosters in his suit sending him sliding at high speeds across the ground and through one of the large mech's legs. He spun with the boosters still active and severed the YIMR's legs dropping it to the ground before flipping himself up onto it's back. Forcing his fist through the mech's back, he fired a blast straight through it's chest taking it down.

Another YIMR opened fire with it's guns forcing Eric to leap into cover and draw his pistol. He peeked over the cover allowing his HUD to scan the mech for weaknesses. The targeting locked onto the weak spot on the neck.

Eric focused, his powers slowing down time around him. He vaulted over the cover and launched himself into the air. He took aim and fired his pistol, the round flying straight through the weak point and taking the mech's head off and shutting it down without activating it's overload function.

On the other side of the sight, Shepard was dealing with the other two YIMRs. He used his own boosters to slide away from the rockets and gunfire sent his way. His HUD activated telling him the suit was starting to overheat from the booster's constant use.

He flipped up from the ground and ran at the mechs, ducking and weaving around the rounds fired at him. Charging energy from the suit's core into his body, he threw a volley of punches and kicks that left huge dents in the YIMR's armor and taking them down.

The second mech attempted to fire on the Commander, but Shepard boosted under the explosive round. He slid right up to the YIMR and launched a massive kick into it's chest that sent it flying through the air and through a concrete wall where it laid motionless.

Eric walked over and joined him just as the flaps around the core on the back of Shepard's suit flared up. "Whats it doing?" asked Shepard. "It's overheated. A bit of a downfall dispite all the suit's advancements, the shut is still active, but all of it's special abilities are temporarily offline until it cools off." said Eric.

Shepard's suit cooled down and he was able to move better again. Everyone in attendance was shocked beyond words. "The tests are a success. The suits worked better than we thought they would." said Terran. Miranda looked over the data they collected and couldn't help be impressed.

X

The two Commanders joined the others, "That was awesome." said Kevin. "I have to agree, that was an impressive display." said Garrus. The face components disassembled and slid to the back of the helmet revealing their faces. "These are the only ones functional. At some point II hope to have more made, but it's a long process and consumes a lot of resources and funds." said Eric.

"So we can only have about a handful of these things." said Rico knocking on Eric's shoulder plate. "Makes sense." said Zaeed, "Wouldn't want this tech falling into the wrong hands."

"The test went by with flying colors. However, due to the syncronization, only you and Commander Shepard can use the suits." said Miranda. Eric raised and eyebrow and looked to Shepard, "Guess we both got a boost in our arsenal. Have to customize them first though."

Shepard laughed as they all headed back to the facility.

X

Another two days had passed, and Eric stood in the ARS lab looking over his and Shepard's suits. After talking with the lab techs, they had managed to add some color to the once white armor.

Shepard had his painted black with red trim, and had the N7 insignia proudly displayed on the right breast plate. Eric added some familiarity to his. Digital camo all over with the US Marines insignia on the left shoulder and the Shadow Army insigna on the right.

"Admiring your latest achievement." Eric smirked, "It's not really mine. Everyone here in the weapon labs diserve the credit." Liara stepped up next to him. "As long as it keeps you safe." she said looking the ARS over. "That combined with my awesome skills, nothing will take me down." Eric said grinning. "So says the one who falls to jelly when we're in bed." the Asari said with a sly grin. The blush on Eric's face proved that she had won.

"When are you leaving again?" she asked after a long pause. "In about a week. Shepard and his crew agreed to ride on the _Shadowed Light_ until we get word that the _Normandy_s ready again." Eric replied. He looked at his mate and saw the down trodden look upon her face.

He stepped infront of her and lifted her head up with his finger, "Come with us." he said quietly. Liara's eyes widened, "Eric you know I cannot." "Liara...you've worked so hard as the new Shadow Broker. You need time off. And I think we should see the universe one last time before the Reapers come." He reached out and rubbed her stomach, "You need this. And Chakwas and Micka can montior yours and the baby's health."

Liara mulled it over, she did need some time off. The constant stress with her job couldn't be good for her daughter. And she wanted more time with Eric before the Reapers came and he went out with Shepard to stop them.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Alright, I can montior my informants from the ship if need be. But what about your mother and Kevin?" Eric grinned again, "Their coming too. Kevin even begged me to bring Nara along as well." Liara giggled, "Those two are quite close aren't they." "Wouldn't be surprised if something more were to come out of it. Who knows." replied Eric.

They embraced, and just enjoyed the closeness that they are deprived of on a regular basis.

'High Commander! Theres an emergency!' Eric whipped out his omni-tool, "Whats wrong Anchor?" 'We recieved a Quarian distress signal from the planet Halestrom roughly ten minutes ago. Sources indicate it was from your friend Tali'Zorah.'

**A/N: Looks like the rest of their mission begins now. How will the new suits work out for Eric and Shepard now that they have aquired them? Update coming ASAP!**


	16. Rescue

**A/N: Back again folks! Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate the confidence boost. Heres chapter 16!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

It didn't take long to have the _Shadowed Light_ preped and ready for launch. After Shepard had heard that Tali was in trouble he had his crew onboard and ready to go. Miranda was also coming along, she was still a valuable asset to what they were doing and no one on board had an issue with it...except for Jack of course.

Eric looked at the cruiser as the loading process was completed. They had even loaded the ARS suits onboard just in case.

"High Commander." Eric turned and saw Captian Winters behind him. "Yes Captain?" he asked. "Sir, I just think it would be good to bring a long a squad of recruits. They could use the hands on experience."

Eric nodded, "You got their dossiers?" Winters handed him a datapad and he started to look through it. The five listed were in the top of their class since they were all brought in. One caught his attention almost immediately.

Derrick Tensen. Eric smirked, the kid really changed after that day. His dossier said that he was a natural leader and was excelling in marksmanship. But above all of that, he was a biotic. The medical reports included said that he was still harnessing his abilities, but he was getting better.

"Good choices. I think they'll get along just fine." Winters nodded and walked away. Eric looked through the datapad again, things were turning out better than he thought.

X

The _Shadowed Light_ pulled out of Anchor and began it's approach toward the mass relay. On the bridge, Cat was sat as she pulled the ship in. In the co-pilot seat, Joker sat looking through the readouts. "She runs pretty good. Not as good as the _Normandy _of course, but good nontheless." he commented. Cat snorted, "Whatever gimp, my baby can fly circles around your ex-Cerberus junk heap."

"Don't start this again guys." said Shepard rubbing the bridge of his nose. Eric walked up next to him, "Same shit?" he asked. Shepard nodded, but kept his eyes on the stars outside the cockpit.

"We'll get there in time Shepard." he said honestly. Shepard sighed, "Are you absolutely sure?" "Have I ever lead you wrong?" Eric said back.

The other Commander seemed to relax, "I want to see her again. Our last meeting wasn't on good circumstances." Eric could hear the wanting in his voice. "You love her, don't you?" Eric asked already knowing the answer.

Shepard smiled, "That obvious?" "Yeah actually. You two seem to have that connection you know." Eric replied. Shepard looked back out at the stars, "I've never felt that close to anyone before. Shes...special."

"Believe me Shepard, I know how you feel. Me and Liara always had that connection, so I can relate." said Eric.

"Man...I feel like I'm in some kind of mushy chick flick." said Joker. "Cram it 'spanky'." Eric said back.

Cat whipped around with an odd look, "Spanky?" Joker turned pale and started to sweat. "Have fun Joker." Eric said as he and Shepard went toward the CIC.

X

Kevin worked at the terminal that had been assigned to him. Eric said that he and their mother could come, but since he wanted to do some good on his brother's ship he decided to work in engineering with Nara.

Said Quarian was quietly working at the terminal next to him. "I cannot believe that I get to see Tali after so long." she said out of the blue. "You know Tali?" asked Kevin. "Yes, she was always like a big sister to me back at the Flotilla. The last time I saw her was when she came back from Pilgramige. Before..."

Kevin noticed that when she trailed off her body language took a turn for the worst. "Nara?" he asked concerned. "It's...It's nothing Kevin." she said going back to her terminal.

The younger Lachance could hear the quiet sobs that she was trying to hide. He rested a hand on her shoulder making her stop, "It's not nothing. What happened?"

Nara was silent for a moment, "My parents...they were killed when Cerberus attacked the Migrant Fleet." she confessed.

Kevin felt horrified, then rage for what Cerberus had done. He pulled the young Quarian into a hug as she started to cry on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Nara." he said soothingly while rubbing circles on her back.

"They...they were doing repair work on one of the other ships when it happened. I was on the Neema improving my hacking skills when it happened." she said still holding onto Kevin. "I miss them...so much. But Tali and her aunt Raan were always there for me after it happened."

Kevin held her tighter and felt her relax in his arms, "I'll be here for you, whenever you need me." he said. Nara smiled under her visor, and couldn't help but feel happy at the warm feelings that came with the contact. "Thank you Kevin."

They released each other hesitantly, "We should, get back to work." said Nara wringing her hands together. "Yeah, we should." They went back to their terminals, but would steal glances at each other every so often.

X

Eric entered the crew's barracks, and was in luck when he saw the person he was looking for playing a game of Skillian Blitz with a few other soldiers. "Gentlemen." he said calmly. The men immediately dropped their cards and stood at attention, "At ease guys. Tensen, mind if I have a word." "Yes, sir." said the young recruit as they stepped out into the corridor.

"I've read the reports from Captain Winters, he says you've done damn well for yourself in your training." said Eric. "I do the best I can sir." said Tensen. Eric nodded, "Thats good. How have you dealt with your...issues, since we last spoke?"

"I've overcome them. I have a Salarian and an Asari in my squad and we're all good friends after working together." said the recruit. "Thats good. I pulled you out here because from what I've heard your leadership material. Thats why I want you and your squad on the ground when we reach Halestrom."

Tensen looked concerned, "Sir, from the reports we've read over thats Geth territory. I don't think my team is ready for that." "You'd be surprised at what you can do. Besides, you won't be alone. Commander Shepard, myself, and about a dozen others are going in on dropships to evac the Quarian teams first. Thats where I want your squad, your job is to ensure that they get out safely." Eric said laying down the gameplan.

Tensen gave a nod, "Yessir." Eric smirked and slapped the younger man on the shoulder, "I got faith in you and your team Derrick." he said before walking away.

X

After his meeting with Tensen, Eric went to the cargo hold to suit up. They were two hours out from Halestrom and he needed to be armed.

Sitting in the armory in his ARS armor, he started gathering up his weapons for the mission. His long serrated knife was strapped to his lower back horizontally. His smaller combat knife in his right armored boot. Two Shuriken pistols were holstered on both hips. And lastly, his newest addition.

On the table before him was a custom made M8 Avenger assault rifle he built himself. It was a lot like a normal M8, but was given several mods and upgrades. The barrels where longer giving it better range and accuracy. The scope had been enhanced which gave it's range a boost. And lastly, a dampener added to the main chamber decreased the recoil making it steadier.

"Thats an impressive piece of hardware." said Jacob from the other side of the armory. "I'm having many more built for infantry, this is just one of many." said Eric.

Shepard, Rico, Talon, Garrus, and Grunt joined them as they started gathering up their arsenal. "So whats the plan?" asked Garrus loading up on thermal clips. "We're going in on two dropships. We'll touch down and evac the Quarian strike team first, I have two squads of troops incharge of that." said Eric.

"What about the environment?" asked Talon. "According to the data, Halestrom's positioned close to the system's sun which is slowly going unstable. The heat levels on the planet could fry our shields if we stepped into direct sunlight." said Jacob.

"Then we fight in the shade, but no hiding." said Grunt as he hefted a Firestorm off one of the racks. "I'm with lizard man over there. We're going to be making scrap metal out of those Geth." said Rico around the cigarette in his mouth.

Shepard finished attaching the parts to his ARS armor and started to gather his weapons. "Like Eric said, he help the Quarians first. Than deal with the Geth."

'Heads up guys. Approaching atmosphere in ten.' said Joker. They left the armory and loaded up onto the dropship. Across from them, Eric saw Tensen and his team ready and waiting.

When they other dropship was preped, the cargo bay opened and the ships flew down to the planet.

X

Tali ducked down as several plasma bolts flew over her head. "Tali!" Reegar shouted running over to her. "You need to get to the bunker on the other side of the site." said the Quarian marine as he emptied his thermal clip into a Geth Destroyer.

"I won't abandon you and the others! We've lost too many today!" she shouted back after blasting a Geth Trooper through the middle with her shotgun.

"This isn't up for debate Tali! If we lose that data the people we've lost today will have died for nothing!" Reegar said after taking out a group of Geth with a rocket launcher. With a heavy sigh, Tali nodded, "Alight, I'll get to the data and keep it safe."

"Don't worry about us Tali. We'll cover you." said one of the other marines. "Everyone covering fire!" Reegar shouted as they all fired on the Geth. Tali took the distraction and ran off to the bunker.

X

The two dropships flew low over the sites looking for signs of life. "Sir, heat readings are going to high levels." said the pilot. Eric stood next to him as the windshield of the ship polarized, "Don't worry, these ships were designed for high temps." He hit a few switches on the console and started surfing the radio traffic. Most of it was static, but he managed to hit pay dirt.

'Keep those snipers pinned down!' shouted someone. "This is High Commander Lachance of Shadow Army. What's your status?" he asked into the comms. 'Who in the hell...If your coming in now any support would be better than what I got right now.' replied the Quarian.

"I've got a dropship full of heavily armed men ready to kill some Geth. And a second ship ready to evac you guys if need be." replied Eric. 'That sounds damn good Commander. We're in the center of the site.' "Gotcha." Eric said ending the link.

"Heads up boys and girls! We're going in hot!" he shouted over his shoulder. Everyone got out their weapons and prepared for the fight.

The dropships flew into a wide open area. A couple of Quarian marines were seen hunkered inside a structure on the far side, while Geth of various kinds were bombarding them with plasma fire. "Alright guys, lets give them some cover." Eric said as his faceplate slide into place. "Echo 1, Echo 3, break off and wait for my call to evac them out. We don't want one of our birds taken out."

'Yessir.' replied both pilots as the troops jumped from the open ramps.

They hit the ground and open fired on the nearest Geth. Eric whipped out his assault rifle and took down four directly though the optics. Shepard had used his boosters to slide straight at a destroyer and punched it high into the air before shooting a sniper on a nearby catwalk.

Jacob used his lift to bring several Geth Troopers into the air allowing the other soldiers to gun them down before their bodies were used as projectiles against the other Geth.

Grunt grabbed a Geth Trooper by the throught and savagely ripped it in half before charging the others.

Derrick and his squad had taken cover behind a few crates and were picking off the Geth as they came out of a warehouse on the other side of the area. One sniper leaned out too far and was struck with a singularity fired by Derrick that sent it crashing into the far wall.

After a few more minutes of fighting, the Geth in the area had all fallen.

X

Eric stood up and headed toward where the Quarians were taking refuge with Shepard and Garrus. "We will check the situation inside. The rest of you keep this area secure for the dropships." Eric ordered as they entered the structure.

Inside, there were roughly 14 Quarians in all. Over half were on the floor being tended to for injuries. "That was one hell of a gun fight. Thank Keelah that you showed up when you did." said a Quarian heading in their direction. "You the one in charge?" asked Shepard as his and Eric's faceplates slid open.

"Names Kal'Reegar, Migrant Fleet Marines. You must be Lachance." said Reegar pointing at Eric. "The one and only. Whats your situation Reegar?" "Not good. Most of my squad was wiped out within the first few waves. The Geth are relentless. These are all that I have left." Reegar said motioning to the others.

"Wheres Tali?" asked Shepard. "I sent her ahead to protect the data we were sent here to obtain. She's locked herself inside a bunker that not even the Geth can get through." said the Quarian leader.

"But if the Geth bring something heavy in to get into the bunker, than that could be a problem." said Garrus. "Then we have to get to her before the Geth can regroup." said Shepard.

Eric pressed his comm, "Echo 3, you are green for landing and evac. Have the medical bay on the ship preped for incoming wounded." 'Yessir, coming in now.'

"I'm coming with you." said Reegar. "Thanks Reegar, but you and your people have fought enough for one day. One of my dropships are inbound and will take you to the ship above for medical treatment." said Eric

Reegar was hesitant, "It is still our mission. I'll stay and help if I can." Shepard shook his head, "Your priority right now is the safety of those under your command. Let us handle getting to Tali and the data."

With a sigh, the marine nodded, "Alright, good luck out there." With a nod, Eric and the others filed out of the structure and saw the waiting dropship. "Tensen!" he called. The young recruit ran up and saluted him, "I want you and your squad to load up the wounded and get them ready for evac. Have your medic treat them as best they can before you get back to the ship." "Yessir." replied the soldier as they got to work.

"So what do we do?" asked Talon as he and the others regrouped with them. "We go get Tali." said Eric as they headed farther in.

X

The back of a Geth's head exploded. Garrus lowered his sniper rifle and motioned to the others that it was clear. "So, what exactly was Tali's mission?" Shepard asked Eric. "She was sent her with a squad of marines to collect data on the stability of the sun in this system." the younger Commander replied

"Considering that this place is within known Geth territory, it sounds risky." said Jacob. Grunt snorted, "Their just machines. Their not invincible." "True, but get a good sized army of them and even a Krogan squad should have something to be concerned about." said Talon.

They rounded a corner and saw two Geth Troopers standing guard. Eric drew his smaller combat knife and stabbed one of them in the spine and disabling it. The second one aimed at him, but the Commander spun and kicked the weapon out of it's hands before grabbing it's head with his right hand and crushing it like a soda can.

"Those suits really do give you a boost in strength." said Garrus as they moved on.

After working their way through most of the complex, the squad found thenselves in a large room over looking another site. "Thats were Tali should be." Shepard said pointing to the bunker on the far side.

It was then that a Geth dropship flew in and dropped a heavy load infront of the heavy steel doors. "A Colossis! Your shitting me!" Rico exclaimed.

The Colossis turned it's head in their direction and fired it's main gun. "GET DOWN!" Eric shouted as they all hit the deck. The heavy plasma round slammed into the side of the building, sending debris flying everywhere.

"We gotta move!" said Shepard. They flew down the stairs that lead down to the same level as the Colossis and took cover behind various crates and low walls. "So whats the plan?" asked Garrus as another plasma bolt struck the wall next to them.

Shepard looked over the area they were in, "I say we split up into groups, use every avaliable angle to our advantage." Eric nodded In agreement, "Rico, Grunt, lay down heavy fire from the left. Garrus, Talon, sniper fire on the high platform on the rightt, try to aim for the optic if you can. Jacob, cover our backs incase more Geth try to get in behind us. Me and Shepard will go up the middle and keep it distracted."

They waited for the large Geth to fire another plasma bolt before sprinting out of their cover toward their assigned areas. Eric and Shepard vaulted over their cover firing their assault rifles, the rounds bouncing off of the Colossis' shields.

The Colossis swung it's head in their direction and charged for another shot. Rico and Grunt fired a barrage of rockets and heavy machine gun fire while at the same time Garrus and Talon fired several sniper rounds. The shields were shattered in moments and the Geth's armor was being sevearly damaged by the assault.

Suddently, the Colossis dropped down and folded in on itself with a new shield around it. "What the hell's it doing?" woundered Shepard. "Fuck! It's repairing itself!" Eric shouted to the others.

The large Geth got back up with it's armor looking like they didn't put a scratch on it. "How the hell do we take this thing down!" exclaimed Garrus. Eric looked the Geth over, it was formidable but not unstoppable, that repairing trick it did didn't change anything. "We'll have to take it down before it can repair itself." Eric said to Shepard.

"Lets do this." said Shepard. "COVERING FIRE!" The two Commanders flew out of their cover firing their weapons at the Colossis. When it charged it's main gun, they activated their boosters and seperated. Eric slid under the Geth and emptied his thermal clip into the underside. Shepard ran up a nearby wall raining fire down from above.

The Colossis' shields fell as the other's continued to fire on it. Eric took the opprotunity to grab one of the legs and start to pull. Putting all his strength into it, he managed to tear the Geth's leg off and drop it to the ground.

Shepard capitalized. Leaping into the air and activating his boosters, he flew down like a missile and tore through the Colossis' head foot first.

The large Geth shuddered, sparks flying out of the gaping hole through the top and bottom of it's odd shaped skull. It collapsed moments later.

"Well, that was fun." said Rico. "Come on, lets go get Tali." said Eric as they approached the blast doors.

**A/N: Mission Accomplished! Tali comes aboard in the next chapter, then we move on to collect the others. But what waits for everyone through out the verse? Review. **


	17. Socializing

**A/N: Damn, if I keep this up I'll be starting the sequel to this fic sooner than expected!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

The secured room looked more like a built in bomb shelter. But it worked well in keeping the Geth out and away from Tali.

Said Quarian was on the other side of the room working at a terminal. Eric slid his faceplate off and put his weapon away. Shepard did the same as they all approached. "Long time no see Tali." Eric said with a smirk.

Tali turned with a gasp, "Eric! Shepard! What are you doing here?" "Saving you and the others. We have a ship waiting to take us out of here." said Shepard. "What about the others?" asked Tali.

"The survivors have all been evaced to my ship and are being given treatment. Reegar was with them." said Eric. Tali let out a sigh of relief, "Thank Keelah. And thank you all for what you have done for them." "No problem Tali. Do you have everything you need?" asked Garrus.

"Almost, I just have to finish downloading the data we came to retrieve." She replied going back to the terminal.

Shepard gave Eric a look, Eric nodded, "Guys, lets go secure the area for pickup." The others got the message and filed out of the room.

Now alone, Shepard approached the Quarian. "Tali...can I talk to you?" Tali turned to him and tilted her head, "Um, sure. Whats on your mind Shepard." The Commander rubbed the back of his head, "It's just...the last time we spoke I had Cerberus hounding me. I wanted to speak with you."

Tali sighed and turned to him, "Wait...what do you mean you _had_ Cerberus hounding you?" "Eric brought us and the new _Normandy_ into his fleet. Me and him got the Illusive Man off our backs, so now we're as we should be." replied Shepard.

Tali nodded, "Okay then. So...what else did you want to talk about?" Shepard swallowed the lump in his throat. "Us."

The young Quarian stiffened, "Oh..." she said meekly. "I want to know where you stand with you and me. I know that we were close before the old _Normandy_was destroyed and I was killed." Shepard saw the way her body flinched at the mention of him being spaced.

"Well...um...that is I...I don't know John. All this time, these last two years, I prayed to Keelah everyday for the chance to see you again. My prayers were answered, and I thought you were working for Cerberus...but now..." She trailed off.

Shepard approached her and gently put his hands on her upper arms. "Tali, I can't blame you for being confused about everything right now. I'll wait as long as I have to. But just so you know, my feelings for you are stronger than they were back then."

Tali shuddered, then pulled Shepard close to her and hugged him. "I'm happy your back John." she whispered. "I'm happy to be close to you again." he whispered back.

X

Eric stood in the briefing room of the _Shadowed Light_going over the reports from their completed mission on Halestrom. They were still in the planet's orbit, but now had the Quarian's ship docked with them.

Looking through the medical reports from Chakwas and Micka, all of the injured Quarian marines would fully recover and they would be ready to head back to the Flotilla in about two days.

In the mean time, Tali had been given a full tour of the vessel and crew. She even made a lot of noise when she met up with Nara in engineering. All in all, everything had turned out good inb the end.

The doors hissed open and Liara stepped in to join him, "How is everything?" she asked sitting next to him. "Good as it can be." he replied setting the datapad aside. Liara smiled and held up the holo that she had brought in with her.

Eric took it from her gently and felt his heart warm and his eyes tear up when he saw it.

It was an ultra sound holo of his and Liara's daughter. He could clearly see both hands and feet. Her head was that of any other Asari, but it was perfect nonetheless. Even though it was in black and white, Eric felt as though he was given the greatest thing in the universe.

"Shes beautiful." he whispered in awe. Liara held his hand and squeezed gently as she laid her head on his shoulder. The couple simply starred at the holo in silence, both happy about the new addition that would soon join them.

X

Carol had just entered the mess hall. After spending over two weeks on her son's ship she had found that she had gotten to know his crew very well.

She had spent most of the time the last few days getting to know the new additions from Commander Shepard's vessel. She enjoyed the conversations she had with Chakwas. The elder woman was full of stories from her time in the Alliance.

Kelly was also fun to be around. The bubbly red head seemed to brighten the mood of anyone that was around her.

"Lunch today Mrs. Lachance?" asked Mess Sergeant Gardener. "Whats on the menu?" she asked kindly. "Oh the usual, at least here on this ship I have a better supply to cook with, along with my own staff so I don't have to do it alone." commented the cook. Carol laughed as she looked through the selection.

After deciding on something, she took her lunch and looked for a place to sit.

The mess hall was mostly empty, but there were a few crew members milling about. In the back, the mother saw a lone man sitting by himself in the back. With a shrug, she ventured in that direction.

"This seat taken?" she asked motioning toward the spot across from him. "No ones sitting there. So no." he replied with a gruff accent. Carol sat down and started to eat, while keeping an eye on the man across from her.

He looked roughly around her age. One brown eye, another grey with w horrid scar going over it. The rest of his tanned face was riddled with various scars. He looked like a man who had fought death itself and won.

"Somethin on your mind?" he asked. Carol blinked, "Just familiarizing myself with the crew on Eric's ship." The man just shrugged, "One person's no different than any other. Especially on a warship." Carol shrugged this time, "Never hurts to get to know those around you."

"Carol Lachance." she said offering her hand. The man looked at it for a moment before slowly reaching out and shaking it, "Zaeed Massani." he replied.

"I think I've heard about you. You were the co-creater of the Blue Suns weren't you?" she asked. Zaeed snorted, "I was, til that bastard of a partner of mine turned against me and shot me in the head."

Carol gasped, "You were shot in the head? How did you survive?" Zaeed smirked, "Rage is a hell of an antiseptic. Been spendin my whole life huntin the bastard that almost did me in." He looked the woman across from him in the eye, "So, you related to the big boss who runs this crate?"

The mother nodded, "Yes, Eric's my son." Zaeed chuckled, "How nice of the big and bad High Commander to bring his mummy along." Carol narrowed her gaze dangerously, "I'd be careful _Mr. Massani_, lest you find yourself blown out the airlock with the rest of the trash."

Zaeed raised an eyebrow, then cracked a smile. "I like ya miss. Ya got spunk." Carol smirked back, "Where do you think my sons got it from?"

X

In the cockpit, Cat yawned and leaned back in her seat. They'd been adrift for the last couple of days and things were starting to get boring.

She looked over at Joker who was slumped in his seat with his hat pulled over his eyes, light snores coming from under it.

Cat turned her chair in his direction, and kicked his seat.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted bolting up. Cat's hysterical laughter caught his attention making him scowl. "What the hell was that for?" he asked heatedly.

"I was bored, thought I'd get at least a laugh out of waking you up." replied the other pilot. Joker grumbled something about stupid red heads and started to go through his terminal. Cat leaned back in her seat again and just gazed out at the sea of stars.

"What was it like?" she asked suddenly. "What?" asked Joker. "Flying the _Normandy_? Fighting the Geth _and_ a Reaper?" Cat clarified.

Joker took off his hat and wiped his head before putting it back on, "The _Normandy_...she was one of a kind. Granted I like the new one, but the original was special to all of us. We were like a family on that ship." he said with a far away look in his eyes.

"She didn't diserve to go down like she did." said Cat sympathizing. Joker sighed, "It's all in the past now. Gotta push forward ya know?"

Cat nodded, "What about fighting Sovereign? Boss man told us a lot about the mission in the Citadel tower, but what happened on your end?"

"It was the single most horrifying experience in my piloting career. That thing...it was something else...a nightmare. The damn thing sheared several Alliance ships to pieces like they were nothing. If it wasn't for the _Normandy_'s quick manuvering we would have been scrap metal like the other dead ships." said Joker remembering that day clearly.

"It wasn't just the ship. I bet there was a fearless pilot crazy enough to take that fucker head on." said Cat with a smile.

Joker gave her an odd look, "Was that a compliment?" he asked in mock astonishment. "Don't get use to it gimpy." Cat said slyly as she turned back to her terminal. Joker shook his head, "Ah, you know you want me."

"Sorry, don't date cripples." Cat said jokingly. "Bitch." muttered Joker. "Fucker." Cat said back.

X

Eric slowly woke up from the couch in his and Liara's private quarters. They had went up to their room to watch a few vids when they had fallen asleep. Liara was curled into his side and still asleep.

After popping a few muscles back into place, he gently scooped Liara up into his arms and brought her over to the bed where he laid her down under the covers. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, then on the stomach before dimming the lights and heading over to his private terminal.

He checked his mail box and saw he had three messages. One from Captain Winters who was reporting that everything was going smoothly back home. The next one was from Ashley asking how everyone was doing after the Horizon battle.

It was the last message that caught his attention. It was from Ambassador Anderson.

_If this reaches who I hope it does than that means I finally found you Eric. I know what the council did to you was going to far. Despite my position I was unable to make them think differently. _

_I know the Reapers are a real threat even though the other councilors refuse to see the truth. What we all saw that day two years ago should be more than enough to convince anyone, but not these fools apparently._

_I am also aware that Commander Shepard is alive and well. Being dead obviously wasn't enough to keep him down. _

_The reason for this message is because I want to meet with you and Shepard personally when you have the time. There are important matters that need to be discussed between us in private. _

_- Anderson_

Eric couldn't begin to fathom how Anderson had managed to track down his address. But from the way the message sounded whatever he had to saw was important.

He switched off the terminal and rubbed his eyes. Standing up, he walked over to the bed to join his mate.

Suddenly, Eric was hit with a huge wave of dizziness. He stumbled, but managed to grip the wall to avoid falling down. He grabbed his head as the disorientation slowly faded. "What the?" he wondered.

Shrugging it off, he crawled in bed and curled up next to Liara. Falling asleep moments later.

However, Eric didn't notice the glowing white markings that appeared on his hands and arms that suddenly vanished as fast as they appeared.

**A/N: Well...that a lot to think about. Where will all of these different sub-plots lead our heros? Update soon, keep up the reviews!**


	18. Back to the Citadel

**A/N: Took some time off, but I'm back folks. Heres chapter 18!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

"We owe you a lot High Commander." said Reegar. Eric shook the Quarian's hand, "It was a pleasure. I'm always ready and able to help the Quarian people whenever they need it." Reegar chuckled, "Thats good to know. Not a lot of people are so willing to help us."

Eric shrugged, "I'm not most people. Why should I deny someone aid because other idiots couldn't get over their own near-sightedness." Reegar nodded, "Keelah Se'lai, Commander Lachance. My our paths cross again in the future."

With that, the Migrant Fleet Marine stepped onto his ship with his men. The ship detatched from the _Shadowed Light_ and ventured off toward the nearest mass relay.

Eric watched them go. "Cat, Joker, set a course for the Citadel." 'On it boss.' replied Cat as he stepped toward the armory.

X

Things around the ship where rather quiet. Various crew members mingled as they had made their way to the Citadel.

Shepard stood in the CIC looking over the galaxy map. He and Eric had plotted a rather good course to pick up the remaining people for their crew. After the Citadel, they were going to look for the Batarian and his squad that went missing. Then head for Illium to find Thane and Samara. And lastly to Omega to find the Russian gunman.

All the while taking care of everyone's unfinished business before they hit up the Omega 4 Relay.

"Whats our ETA to the Citadel?" he asked one of the nearby technicians. "About four days Commander." replied the human at the station. Shepard nodded and headed out of the CIC to the elevator. He wanted to see Tali, and check to see if she was adjusting well to the ship.

The elevator opened letting the Commander out into the lower level of the ship. A few people where standing around doing their appointed tasks as he stepped toward engineering.

As he passed by the cargo area, he spotted Eric geared up in a muscle shirt, shorts, and a pair of kick boxing gloves on. He was punching and kicking several dummys that were set up around the cargo area, and was doing it so quickly that his moves were almost a blur.

"Impressive." Shepard commented. Eric paused mid-kick, "I should think so, been honing my skills ever since I arrived in this place." Shepard knew that the younger Commander had meant. "Need a sparring partner?" he asked. Eric smirked, "Sure."

X

Shepard suited up in an outfit similar to Eric's and headed into the cargo hold where a large octagon cage with a matted floor lifted up from the floor. They stepped inside and sealed the cage, "Alright Shepard, lets go!" Eric said slamming his gloved fists together.

"You first _High Commander_." Shepard fired back as they started to circle each other.

They haulted their movements...then charged each other with a flurry of punches. Eric blocked a right cross from Shepard and countered with a roundhouse kick. Shepard blocked and launched his knee at Eric's stomach. The younger Commander blocked the strike and jumped back a few feet.

Shepard rolled his shoulders, "I say thats enough of a warm up." Eric cracked his neck, "Agreed, lets get to the real fight."

Just then, the elevator opened and most of the crew had piled into the cargo hold. More came across the scafoldings and down the stairs to get a good view of the event. 'Sorry boss, but this match was just too good to not have an audience.' said Cat over the intercom.

Eric surveyed the crowd and saw several were taking bets. Shepard's crew and his crew were looking on with great intensity to see who would come out on top. Tali and Liara stood next to each other exchanging a few words.

"Well, lets not keep them waiting." said Eric taking a stance. Shepard took his own stance and readied himself.

There was a brief silence, then the two leaders launched at each other. Eric did a leg sweep that Shepard jumped over with little effort. Shepard followed up with a haymaker kick, but Eric was able to roll to the side at the last minute before going back with an uppercut.

Shepard blocked the strike and spun delivering a hard elbow to the younger Commander's chest sending him stumbling back.

Eric shook off the strike and managed to block the punch Shepard aimed for his face. Shepard went to punch with his other hand but Eric grabbed his arm and wrenched it to the side and kicked the other Commander in the stomach.

The air was knocked out of Shepard for a brief second, but then he was able to get his arm free and kick Eric away from him.

"Not bad." said Shepard rubbing his sore stomach. Eric got into a defensive stance, "It's not over yet Shepard."

Shepard lept into the air and went to do a dropkick. But Eric managed to roll onto his back allowing his fellow leader to fly over him. Rolling to his feet, Eric spun around and threw a wide kick. Shepard landed, spun, and caught the kick and kept the younger man's leg in a firm grip.

With a grunt, Shepard swung Eric by his leg and threw him into the cage wall, then followed up with several rapid punches to his side before throwing him to the center of the cage.

Eric coughed a little blood out, but got to his feet as though nothing had effected him. Shepard came at him again, but Eric snagged both of his arms under his own arms and struck Shepard with a headbutt that had him seeing stars. Shepard didn't have time to recover as Eric slammed his right fist hard into his jaw.

A loud crack echoed through the large room as Shepard fell to the floor. He spat out a glob of blood and a tooth before standing back up again with a bloody grin. "It'll take more than that Eric." he said wiping his mouth.

Eric charged and tackled Shepard into the cage wall. In retaliation, Shepard slammed his knee into Eric's stomach, then followed up with an uppercut that launched the younger man into the air and sent him crashing onto the floor.

The younger Commander was dazed, but saw Shepard coming in for another strike. He flipped backwards and landed on his feet before spin kicking Shepard in the midsection. Shepard kept a fair distance as they started to circle each other.

"Their pretty evenly matched." said Tali from the sidelines. "It is no surprise considering that they both have had extensive training." said Liara. "My money's on Shepard." said Garrus. "No chance in hell blue boy, boss man's got this one." said Rico.

The two combatants paused, "Lets wrap this up." said Eric. "Was thinking the same thing." said Shepard.

In the next instant, the two flew at each other kicking, punching and blocking. Eric blocked several kicks and punches, but a stray elbow struck him in the nose with a loud crack making him stumble. Shepard attempted to capitalize, but Eric struck back with a roundhouse kick that sent him crashing to the floor.

Eric snapped his nose back into place and threw himself at Shepard again. The older Commander rolled behind Eric and grabbed him around the waist. In the next moment, Eric saw the ceiling before his back, shoulders and neck slammed into the mat hard.

Shepard watched as Eric stumbled to his feet and readied himself. Both were exhausted, but neither would give in.

Through heavy breaths, the two Commanders charged each other one last time. Two right fists struck their targets. Eric and Shepard's heads snapped back from the strikes and their vision darkened.

Both hit the floor and neither stood back up. The crowd was silent.

Liara sighed, "Have the med-team brought in." she said as she and Tali entered the cage to check on the fallen leaders.

X

"Couldn't you two have shown _some_ restraint?" asked Chakwas as she and Micka finished treating Eric and Shepard's wounds.

"Nope." both said at the same time making the elder woman's eyes roll. "Should have known." she muttered as she examined her datapad, "Other than a few bruses and a couple of broken bones. You both are good to go, just no more fighting understand?"

"Gotcha doc." said Eric getting off of the medical bed. "Thank you doctor." said Shepard as they walked out of the Infirmary.

"Sooo, rematch some day?" asked Eric. Shepard smirked, "Looking forward to it."

X

A few days later, the _Shadowed Light_ made it's approach toward the Citadel. "Not a whole lot has changed in the last two years ." said Joker as they made their approach. "New security measures have been set in place since the attack. But other than that your right." said Cat.

The cruiser docked, and the ground team stepped off. Eric looked around the docks as Shepard, Talon, Garrus, Liara, Tali and Sev joined him. Together, they all headed toward the security checkpoint.

After the initial scans, the large group was able to pass through C-Sec and into the wards. "So what now? We go see Anderson?" asked Garrus. "Not yet. I have something to take care of first, I'll meet up with you guys in a bit." said Eric as he, Liara, Sev and Talon headed off toward the rapid transit station.

"Think it's something important?" asked Tali. "Yeah, knowing Eric it has something to do with what happened on Horizon." said Shepard.

X

After a small search, Eric and Liara stood before an apartment door. Sev and Talon waited down by the front door while they did what they had to.

Eric knocked on the door and waited. Moment's later, a young african woman opened the door and looked at them surprised. "Oh, hello. Is there something I can do for you?" she asked with a slight accent.

"Shiva Kingston?" asked Eric. The woman's face scrunched up, "Yes...do I know you?" she asked. "You do not know us, but we must speak to you." said Liara. "It's about your father." said Eric. Shiva face turned into one of shock before turning to the side to let them in.

The apartment was small, but had a comfortable feeling to it. "What do you know about my father?" asked Shiva. Eric and Liara sat down on the couch as she took a seat in the chair across from them.

Eric started from the beginning, telling the young woman how he met her father and how he had fought for the safety of the traverse. Leading up to Rez's death on Horizon fighting against the Collectors.

"He died a hero. If it wasn't for him and his courage we wouldn't have been able to hold the Collectors off long enough to take their ship out. We all owe him our lives." Eric finished.

Shiva was silent for a long while. A lone tear travelled down her cheek. Eric reached into his statchel and pulled out the locket Rez had given him, "He gave me this before he died. He wanted you to have it." he said handing it to her.

The young woman took the locket and opened it. More tears came forward as she gazed at the holo inside.

She stood up and walked over to the window that overlooked to other buildings beyond. "Dad wasn't always a mercenary. He met my mom on Earth during one of his freelance missions and hung it up after he settled down with her. " She began, "We all lived together in a colony in Alliance territory. Me, my little sister, mom and dad. Everything was great...we had a good life."

Both Eric and Liara could sense dark memories coming next. "Then...Batarian slavers attacked our home. Many people fought back, including my father. The slavers were overwhelmed and fled, but not before killing many of the colonists that tried to stop them. My mother and sister were among them."

Shiva stopped and took a shaky breath, "Dad didn't want us living there any more. There were too many painful memories. We moved to the Citadel, dad went back into the freelance business again. Even taught me all he could about fighting so that I could protect myself. When I was old enough, he said he was going to make sure that the universe was a better place to live for me. And he wouldn't fail like he did with mom and Tila."

She was silent for a few moments. Liara stood up and rested her hand on the young woman's shoulder, "The universe is darker with him gone. He was truly a couragous man." she said kindly.

"I owe him my life several times over. The least I could do was come here and keep the promise I made to him that day." said Eric.

Shiva turned to them, "This cause your fighting for...fighting against the Reapers...could you use more help?" she asked. "I'm always looking for good honest people to save the Traverse." Eric said knowing where this might be going.

"I want to join you. My father fought for the good of everyone, I want to do the same. Dad taught me how to fight, and I'm good with a gun." she said turning to them.

Liara looked at Eric and Eric couldn't help but smile.

He held out his hand, "Welcome aboard Ms. Kingston. Your father would be proud." Shiva shook his hand with a smile of her own, "Thank you Commander. I just need a little time to gather my things." Eric nodded, "Take your time Shiva. Meet up with two of my subordinates down in the lobby when your ready."

With that being said, Shiva went into another room to get ready. "Think she's ready?" asked Eric. "Yes, she has a fire that is much like her father's. She will do very well." said Liara.

Eric's omni-tool beeped. He looked through it and saw a message from Shepard saying that Anderson wanted to see them ASAP. "I gotta go." he said to his mate. "It is fine, I will wait here with her and return to the ship with Sev and Talon."

With a smile, Eric kissed Liara and headed out toward the Council chambers to meet up with Shepard.

**A/N: Rez's daughter is on board. And Eric's off with Shepard to speak with Anderson and the Council. How will things turn out for the crew? Reviews still valued. **


	19. Meeting with the Council

**A/N: Two in one day again, damn I'm having a good streak. This chapters a little short, but it has a big part in the fic. Enjoy regardless.**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

The Presidium was the same as it had been before the attack two years prior. Eric thought very little about it as he rode the elevator up to Anderson's office with Shepard. "Any idea what Anderson wants to talk to us about?" asked the elder Commander. Eric shook his head, "Not a clue. Not surprising that he'd contact you. The Illusive Man spread word about your resurrection. As for me...I can't really be subtle when I have a small fleet wipe out aliens that everyone thought to be myth."

Shepard nodded as the elevator stopped and opened up into a long hallway. They made their way to the last door on the right. Inside, stood councilor Anderson.

"Shepard, Lachance, glad you both could make it." he said with a smile. "Its good to see you sir." said Shepard shaking his hand. Eric followed, but remained silent. "I figured that you might want to visit the Citadel. I guess being dead couldn't stop you could it?" Anderson said grinning. "You know me." Shepard said with a shrug.

Anderson looked from Shepard to Eric, "How have you been Eric?" Eric shrugged, "Same old, same old." he replied. "From the reports I've received, your doing better than can be expected." said the human councilor. Eric crossed his arms over his chest, "Meaning?"

"What you did on Horizon is to be commended. You saved a lot of people." said Anderson. "You mean when we stopped the Collectors while the _Alliance_ or the _Council_ did nothing." Eric said with a sharp point in his words.

Shepard's eyes widened. He'd never heard his friend speak like that before. "Eric, I know what the council and the Alliance brass did to you was out of line. I fought on your behalf as best as I could, but I was overruled." said Anderson somberly.

Eric suddenly had a fire in his eyes, "I'm sorry councilor, but that fact that I was only one of a few that kept what we fought for alive and was kicked out of the Alliance military, _dishonorably_ I might add, isn't reassuring enough." he said darkly.

Anderson looked calm, but Shepard could tell that the elder man was feeling the bite of the young leader's words. "The other councilors _knew _that the Reapers are real...and they just shoved it under the rug like nothing happened. They grounded Joker. Separated the surviving crew. And kicked me out of the Alliance and threw me to the wolves to keep me quiet. So if your expecting me to be happy to be around this part of the Citadel...your...dead...wrong."

A dead silence followed. Anderson sighed and turned to the balcony behind him with his hands behind his back. "I didn't want that to happen. After what you and Shepard did for this universe you both should be held as heros."

He turned to them, "The other council members what to keep the existance of the Reapers a myth to hold peace. Honestly, I think their blind fools. I know what I saw that day when Sovereign attacked and what a threat this holds for everyone."

Eric sighed, "I don't blame you Anderson. Out of everyone that I first met when I arrived here, your one of the few that I trust the most. Thanks for fighting on my behalf."

Anderson's personal terminal beeped. He stepped over to it and looked through it quickly. "The other councilors wish to speak with you both...separately."

"Wow...I wonder why?" Eric said outloud sarcastically with a roll of the eyes. "Your up first Shep." he said leaving the office.

X

Eric waited in the hallway for about an hour before Shepard came out. "What happened?" he asked already knowing the answer. "I got my Spectre status back. But they still pretend that the Reapers don't exist." replied Shepard. "Not surprising. Guess I'm up next." Eric said leaning off the wall.

"Try not to cause too much of an inter-species incident." said Shepard with a slight smirk. "I don't make promises I can't keep." Eric replied entering Anderson's office again.

Back inside, Anderson stood next to the the holoforms of the three other councilors. He stepped infront of them with his arms crossed over his chest. "Lachance, it's good to see you again." said the Asari councilor. Eric remained silent.

"The reason we have called you here is to explain yourself." clipped the Turian delegate. "What our college is trying to say is, we are concerned about this 'army' that you have created." said the Salarian.

"I don't have to explain anything to any of you." said Eric calmly. "You do when your actions involve a colony-" "That is in the Terminus systems out of your jurisdiction." Eric said interrupting the Turian councilor. "The fact that both the Alliance and the Council have both ignored the fact that the Collectors were abducting human colonies says on awful lot about how much you care about the public." he fired again.

"We didn't have evidence to prove that the Collectors were the threat." said the Asari.

Eric held up his omni-tool and a video feed appeared before him of the fight on Horizon. The council watched horrified as Eric's forces took down the Collector's and their large vessel with precision. "I lost a lot of good men that day. But not one innocent colonist was lost from their sacrifice." Eric said cutting the feed.

"You will hand over all data and technology you have gathered from the Collectors." said the Turian councilor. "Fuck. You." Eric said deadly serious. "I'm not under your control. Shadow Army works out of the Terminus systems for the good of the innocent. I have the right to deny you of your..._request_."

The council looked to say something, but his Asari college stopped him. "He is correct. He has the right to deny or accept any requests given to him. Are we to assume that you are the leader of this 'Shadow Army'?" she asked.

"High Commander Lachance. Thats what my men know me as." said Eric.

The three councilors looked to one another for a few moments. Anderson had a shit eating grin on his face, proud of the young man for being as strong willed as he was.

"Is there a possibility for the Council and Shadow Army to become allies?" asked the Salarian councilor. Eric tilted his head, "Whats in it for us?" he asked. "We would be willing to give resources, weapons and technology. In exchange for information that may be of importance." said the Asari.

"How can I be sure that it's lagit? How do I know that there aren't any spies in your network that could leak out information?" Asked Eric.

"We will ensure that nothing like that occurs." said the Salarian. Eric scoffed, "Hard to believe. The Illusive Man sounded more convincing."

The councilors looked gobsmacked. "You've spoken with the head of Cerberus!" the Turian councilor exclaimed. "Spoken with him? No. I flipped him the middle finger and started a war with him." said Eric as though he were talking about the weather.

"I have spies in Cerberus. Bugs in almost every facility they have in the traverse. And I'm narrowing the Illusive Man's exact location down everyday. It's only a matter of time before I find him and take Cerberus down for good." Eric said further shocking the Council.

The council talked amongst themselves again, "Could we be of aid to this war your having against Cerberus?" asked the Asari delegit.

Eric couldn't believe that the council was attempting to help him in away possible, "I find all of this hard to believe. Why so willing to help after all of the shit that I was put through?"

"You mean the business of the 'Reapers'." said the Turian with air quotes. "If you guys want an alliance so bad your off to a bad start." Eric said with a dark look. "Forgive us, but there is not enough evidence to prove other wise." said the Salarian.

"As for helping you against Cerberus. We want to prove that both the Council and the Alliance would be good allies to you and your forces. Cerberus is a blight on the verse. They must be stopped." said the Asari.

Eric thought long and hard. He would be an idiot not to accept the added ships and fire power for the up and coming war against Cerberus. But he'd be a complete dumbass if he gave away his base and technology.

"If you and the Alliance are willing to help. Then I accept. Send me the contact data for the Admirals and Captains in your fleets and have them ready to launch in case their needed. I'll give you the locations of all of the spies and facilities that are in your jurisdiction so you can take them down. After their weakened and their backs are against the walls, then we'll strike the Illusive Man's HQ directly."

"When the Illusive man and Cerberus are buried. We can start making plans for a possible alliance." Eric finished.

"That sounds reasonable." said the Asari. Eric checked his omni-tool, "If we're done here I have a schedule to keep." he said heading to the door. "We'll be in touch." growled the Turian councilor.

Eric paused at the open doorway, "Oh...by the way." he turned back and glared at the three councilors with a look that could have frozen hell. "When I do find evidence on the Reapers...and believe me, I will. I will make you fucking choke on it." he said with enough venom to make them shiver.

"Anderson, it was good to see you. Drop another message sometime soon." Eric said with a warm smile at the human councilor before leaving.

X

"How was it?" asked Shepard as they rode the rapid transit back to the docking area. "Pretty good, I got them to help us take on Cerberus. But they won't budge on the Reaper threat until we have evidence. But trust me when I say that we'll have it in spades."

Shepard nodded, "I've never lost trust in you before. Why start now?"

The car stopped at the docks and they stepped out and made their way to the _Shadowed Light_. "Whats our next step?" asked Shepard as they approached the cruiser. "We find the squad that went missing. And something doesn't feel rig-"

Eric suddenly stumbled and fell on his hands and knees. His head feeling like it was going to explode and his joints feeling like they caught on fire. "ERIC!" Shepard shouted helping him up.

"S-Shepard...I don't...feel..." He passed out in Shepard's arms. "Chakwas! Micka! Have the medbay preped Eric's down!" he shouted into his comm as he carried the younger Commander back to the ship as fast as he could.

**A/N: Cliffhanger. Whats happened to Eric? Review.**


	20. Images of the Future

**A/N: I know you guys hate my cliffhangers, but I gotta keep the interest in the story alive ya know? Anyway, on with the fic!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

_Everthing was dark. Screams could be heard in the distance as fires roared out of control. The dead laid in the streets as cyborg-like creatures gunned them down without hesitation. In the sky...Reapers came down from the atmosphere. Firing their weapons onto the planet's surface causing massive explosions._

_Eric watched all of this in horror. He saw one of the Reaper's soldiers aim it's weapon at a mother and child cowering behind a crate. He charged it and attempted to grab it from behind...but his arm went through it like a hologram. _

_He could only watch as the mother and child was killed by the monster as it casually walked off to find more victims. _

_Slidding to his knees, Eric felt his heart breaking looking at the dead mother and the little girl she was trying to protect. They were human..._

_**"These are the things to come."**_ _said the Prothean Elder floating up to his side. Eric stood up with rage in his eyes, "I won't let this happen!" he said looking at all of the destruction. _

_He looked back at the spirit. The once vibrant golden light was dimmer then it was the last time he saw it. "Whats happening to you?" Eric asked. __**"We are fading. The change is almost complete."**__ spoke the Elder. _

_Eric was shocked, "So soon? But I thought we had more time?" __**"I'm afraid that your mind and body are adapting to the change much quicker than we anticipated. That is why you have been feeling unwell."**_

_The young Commander looked down at himself...and was shocked to see that his arms were covered in glowing white markings, and they were growing. "What will happen to everyone? How can I stop this?" he asked forgetting about his condition. _

_**"When the Reapers come. There will be losses. That cannot be avoided. But it is through joining everyone together that the cycle can end. You and Shepard have stopped the Reaper's main access to the systems by stopping Sovereign. Now the Reapers must reach the traverse by moving through dark space."**_

_Eric understood, "Your saying that they will be weaker than they were when they attacked your empire. Then we do have a chance to stop them before they cause too much damage."_

_Suddenly, the markings on Eric's body started to stretch up his body. Over his neck and covering his face. The environment around them started to shimmer. __**"Our time has come to an end. The change will be complete within a few night cycles. But you will be in pain, and your powers will reach a level never thought reached."**__ said the Elder._

_"Wait...Where are we in this vision?" Eric asked as everything was fadding to black. The Elder sounded somber, but his answer filled Eric with dread. _

_**"Earth."**_

X

Eric awoke in the bed of his and Liara's quarters. The light hum of the ship did almost nothing to sooth the thought's raging in his head.

The door slid open and Liara stepped in. "Your awake." she said in relief as she approached the bed. Eric sat up, his body feeling weak and a little sore. "What happened?" he asked rubbing his eyes. "You passed out back on the Citadel. Shepard brought you back onboard and had the medical team look you over. When they found nothing wrong you were brought up here to rest." she replied.

Eric took another look around as the light headedness wore off a little bit. "How long was I out?" Liara bit her lip, "Two days."

The young Commander's head shot up, "Two days!" he exclaimed in shock. "Believe me, I was worried too. But when the doctors found nothing wrong with you it eased my fears. But seeing you in bed not moving..." she looked off to the side.

Moving over a little, Eric gave her room to sit down and put his arm around her. "I'm okay beautiful. But, there is something happening to me." Liara looked up at him in fear. "It's nothing bad, I'm just changing."

Seeing the confused face Liara was giving he decided to explain. "Remember when I told you that the spirits in my head told me that I would be changing into a Human-Prothean hybrid." His mate's eyes widened, "You don't mean..."

"I'm changing Liara. The Prothean Elder said that my mind and body are evolving much quicker than what they had originally intended. It's only a matter of time now." He looked down at his hands. The white markings from his vision were clearly visible and traveled up his arms, glowing brightly in the somewhat dim light.

Liara traced her blue fingers over the markings and felt that they were warm to the touch. "Does it hurt?" she asked concerned. "Not really. Theres a little burning now an again, but nothing too serious." Eric replied with a smile.

The Asari curled into his side, Eric wrapped both of his arms around her. "Will you still be you?" she whispered. Eric chuckled, "Of course. I'll just be stronger, smarter, and in complete control of my abilities." He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, "I will always be the man you love Liara. I promise."

Liara kissed him and curled back into him. Eric wrapped his arms back around her, his left hand resting on her swollen belly.

Both of them felt a slight kick from the young one inside and couldn't help but laugh.

X

A week later, the _Shadowed Light _was traveling through the Hourglass nebula. Cat ran through several radio frequencies, until she hit a beacon being transmitted close by. "Joker, can you lock onto that signal?" she asked the other pilot.

Joker ran through the terminal quickly, "Got it. It's being transmitted from the planet below us. IFF signal reads it's from the _Prowler_." "Thats the ship that went missing." said Cat getting on the Comms. "Boss man, we found the missing ship."

Eric was on the bridge moment's later. "Were is it coming from?" he asked seriously. "The planet below us. Bringing it up now." said Joker as a projection of the planet appeared. The planet was small with a dark green/brown color. Close to the center of the side of the planet displayed was a white beacon that blinked every few seconds.

"Readings state that the air is breathable, but the heat on the surface is around 104F." said Cat. "Any radio contact from the surface?" asked Eric. "Not a thing. Radios are being scrambled for some reason. Must be something blocking it." said Joker.

Eric looked at the planet and started to think. Why would the ship go down on such an obviously unpopulated world? Something didn't feel right about all of this.

"Get ahold of Rico, Garrus, Grunt and Tensen. Tell them to be in the hanger in one hour." he said heading back toward the CIC.

X

The selected group assembled into the hanger just as Eric walked in his usual armor. "No super armor today?" asked Garrus. "The ARS suit would be useless on recon. It was made for direct assault." said Eric stepping onto the dropship infront of them.

He passed by Grunt and gave him a look, "You good being led by me big guy?" Grunt snorted, "You've proven to be a good Battlemaster, but Shepard is the leader of my kraunt. Don't forget that." he growled taking his seat.

Just as the ship's hatch was about to close, a gloved hand stopped it.

Shiva stepped onto the ship clad in pitch black armor. A half dozen throwing knives lined both of her legs. Assault rifle across her back, pistol on her hip. And what looked like a katana strapped next to the assault rifle. "I'm coming too." she said.

"You sure?" asked Eric. "Yeah, been talking with Kasumi this whole time, thought we could use the action." she replied. "We?" asked Garrus.

Out of the shadows, the master thief herself stepped out and decloaked her camoflauge. "Kasumi Goto, been wondering where you've been hiding." said Eric with a smirk. "High Commander Lachance. Gotta say, you've got a good thing going here." she replied with a smirk of her own.

He looked at both women and shrugged, "Alright, lets go to it guys!" he said hitting the wall where the cockpit was.

The dropship lifted off the floor and flew out the open hatch, dropping to the planet below.

**A/N: Eric's changing. But how long will it be before he becomes what the spirits told him he would be become? And what will they find on the planet below? **


	21. Desolation

**A/N: Been gone for a while, but I just needed a vacation. But I'm back and with a new chapter! So get ready for a hell of a ride folks!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

The temperature inside the troop compartment shot up as the dropship exited the planet's atmosphere. Most of the ground team were sweating inside their armor as they made their approach to the surface. The only ones unaffected by the heat was Garrus and Grunt.

Eric felt sweat drip down his face under his recon hood. "Whats our ETA on the _Prowler_?" He asked the pilot. "About 10 minutes sir." Eric nodded and headed back into the troop compartment. Everyone was getting ready for the mission in their own way.

He caught sight of Tensen drinking from a canteen, a blank look on his face. "You alright Derrick?" he asked. The young recruit looked up at him, "I'm fine sir, just a little jumpy I guess." "No worries. We got each other's backs no matter what happenes."

The younger man nodded putting his canteen away and checking his assault rifle. The ship shook briefly making the occupants look around. 'Sorry guys, winds are a little choppy.' said the pilot. "This meat bag better be careful. I want to die on the field of battle...not crashing into the ground." said Grunt.

"Cool it lizard man. You'll get your chance." said Rico taking out a pack of cigarettes.

The dropship shook again. But this time much more violently. "What the fuck was that!" Shouted Eric. 'WE'VE BEEN HIT!' screamed the pilot.

Several members of the ground team were thrown from their seats as the small troop ship rolled through the air. Eric stumbled his way into the cockpit and saw that the right wing was on fire. "What hit us?" he asked as the pilot tried to regain control.

"I don't know, but whatever it was it was intentional." said the pilot as he leveled the ship off. Out of the corner of Eric's eye, he caught the sight of a bright orange beam of energy lance through the air and slice into the already crippled wing.

The following explosion blew the wing off. Eric was slammed painfully into the side of the cockpit as the ship spun in. "BRACE YOURSELVES WE'RE GOING DOWN!"

There was a loud crash, and everything went black.

X

_Eric. ERIC!_ Eric opened his eyes with a groan and saw Garrus kneeling over him, dried blue blood caked on the side of his mouth. "You alright?" he asked helping him up. "Yeah...just a headache." he said pulling his ripped hood and cracked goggles off. There was a small cut on his forehead and his lip was busted open, but other than that he felt fine.

"Pilot's dead." said Derrick coming into the troop compartment and joining everyone else. The rest of the team was a little sore, but nothing serious.

Eric pushed his ear comm, "Ground team to control." Static was his response. "Cat? Joker? Anybody recieving?" Again nothing. "Something must be blocking the radio frequencies." said Garrus. "I bet that shot came from the one jamming the signal." said Grunt.

"So what now?" asked Shiva. "We find the _Prowler_, look for survivors. We'll go from there." said Eric heading to the back of the dropship. The ramp had been crumpled in the crash and wouldn't budge. "Yo Grunt." he said motioning to the door.

The tank-bred Krogan growled before charging the ramp.

The metal chunk flew off the downed ship like a bullet and slammed loudly into a rock 100 yards away. Rico whisled, "Damn...nice distance." Grunt smirked as everyone else piled out.

The ship had crashed into a canyon, the large sun barred down on them from over a nearby ridge with near blinding light. "Which way?" asked Derrick. Eric pulled out his omni-tool, "About a click South-West from our position. We better get moving, whatever shot us down will probably be looking for survivors."

The team made their treck through the rocky landscape, not knowing of what could be waiting for them at the other ship's crash site.

X

Back on the _Shadowed Light_, Cat had been trying to reastablish contact with the ground team. "Boss? Rico? Come on guys talk to me." Static replied back. "Fuck." she muttered sitting back.

"Anything?" asked Shepard coming up to the two pilots. "Nadda, it's almost like they fell of the grid." said Cat. "The temp down there probably fried their signal or something." said Joker. "Not a chance. This jamming doesn't seem natural. And I was picking up some energy spikes from the surface before the dropship left." said Cat.

"Keep trying, something will get through eventually." said the Commander heading back to the CIC. But in the pit of his stomach, Shepard couldn't help but think that something was wrong with the whole situation.

X

Derrick sat on a rock breathing heavily, sweat trickling down his face almost like a waterfall. "Fuck...How much longer?" he asked drinking from his canteen. "Should be right over that ridge." said Eric pointing to the ridge infront of them. "It better be, this heats a mother." said Rico drinking his own water.

Kasumi looked off into the distance, dispite her black hood she didn't seem bothered by the heat. "How the hell can you stand it out here?" asked Shiva wiping sweat off her face. "Years of moving through heating ducts and around engines of ships. Hard to get use to at first, but afterward it comes in handy." replied the thief.

After their brief break, the team headed to the top of the ridge.

They saw it. In the distance was a ship half buried in the ground, the other half snapped off and laying underneith the buried half. From their distance, the team could make out large tears through the hull. "Garrus." said Eric.

The Turian pulled out his sniper rifle and looked down the sights at the wreckage. "I'm not seeing anything. On the outside anyway. But it is the _Prowler_." he said looking the ship over. "Then be ready guys, we don't know what could be waiting for us." said Eric as they headed toward the _Prowler_.

The _USS Prowler_ was an old carrier that Shadow Army recovered and rebuilt to serve as a recon vessel. It was installed with several stealth capabilities to fly under the radar from most ships that were out in circulation. The ship's armor plating was also upgraded to handle a great deal of punishment, giving the crew time to fight back and make a getaway.

Dispite all of that, Eric looked up at the scorched holes that riddled the hull. "Looks like it was cut through with an energy sword." said Kasumi as they entered the half. "Whoever took it down had enough fire power to hit it in orbit." said Garrus.

"So...we're not alone on this baking rock." said Rico with his Firestorm at the ready.

They entered through an open hatch and made their way into the heavily damaged corridors. Cables and wires hung from the ceiling. panels along the walls were laying crumpled on the floor and large holes were punched through the walls. "We can't risk being attacked from behind. Garrus, Rico, cover the door just in case." said Eric.

The team seperated. Eric lead the others through the halls of the downed ship. No sounds were made as they moved. It was dead quiet. "This doesn't bode well." said Kasumi. "Come take a look at this." said Shiva running her hand over the wall.

There was a cluster of bullet holes and scorch marks, along with blood. "It's Human." said Grunt taking a big wiff of it. "That means what was left of the crew fought something." said Shiva. "But fought what?" asked Derrick checking every shadow around them.

"Garrus, Rico report." said Eric. 'Nothing on our end. You guys find anything?' asked Rico. "Blood and bullets holes. Keep your eyes peeled." replied Eric. 'Got it.' "Stay frosty guys. If the crew fought back, then there might be survivors." Eric readied his assault rifle and lead the team farther into the ship.

"Where are we headed?" asked Shiva. "The bridge. It's the most secure place on the ship. If there's anyone alive they'll be there." said Eric.

The empty damaged corridors were still silent. Their footsteps echoing off the walls with every movement. As they moved, they saw more signs of combat. More bullet holes, spent thermal clips and blood were on the floors every few feet. "They gave whatever attacked one hell of a fight." said Derrick.

After a few minutes, the team managed to find the door leading to the bridge. "The powers out. How do we get inside?" asked Shiva. Grunt pushed his way to the front and grabbed the edges of the door. With a growl, the Krogan pulled as hard as he could.

The smell of grinding metal filled the hall as the door was forcefully shoved back into the wall. "Guess we had a key after all." said Kasumi.

They entered the bridge with weapons drawn. The CIC looked as bad as the rest of the ship. terminals were smashed, the galaxy map had been ripped in half, and there was debris scattered everywhere. "Hello? This is High Commander Lachance, is anyone in there?" Eric called into the large room.

Movement to the left. The team aimed and saw a Shadow Trooper with badly damaged armor walk up to them holding a pistol. "High Commander, sir. It's good to see you." said the soldier. "Whats your name soldier?" asked Eric. "Lance Corporal Vic Servo sir." replied the trooper.

"Are there others?" asked Kasumi. "Yes ma'am, right through here." Servo lead them through the damaged CIC into what was left of the barracks. Inside, five soldiers stood around repairing their armor and checking their weapons. In the corner was three bodies covered with sheets.

"High Commander on the deck!" shouted Servos. All the others lept up and saluted. "At ease. What happened here?" asked Eric. "Hell." spoke a deep echoing voice.

Eric turned and saw Vog sitting on a chair in the corner smoking a cigarette. One of his four eyes had a bandage strapped over it with blood leaking through. "Vog, good to see your alive." said Eric. Vog took one last drag before crushing it out. "Can't say the same for the rest of the crew."

"What exactly happened?" asked Derrick. "Our ship was reconing the nebula when we recieved a signal from this rock. When we reached orbit, something was fired from the surface and hitting the hull. Before we knew it the engines went and the _Prowler_ went down.

The Batarian stood up and walked over to them. "A third of the crew died in the crash. The wounded were transfered to the barracks for treatment while I took a squad out to do recon." Vog looked off in the distance for a moment. "While we were out, we got a distress from the surviving crew...we made it back just in time to fight for our lives."

"What attacked you?" asked Eric. "Don't know. Whatever the hell they were there was a good number of them with strong fire power. They cut through us quickly, those who managed to survive were taken by them, for what I don't know."

Eric felt as though someone punched him in the stomach, this all sounded too familiar.

"We managed to kill a lot of them, but they collected their wounded and left with the crew. We managed to take one of the bodies though. Vog lead them to the farthest corner of the room where a body bag was placed ontop of a table.

The Batarian walked up and unzipped the bag...what was inside made the team gasp in horror.

Eric clentched his fists. "A Collector."

**A/N: Dun Dun DUUUUUUUNNNNN. I know a lot of you are gonna kill me at some point for cliffhangers like this. But it's the suspense that will keep you on your toes. See ya next time folks.**


	22. Red Sands

**A/N: I'M BACK! And with the largest chapter for this fic up to date! So without further interruptions! Heres Chapter 22! Get ready for one hell of a wild ride!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

The assembled team starred at the Collector corpse with mixed emotions, but the most outstanding one was anger.

"So this is a Collector huh? Never thought the bastards would be as tough as they were." said Vog sealing the bag back up. "You have any idea where they took the crew?" asked Kasumi. "Before we went down we managed to get the location of a large energy source that could be a base." replied the Batarian.

Eric looked at the surviving team from the _Prowler_ before looking back at Vog, "How far was the energy source?" "About five clicks to the North-East sir." said one of the troopers. "You have a plan?" asked Shiva. "Sort of. If we want to have any chance for the others to get us out of here, we'll need to locate that base and take out that signal scrambler."

"How the hell are we going to get there? Walking across an open wasteland won't be good for you meat bags." said Grunt. "A Mako and a Hammerhead survived the crash. The Mako may need a few repairs, but they should prove to help where we need them." said Vog.

Eric got onto the comms, "Garrus, Rico, get onto the bridge. We need to set up a plan." 'On our way.' replied Garrus.

X

It took an hour for the Mako to be repaired, now the large squad stood around the wrecked cargo hold ready to head out. "Whats the plan?" asked Rico. "Me, Garrus, Kasumi and Vog will go ahead in the Hammerhead and scout out the base. You guys hang back about half a click away. After we do recon we'll regroup and come up with a plan." said Eric.

They loaded into the vehicles and started off farther into the wasteland. Along the way Eric kept trying to raise the _Shadowed Light_, "Dammit, whatevers blocking our signal is definately got some juice to it." "Well it is the Collectors. Who knows what kind of technology they have at their disposal." said Kasumi.

"Lets just hope that they don't have too strong defenses." said Vog from the gunner seat. Just like they had all planned, the ones in the Mako hung back half a click from their primary location while Eric and the others went on ahead.

"This is the place." said Vog as they parked the hover tank behind a pile of rocks. They climbed over the cover and gasped.

Before them, was a massive crater almost the size of a small moon. And inside at the bottom was a large structure that was made of what looked like ancient metal. It looked similar to that of a pyramid, but had what looked like large pillars jutting out from the center section. At the very top, there was a wide platform that looked big enough to fit several dropships. All around the structure, were smaller constructions that looked like they came from an insect hive. Collector constructions.

"By the spirits." Garrus said in awe. "Thats a Prothean building." said Eric looking at the large structure. "No wonder the Collectors made a base here." said Kasumi. Vog and Eric pulled out binoculars and looked down at the base, "There's gotta be at least 200 Collectors down there. That doesn't count for how many Husks they might have in hiding." said the Batarian.

Eric surveyed the area at least four times before lowering the binoculars. "We need a distraction." Vog reached into his statchel and pulled out a detonator, "This'll probably come in handy." he said tossing it to the Commander. "What does this go to?" asked Eric. "Me and the surviving troops hooked up a good sized bomb to the _Prowler's_ engine. We thought since the ship was down for good, we'd use it as a last resort just in case the bastards tried to overrun us again."

Looking from the detonator to his team, Eric tapped his commlink again. "Rico, bring the Mako in. I think we found a way to infiltrate." 'Gotcha bossman, on our way.' Eric looked to Kasumi, "Any way you could cloak both vehicles?" The master thief rubbed her chin, "It won't be hard. But we'd have to dangerously drain the power cells. They won't have much juice afterward."

"Can they still fire their weapons?" asked Garrus. "Yes. It'll just be the cells connected to the engine." replied Kasumi. "Perfect. This way we can get the vehicles into place and use them as gun turrets if we have to." said Eric.

X

After the team regrouped, Kasumi made quick work of adapting a temporary cloaking device onto both the Mako and the Hammerhead. Afterward they all got into the vehicles, "Alright guys get ready. When I detonate the explosives, we wait for most of the bastards to clear out." said Eric. 'Then we roll in blasting and crushing every bastard that's in our way.' finished Rico.

"Kasumi, Grunt, and Derrick. You guys are with me. We're going into the Prothean ruin and find out what the hell the Collectors are after. Garrus, you take Rico and Shiva and take down that signal scrambler, when it's offline send a signal to the ship. Vog, you and your team are on defense. When the Collectors come back, you know what to do." Eric finished.

They waited a few minutes before Eric hit the switch.

A large explosion followed by a massive mushroom cloud rose into the air back where the _Prowler_ once was. The two vehicles were immediately cloaked as they waited for the Collectors to go check the disturbance.

They didn't have to wait long. Moments later, several small ships that looked like miniature Collecter cruisers rose out of the crater and flew off along with a couple of Praetorians in tow toward the disturbance.

"We only have a few minutes before they come back lets move!" Eric shouted. The vehicles decloaked and charged toward the crater. Eric hit the hover mode on the Hammerhead allowing them to float their way down to the bottom. Rico kept hitting the thrusters on the Mako again and again to slow their decent.

Both vehicles hit the ground hard, but were still operatable as they rolled into the makeshift base. "Open up!" Eric ordered as they started firing at the different hive-like buildings around them.

What little Collectors and Husks that were left behind were unprepared to handle such large firepower and were sent flying with each explosion. Several structures crumbled taking several groups of the humanoid bugs with them.

They kept moving until they reached the front enterance to the Prothean ruins and came to a halt. Eric lept out of the Hammerhead allowing one of Vog's men take control. "Alright, you guys have your assignments. Lets get too it!" "Oohrah!" shouted the Shadow soldiers.

The team split up. Garrus, Rico and Shiva. Ran off into the base to locate the scambler. Vog and his team set up a perimeter around the enterance to the ruins. And Eric, Grunt, Kasumi and Derrick entered the structure with their weapons ready.

"What exactly are we looking for?" asked Derrick. "Something that the Collectors would want that the Protheans wouldn't want anyone else to get ahold of." said Eric as they went down the stone and metal corridor.

_**"This place. It is one of our many weapon facilities."**__ "Are you sure?" _Eric thought back to the spirits in suprise. _**"Without a doubt. It is unbelievable that it is in such condition after all this time." **__"Do any of you know what is here?" __**"Sadly no. We focused our attention to only a handful of facilities. This one is unknown to us."**_

Eric started to mull things over. If this place had Prothean weaponry that was still working, then they couldn't let the Collectors get ahold of it.

The team turned several corners until they heard the sounds of echoing chirping and the sounds of metal grinding. Eric held up his fist signaling the others to stop. He took out his combat knife and aimed it around the corner.

At the end of the next corridor was a group of four Collectors attempting to cut their way through what looked like a door. "Got four of them." said Eric putting his knife away and pulling out a grenade. "Get ready." he primed the explosive disc and threw it around the corner.

The device went off followed by the screams of the Collectors. The team bolted around the corner and opened fire. One Collector was killed from the explosion, the others were severly wounded from the blast and didn't stand a chance against the oncoming barrage.

"Easy." snorted Grunt. Eric walked up to the door, the Collectors didn't even come close to cracking it. He felt a slight presence on his mind and reached for it. His powers flared up and the door slid open with a silent hiss. "Whoa." said Kasumi as they entered the building beyond.

The room was a wide hexagon shape with a large pillar in the middle. Tubes that stretched from floor to ceiling in each corner. A few holo-terminals sprang to life on a few walls and the pillar in the center.

"We have to be in the center of the structure." said Derrick as they began looking around the room. Eric went over to one of the terminals in the center and started going through the data displayed. "I can't understand the language displayed. And my omni-tool can't dicypher it." said Kasumi as she tried to go through another terminal.

"It's a Prothean weapons lab." said Eric as he read the data at an inhuman pace. "They built the place roughly 40 years before the empire was wiped out by the Reapers. There are notes from the scientists dated up to the point when the Reapers began their assault."

Grunt was looking in one of the tubes and blinked, "Theres something in here." "The surviving scientists. But the facility's power shutdown long ago, so their most likely dead." said Eric. "Then how is the power on now?" asked Derrick. "The Collectors must have triggered the backup power supply. They were Protheans once, so they probably held onto some of their old knowledge." replied the Commander. "Thats a creepy thought." said Kasumi.

Eric scrolled through more data until he found something that seemed very interesting. "So thats what they were working on." he muttered to himself. "It says here that they built a special weapon that gave the wielder unatural skill in close quarters combat." "And where is this 'weapon'?" asked Grunt.

"Riiiiiight...here." Eric hit a switch and the pillar in the center started to lower making everyone but Eric aim their weapons at it. When the pillar slipped completely into the floor, revealing a pillar of white light. Inside the light, floated two identical gauntlets.

They were made of shining metal. And each had what looked like a white mass effect core in the centers. Glowing white lines extened from the cores and covered the metal surfaces giving it a strange ancient look.

The team looked at the Prothean weapons in awe. "Soooo...what now?" asked Derrick. Eric stepped closer to the light, "Eric be careful." said Kasumi. The young Commander stood nearly touching the pillar of light the gauntlets floated in.

_**"Take them Eric. They are our race's legacy. They are rightfully yours."**_ spoke the elder spirit. Eric took a deep breath and slowly reached both of his hands into the pillar.

The moment his hands entered the light, his armor started to deteriorate and turn to dust leaving only his bare hands which showed the glowing white runes on his skin which were now glowing brighter than ever.

He reached farther. The armor on his arms started to disappear just like the ones on his hands. His finger's grazed the surface of the gauntlets. The weapons slowly opened and closed themselves around Eric's forearms and clicked shut.

Eric removed his now bare arms and hands and looked at the gauntlets now attatched to him. His mind flooded with the knowledge that the Prothean creators had placed in them for the wielder to know how to use them.

When the knowledge was tucked away inside his mind. Eric clentched his fists, focusing his power through the cores on the gauntlets.

There was a loud hiss, then a long glowing energy blade snapped into existance from each gauntlet. The blades started at the cores and ended nearly a meter away from his hand. Eric swung the blades experimentally for a moment before lashing out and slicing one of the terminals clean in half with no effort at all.

The rest of the squad didn't know what to say to the display that they had just witnessed. Eric deactivated the blades and smirked, "Now those are gonna come in handy." he said outloud.

His comm cracked to life, 'Eric, it's Garrus. We just took out the scrambler and sent a signal to the _Shadowed Light_. Shepard's being patched through.' A moment later, the other Commander came on. 'Eric? What the hell happened down there? We've been trying to get ahold of you guys for hours!'

"Theres a Collector base down here Shepard. They took out the _Prowler_ leaving only a handful of survivors." said Eric. 'Dammit. What's your status now?' "Green for the most part. We discovered a Prothean structure within the base and found something of importance. And believe me, Mordin, Terran, and Liara are gonna flip shit when they see it." Eric said grinning.

'I'll take your word for it. Were sending a dropship down to the planet to pick you guys up.' said Shepard. 'Well you better fucking hurry cuz the Collectors are coming back!' shouted Vog. Eric looked to the others, "Lets get out there." they started to run toward the enterance. Eric got back on the comm, "Shepard, make sure that dropship is ready to come in hot. Garrus, get your team back to the Prothean structure damn quick because we got incoming."

They exited the structure right in the middle of a bullet storm. The Mako and Hammerhead were firing into the sky at the small ships that was raining fire down on them. Eric whipped out his assault rifle and began peppering the oncoming Collectors on the ground.

"Where's Garrus and the others?" asked Eric reloading his rifle. "On their way!" shouted Vog taking out a Scion with his shotgun. The others hunkered down and opened fire on the incoming swarm.

A Collector's head exploded all of a sudden. Eric saw Garrus ontop of a nearby structure. Rico lept down and began mowing them down with his Firestorm. Shiva had gotten down closer to the Collectors and stabbed two of them in the back, then throwing two of the knives on her legs into two others.

"Orders sir!" shouted Derrick as he launched a singularity into the Collector ranks. "We gotta hold them off until the dropship arrives! Don't give them an inch!" Eric shouted to them.

One of the ships in the air exploded and crashed into the ground like a large fireball. One of the other ships still in the air fired it's weapon slicing the Mako in half causing it to explode and sending those around it flying in different directions. "FUCK!" Shouted Derrick as he staggered to his feet clutching his arm. Two other troops had been thrown from the explosion and were having trouble getting back up.

"Tensen, you alright?" asked Eric. "Arms busted sir! The others are in worse shape." said the recruit as he applied medigel to the damaged limb. "The Mako's down, how much longer can we hold out?" asked Vog.

Eric peered over his cover. Collectors and a handful of Husks were still coming at them. And they also still had two ships still in the air along with three Praetorians. "Shit." he muttered. He looked up at the Prothean structure. The pyramid design threw him off a bit, but the platform at the top looked good enough for them all to stand on without being exposed.

"We need to get to the top of the structure. It's the only place where the dropship can get us and not get shot down." Vog looked up at the platform high in the air then back at the Commander, "Thats a long climb Eric."

Eric's power started to gather around him. He stood up and launched a massive shockwave that sent all of the Collectors flying back and the remaining ships into the ground. "GO! EVERYONE GET TO THE TOP OF THE STRUCTURE I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" he shouted throwing another shockwave.

"Eric thats suicide!" shouted Shiva. "I'll be fine just GO!" roared the Commander lifting the wreckage of the Mako and launching it at the regrouping Collectors. The squad looked at each other before they headed toward the structure and started to climb.

Garrus shot down two more Collectors before leaping down from his perch and running up next to Eric. "I'm not leaving you down here alone." Eric saw that the Turian wasn't going to budge, so he just nodded before emptying the rest of his thermal clip into another Scion.

Hearing gunfire to his right. Eric saw Rico and Grunt firing next to him, "Same goes for us." said the hispanic man flicking his now spent cigarette away. Behind them, they could hear the rest of the team firing as they climbed up the building. "Vog, make sure that everyone makes it to the top."

'Got it Commander. You better survive.' said the Batarian as he helped Shiva get Derrick and the other wounded men up to the top.

The remainder of the team kept the Collectors back. Garrus fired his battle rifle taking out two more of the Humanoid bugs. "Shepard, whats the ETA on that ship?" asked Eric lobbing a grenade at the swarm. 'About ten minutes. Just hold on guys.' "Easy for him to say." muttered Rico firing his grenade launcher.

Eric was thinking a million miles a minute, trying to focus on the fight, where his people were, and what the Collectors could be planning next. His assault rifle clicked empty. He was out of thermal clips. "I'm out!" he shouted to the others. "Only a few left!" shouted Rico as he slammed in another one.

Grunt had put his shotgun away and was running at the Collectors with his fortification shield at maximum. Eric stood up and activated the energy swords on his forearms, "Until the end." he muttered as he charged behind Grunt.

The swords slashed through the Collectors like a hot knife through butter. The humanoid bugs were hacked to pieces by the charging Commander. Grunt was crushing the Collectors under his massive feet. Throwing several others into buildings with a roaring battlecry.

A stray beam managed to pass through his weakened shield and scrotch his armor. But the tank-bred Krogan didn't waver as he barreled his way through the Collectors with total abandon.

Eric slashed left and right, severing arms, legs, torsos and heads. He fired a powerful shockwave that not only took out a group of drones, but three of their buildings as well. He turned and was horrified to see more Collectors crawling out of holes in the walls of the crater. "Fuck! Their endless!" he shouted stabbing another Collector through the gut.

One of the drones floated, **"Assuming Direct Control!"** The Harbinger possessed Collector gazed at the Commander as his subordinates flowed around him. "Garrus! Take Grunt and Rico and go after the others!" Eric ordered.

Garrus bashed a Husk in the face with the butt of his empty sniper rifle. "Eric you can't do this alone!" "If I die here, then so be it. But I won't let you all die too." He looked at his Turian friend, "Now GO! THATS AN ORDER!" he shouted slashing another drone in half.

Garrus only starred as Eric continued to hack and slash the seemingly endless tide. Rico got up and and grabbed his shoulder, "Bossman's gonna be alright. He knows what he's doing." Garrus looked at the man and could only nod.

They ran for the base of the structure, Grunt came behind them sporting a large gash in his armor with blood coming out of it as they started to climb.

X

Eric was getting tired. He blasted the drones again and again, but they still kept coming. A Scion fired it's gun and managed to hit him. Sending the young Commander flying through the air and slamming against the Hammerhead. He tried to stand, but Harbinger fired a blast of his own that destroyed the tank. Engulfing Eric in a fireball.

Garrus, Rico and Grunt looked down and saw the destruction. "NO!" Garrus roared.

Harbinger watched the flames dance around the wreckage, a feeling of victory slowly going through his mind.

A small white light appeared. There was a loud clash, and the wreckage along with everything around the light within to meters exploded outward in a blast of pure energy. In the center of the energy, Eric stood. Battered, bloody, his armor gashed and ripped to pieces.

Regardless, he stood strong. His energy flowing around him like a tsunami of raw power. His exposed flesh was covered in glowing white runes. His eyes a blaze like two pure white fireballs. The energy swords on his arms pulsed with the very power that was around their wielder.

**"I will not fall this day."** His voice echoed like the voices of several others. **"You will no longer blacken this galaxy with your darkness." **His hands spread out to his sides as his power condensed into his palms.

Eric gave a cry of fury and thrusted his hands outward. A large blast of energy fired from his hands. The energy was so intense that it reduced everything in it's path to ashes.

The Collector swarms were incinerated, their ashes blown into the winds. Harbinger watched the display, and for the first time ever...felt a speck of fear as his possessed form joined that of the others.

X

The dust cleared, where a Collector base once stood was now only a wasteland. The Prothean structure was all that remained within the crater.

Eric stood exactly where he was. His power still flowing around him. _**"It is time Eric. Our time has come to an end. Take our knowledge, our power, and put an end to the cycle. You are our legacy. We will forever be watching over you."**_

Eric closed his eyes as his power faded. Then he collapsed onto the sand unconcious. "Eric!" shouted Garrus as he, Rico and Grunt ran over to him. Behind them, the rest of the squad were climbing back down the structure after witnessing the enormous blast.

"Is he alright?" asked Rico. Garrus shook his head, "I don't know. By the spirits, what the hell was that?"

They all looked up as a dropship came down and landed a few meters away. The hatch opened, Shepard, Zen, Zaeed, Micka and Jack all piled out weapons drawn. "What the fuck happened here!" said Jack wide eyed.

Shepard ran with Micka over to Eric who had been flipped over onto his back. "Hes unconsious. Heartrates accelerated. His brainwaves are all over the place." she said after running a diagnostic. She looked up at Shepard, "He's in a coma. I don't know what to make of it. I've never encountered something like this before."

The other Commander looked down at the glowing runes on Eric's skin. "What happened down here? We saw that blast from orbit?" he asked the others. "It was Eric...He...fuck...I don't know. I've never seen his power like that before. He looked almost...like a god." said Rico.

"He obliterated those Collector bastards as though they were standing infront of a supernova. Not even a squad of Krogan could have survived that." said Grunt. Shepard looked back down at his friend while Micka tended to his wounds. "We need to get him back to the ship. Lets move everybody!" He ordered.

Everyone got into the dropship and strapped themselves in. Eric was placed on the floor gently and was hooked up to an IV drip while Micka treated the others' injuries. No one knew what to think of what they had witnessed. But Shepard knew one thing.

Eric Lachance...was no longer Human.

**A/N:...There aren't enough words to simplify what you have all just read. But it would seem that our favorite young Commander has just reach a new level. Stay tuned guys, cuz I'm just getting started. Review!**


	23. Evolution

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I like knowing what you guys think of this story as I keep going along. This next chapter is more dialog than anything. But don't worry, there's gonna be a lot more fights in the one after. **

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Five weeks...it had been five weeks since the mission to save Vog and his men. Five weeks since Eric went into a coma and had yet to awaken.

Shepard had taken command of the _Shadowed Light_ in Eric's absence. The crew didn't mind, but everyone was still on pins and needles regarding the down High Commander.

According to Chakwas, Eric was in perfect health. However, his heartrate was spiked beyond regular Human standards. And his brainwaves were reading near infintismal. No one knew what to make of the whole situation. Everyone that was on the ground had mixed feelings.

Eric had always been a strong leader with extrordinary gifts. But after witnessing him obliterate a large group of Collectors into ashes, some had become afraid of him and what else he could be capable of.

X

Shepard looked over the galaxy map thoroughly. In Eric's absense, they had gone to Illium and recruited Thane Krios and Samara. They were now enroute to Omega to find the Russian gunman Eric was looking for.

"Cat, Joker, how far out are we from Omega?" asked Shepard. 'About a week. We'll let you know if anything happens.' said Joker. Cat had been unusually silent for a while. Some thought it was because of what happened to Eric since they were close friends. But it was something else entirely. And Joker had made it his mission to find out what.

Walking to the elevator, Shepard rode it down to the crew deck. When the door opened, he walked through the mess hall. Even though it had a good number of people in it, it was quiet. Shaking his head, Shepard headed to the medbay. Everything had changed so drastically when they came back from the planet.

The worst was Liara and Eric's mother and brother. All three of them were distraught beyond comprehension when the young Commander was brought on board comatose. They had managed to calm them down. but there seemed to be a cloud of fear and doubt had settled over them.

Shepard entered through the medbay doors and saw Chakwas sitting at her desk nursing a cup of coffee. "Commander." she said without turning around. "How'd you know?" he asked. "You come around here everyday at the same time. A clock could be set by your timing." said the woman looking back at him with a smirk.

Shepard cracked a smile, then became serious, "How is he?" Chakwas sighed, "Just the same. Liara's with him now." The Commander looked up and indeed saw the young Asari sitting in a chair next to a bed. She rarely left his side, at times she had to be forced out in order to eat and sleep.

Walking over to the bed, Liara looked up from the datapad she was reading. "Hello Shepard." she said with a smile. Shepard smiled back, "Hay Liara. Everything okay?" Liara looked from him to the still figure in the bed.

Eric laid very still. But the rise and fall of his chest signified that he was in good health. The only thing hooked to him was an IV drip to keep his body nourished.

"More or less the same." said Liara rubbing her stomach. She had gotten very far along in her pregnancy, she only had a month or two left before she and Eric became parents. "You can't keep doing this Liara. Think of the baby, the amount of stress your putting yourself under can't be good for either one of you." said Shepard.

Liara looked up at him, "I will not leave my bondmate Shepard. And we are fine. I know he will come out of this soon." They both looked back down on the young Commander. "How do you know?" he asked. The young Asari smiled, "I just do."

X

Carol leaned back in the chair she had been sitting in. She had been surfing through data streams for a while now learning all she could about the Protheans. Liara had told her and Kevin in private about Eric's condition with the Prothean spirits within him. And also that this situation could mean that he was merging with the beings.

She didn't like the idea at all. But once Liara convinced her that her son would still be the same, just stronger and more powerful, she accepted it.

Now she was spending her time learning about the extinct race. Liara had given her a lot of information to go over. Even after all of this time, she had just barely scratched the surface. She knew that they once proud empire had been wiped out because of the Reapers and that their advancements in technology could have surpassed what the people in the Traverse had created.

"Workin hard?" Carol jumped and turned to see Zaeed leaning against the wall behind her. "Any particular reason why you scared the shit out of me?" she said turning back to the screen. The old mercenary got off the wall and leaned on the seat she was in. "You've been readin this shit for the past five hours. Don't ya think it's time to give it a rest?"

Carol sighed, "I guess. I was just trying to learn what I could." she said getting up from the terminal. She stumbled and fell, but was caught thanks to Zaeed's quick reflexes. "Shit, guess I have been here too long."

Zaeed shook his head and helped the woman back to her feet. "For christ sake woman, what the hell am I gonna do with you?" he muttered shaking his head.

So some unexplained reason, Carol blushed at the scarred man's words. Shaking her head she managed to stand upright again. "Thanks. What have you been doing?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"Been tryin to find something to do. Recruiting that assassin gave me the itch to kill some more." said Zaeed. Carol rolled her eyes, "Ever thought of finding another hobby?." she asked. "Makin damn models like Shepard isn't my thing. It'd rather hunt bounties." said the mercenary.

Carol looked at him seriously, "Theres gotta be something you treasure other than blowing someone's brains out and getting paid for it." Zaeed gave her a serious look before motioning her to follow him.

They walked through the ship until they entered Zaeed's quarters, "For your information, there is something I treasure." He stood infront of a desk, Carol stepped up next to him. Laying on the metal surface, was an assault rifle. Rusted beyond recognition. Dented, scratched, and looking like it was used to bludgen quite a lot of people.

"Her names Jessie." said Zaeed running a hand gently over the rifle. "I must have killed well over a hundred assholes with this rifle. Me and her have been through a lot of shit together. Used her to put an end to any bastard that dared get in my way."

He paused, Carol remained silent as Zaeed gathered his thoughts. "Then one day...I was taking aim at one last merc still standing...and she jammed up...For good." Zaeed looked at the woman at his side, "I'd give up every credit, every weapon I own, just to use her one last time."

He took his hand off the old rifle, "But it can't be done. Even the best weapon smiths in the Traverse can't make this old bitch work again." Zaeed turned from the table and starred out the viewport and remained silent.

Looking back at the weapon, Carol couldn't help but realize something. Before her was a man who had everything taken from him. His partner shooting him in the head and leaving him to die. Spending 20 years hunting for that man only to keep running into dead ends. The only thing he had that he valued was the rifle on the table.

And it was nothing more than a decoration.

"I know what it's like...to lose something you cherish." she said silently. Zaeed turned to her and saw that she was crying. "I lost my husband to war. He fought with everything he had to make the world safer for me and the boys. He was killed by a roadside bomb while on patrol."

She looked at the scarred man, "Then...my son grew up and went to fight as well. Only for me to get the call that I had lost him too. My world was crumbling around me. I had lost two of the most important things in my life. And when I just barely got my son back...he's taken from me again..."

Carol bowed her head and sobbed. Everything she had bottled inside came out in a torrent of sorrow.

Zaeed, for the first time in his life didn't know what to do. He had been with a lot of women in his time. But the one before him was different. She possessed a strong spirit that couldn't be broken, and a heart that seemed to reached out to everyone.

And here she was, her spirit hurting from the pain of loss. Perhaps they weren't that different after all.

Digging down deep within himself, Zaeed did something that was way out of his character. He stepped forward and held the mother as she cried. Carol felt the arms around her and buried her face into his armor letting out her pain.

When everything was quiet again. Carol just stood there still being held by the old mercenary. "Thanks...I needed that." she said quietly. "You waterlogged my armor. I hope you know that." he said gruffly. But had a ghost of a smile on this face.

X

In engineering, Kevin had been pacing back and forth on the deck non-stop. Nara sat against the wall eatting from a tube of nutrient paste. "You'll ware a hole in the floor doing that." she said trying to lighten the mood.

The younger Lachance sighed and sat down next to the young Quarian. "I'm just going crazy. I just can't stand the fact that my big brother hasn't woken up yet." he said resting his head against the cold metal.

"I know. But you musn't give up. He is in good health, and he could wake up anytime." said Nara. "I know Nara, it's just that...I lost my big brother once. I don't think me and mom could go through it all again."

The two just sat in silence for a little while. The hum of the drive core filled the empty void helping to relax Kevin. "Um, Kevin?" He looked at Nara who was fidgiting with her hands. "What do you, um, think of me?" she asked hesitantly.

Kevin was a little thrown off by the question, but answered regardless. "I think your a great person. A good friend. I like being around you." he said smiling. Nara stopped fidgiting and rested her hands in her lap. "Oh...a friend." Kevin looked at her confused. When he saw the dejected look in her eyes he pieced it together.

"OH! Uh..." Kevin blushed several shades. "Nara, do you have...feelings for me?" The young Quarian turned her head away, "Uhhh, no...I mean, Keelah it's getting warm in this suit." she stood up abruptly, "I...I think I'll just sleep for a bit...that's it."

She went to walk away, but Kevin had gotten up and grabbed her wrist gently. "Wait." Nara turned back slowly, her body tense and eyes downcast. "I'd...be lying if I said I didn't feel the same." said the younger Lachance with an embarrised smile.

Nara snapped her head up with her eyes wide, "R-Really?" Kevin nodded, "Yeah, I mean your smart, funny, cute, and I just feel really happy being around you." The young Quarian started to rub her hands together again, "I...I know that it's so sudden. But when I'm around you I feel safe...happy. I can't help but feel this way dispite our differences."

Kevin walked up and hugged her, she immediately wrapped her small arms around him. "We'll take it slow, okay? And besides, Commander Shepard and Tali seem to make it work. Why can't we?" Nara giggled and held Kevin tighter. "Your right, I'll ask Tali'Zorah to help me. I really want this to work." Kevin smiled, "So do I."

They released each other and starred into each other's eyes. Kevin rested his forhead against the visor of Nara's helmet. Nara closed her eyes feeling content with the High Commander's brother.

X

_Eric stood on the Ilos projection in his mind. The Prothean elder stood before him, his aura much more faded compared to the last time they met. "Where are the others?" he asked already knowing the answer. __**"They have been assimilated into your very being. Our time has come to an end. Now, it is your turn to do what countless others could not."**_

_Eric bowed his head, "Thank you. For all that you have given to me since the beginning to all of this. I swear, that I'll stop the Reapers and their followers. The cycle will no longer claim the lives of the innocent." He could feel the elder's happiness. The golden spirit glowed brightly, then faded into nothingness._

_The moment the spirit vanished, Eric felt warmth spread through him. It was time._

X

Liara was slowly dozing off in her seat when Eric's body was encased in a glowing white light. Her eyes widened as she got out of her seat and stepped back. Chakwas ran over, "What in the world?"

Eric's body slowly levitated off of the bed as the light grew brighter. Chakwas activated her omni-tool, "Commander get here quickly! Something is happening!" she shouted into the glowing device. Liara watched, too entranced to take her gaze away.

The light became blinding, forcing the two women to cover their eyes. Shepard, Miranda, Garrus, Carol, Kevin, Nara and Micka entered the medbay just as the light consumed everything. A blast of power knocked everyone clean off of their feet, the large window for the medbay exploded making everyone outside drop to the deck.

The light started to fade. Liara stood where she had been, the force having no effect on her whatsoever. Hovering in the air above the bed, was Eric. But he looked very different than he once did.

His once dark blonde hair was now white. White Prothean runes were on his arms going from shoulder to wrist like strange tribal tattoos. But what stood out the greatest were his eyes. They were still the same emerald green, but there were four glowing white dots within the irises. One on the top and bottom, and one on either side with the pupils glowing the same white.

Liara could see as well that Eric's tattoos were now gold instead of black. Making them practically project themselves off of his very skin.

Eric turned to look at everyone in the medbay, his eyes settling on Liara last as he lowered himself to the ground. He walked forward, his energy field disipating around him as he stood infront of his bondmate.

Reaching a hand out, he caressed her cheek with such a warm and gentle touch that the young Asari felt just as weak in the knees as she had been after their first intimate experience. "Hay beautiful." he said with the same voice she had known and loved.

In an instant Liara was holding him with all of her strength, "Thank the Goddess, you've come back." she said with tears sliding down her cheeks. "I never left. I'd never leave you." said Eric. His hand reached out and touched her swollen belly, "Either of you."

Shepard and the others slowly approached the couple. Several others had gathered and were looking through the shattered window at the scene before them. "Hay Shepard. How's the ship and crew since I've been gone?" Eric asked with a grin.

The other Commander smirly chuckled, "Everythings been fine. Better now that your up and about." Eric nodded and looked to the others. His mom and brother approached slowly, "Eric? Are you still you?" asked Kevin. Eric smirked, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Both his mother and brother latched onto him. Carol stepped back and got a better look at her eldest son. "You look different. Stronger. And the new features I'll have to get use to." she said honestly. "Your not the only one mom. I'll have to stare at myself for a damn long time before I get use to this." he said motioning to himself.

Everyone laughed, and the tension onboard the _Shadowed Light _seemed to disipate now that Eric was back on his feet.

X

Another week came and went, and the ship was making it's approach to Omega. Eric looked out the main viewport from behind Cat and Joker while wearing his ARS suit. Mordin and Terran had figured out how to intregrate his new energy blades into the system without lowering it's effectiveness in other areas.

"We'll be docking in 10 boss." said Cat. Eric nodded and headed for their airlock. Going along with him was Shepard, Shiva and Thane. In the past week, Eric had gotten to know both the Drell assassin and the Asari Justicar after Shepard filled him in on what he had missed. And both seemed happy to be onboard.

"We ready?" he asked. The other three nodded. The _Shadowed Light_ docked with the massive station and they stepped off and into the sesspool of the galaxy.

**A/N: And thus, a Human-Prothean hybrid is born. And what will come from this transformation? Guess you guys gotta keep readin huh? lol. Update coming soon!**


	24. Cerberus' Big Mistake

**A/N: Been reading a lot of other fics recently. I gotta hand it to my man Super-Sayian-3 Vegeta, 'Strange Times' was pretty damn good. Read it all in one sitting. Anyone else reading this fic should check it out.**

**Anyway, on with Semper Fi!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Eric and his gathered team walked through the Afterlife club, gaining the attention of most of the patrons around them. "Guess they found something to stare at." said Eric as they approached Aria's lounge. "Well to be honest, your ARS suit does attract a lot of attention." said Shepard. "Well my armor's being repaired after what happened. And you could have taken yours too Shepard." replied the younger Commander.

They ascended the stairs and stood before Omega's queen. "I recognize Shepard. But who the hell are you?" she asked looking from the Spectre to the armored High Commander.

The helmet split apart and slid back revealing Eric's new looks. "Lachance. You look...different." said Aria raising an eyebrow. "Long story. Don't wanna bore you with the details." he said taking a seat next to her. "So, what brings you to me this time?" she asked leaning back in her seat.

"Looking for a guy. Russian gunman by the name of Nikolai Sellof, you heard of him?" Aria chuckled, "Heard of him? I've paid him to take out a few 'issues' of mine around the station. He's quite the demolishan expert." Eric smirked, "He's the self proclaimed 'master piece of self-destruction'."

Aria nodded, "That he is. However, I haven't seen him in the last three days. He went to go scout out something in the lower sections of the station and was never seen again." Eric leaned forward, "Do you know what he was looking into?" The queen of Omega stood up and took a datapad that was brought to her by a Batarian guard. "A Cerberus ship arrived here about a week ago with a cargo. The minute Sellof heard about it he went down to find out what they were up to. That's all I know."

Eric stood up abruptly, "Where is the ship stationed?" "Lower Sector. Platform 8. Warehouse 39." Aria looked up at him, "You got something against Cerberus?" Eric gave a dark glare, his now glowing eyes blazing, "You could say that. I intend to bury them."

Aria smiled, "Then do me a favor. Make sure the bastards leave my station. In pieces if you have too." Eric turned to the others and motioned for them all to leave, "With pleasure." he said following them.

"What was Nikolai doing going after Cerberus alone?" asked Shiva. "Thats my fault." said Eric. "I told him to keep his eyes and ears out for any information leading to Cerberus. Anything that could prove useful against them. Guess he got in over his head."

"We'll have to get there quickly, too much time has passed already." said Thane. "He's right, lets get moving." said Shepard. They headed to the rapid transit terminal and hailed a cab, and they took off toward where the warehouse and Cerberus vessel was suppose to be located.

X

The lower sections of Omega looked far worse than the others. It was down in this area that many illegal gun, slave and drug trafficers made their living. And apparently it was the same place Cerberus had a foot hold in Omega.

Eric looked out over the docking areas. Right where Aria said, platform 8, warehouse 39, a small Cerberus ship was docked with several crates around the docking area.

The High Commander activated the enhanced vision on his helmet's visor and saw what they were up against. "You see what I see?" he asked Shepard. Shepard lowered his binoculars, "Yeah, looks like it could be tough getting in there."

"You think Nikolai's still alive in there." asked Shiva. Eric hit his comm, "Cat, can you pick up on Nikolai's signal?" 'It's faint. But he's definately in there. Hard to tell if he's alive or not though.' replied the pilot. "We'll bringing him back either way." said Eric.

Looking back over at the warehouse, he started to formulate a plan. He enhanced his vision again on an open crate close to the ship. "Wait a minute." "What is it?" asked Shiva. Eric looked at Thane, "Thane, you think you can sneak into that ship undetected?" The Drell assassin gave a curt nod. "What are you thinking?" asked Shepard.

"If Thane can sneak down there and get a thermal bomb onto the ship's bridge, then we can detonate it. The explosion will not only throw them off but also cause a huge distraction. Giving us a chance to sneak into the warehouse." said Eric.

"It sounds good in theory. But where are we going to get a thermal bomb?" asked Shiva. Eric pointed down at the open crate he had been looking at, "Cerberus just so happens to have a nice stockpile waiting for us." The others looked at each other before looking back at Eric. "Let's get started." said Shepard.

X

It took all of 10 minutes. Eric had been surprised at how efficient Thane was when it came to infiltration. But the assassin had managed to stick to the shadows, unseen, as he swipped a bomb and snuck onto the Cerberus ship.

Eric, Shepard and Shiva managed to hide behind the warehouse. Only having to take down two guards to get there. "Where is he?" asked Shiva. "Give him time. From what I've witnessed, Thane has an eye for detail. He'll get it done." said Shepard.

Thane stepped out of the shadows catching their attention. "It is done." he said handing Eric the detonator for the bomb. "Great work Thane. Now. Let's give these guys a nice surprise." he hit the button.

The whole sector of the station was rocked by a massive explosion. The Cerberus ship erupted in a fireball, sending flaming debris flying across the platform. Several of the guards that were outside the warehouse were sent flying off the platform and plummeting down the main shaft of the station.

"Let's hit'em!" Eric shouted as they sprang from their hiding spot. The Cerberus personel were too disorented from the explosion to notice the squad of four coming at them from behind with weapons drawn.

Shepard grabbed one of the agents from behind and used him as a shield to shot three others with his hand cannon. Shiva had drawn a serrated short sword in her right hand and a Locust SMG in her left as she shot and slashed her way through their ranks.

Thane was using a strong combination of hand to hand, biotics, and well placed shots to take down several Cerberus agents quickly.

Eric fired his Mattock rifle taking down an agent before he could draw his weapon. Sensing movement on his left, one of his energy blades snapped into existance and stabbed another through the middle. The whole fight was over in less than two minutes.

"Think there are anymore?" asked Shepard as he reloaded his rifle. "From what I saw most of the personel were on the ship when it detonated." said Thane. "That means if there are any others left at all then they'll be inside." said Eric deactivating his energy blade.

The team crept up to the warehouse and entered with weapons ready. The place was packed with crates with Cerberus logos on them. "Damn, what do you think are in them?" asked Shiva. "Don't know. Don't care at this point." said Eric.

They searched the place thoroughly. There was no sign of any Cerberus personel. When they reached a locked door at the end of a hall they prepared for the worst. Eric held up his hand and counted down from three.

When the last finger went down, the door was blasted open by two grenades and they stormed in.

X

The squad looked in shock at the sight. Half a dozen Cerberus agents laid on the floor dead, and in the center of the room, a lone man sat on a chair smoking a cigarette. "Bout time comrad. What kept you?" he asked in a heavy Russian accent.

Eric's faceplate slid back, "Nikolai, good to see your still breathing." Nikolai stood up. He was Eric's height with piercing grey eyes, a shaved head, and a suit of armor that looked similar to Zaeeds only red with the Russian sycle and hammer sign on the right chest plate.

The Russian had a nasty scar that went across his face starting at his left eyebrow and ending under his chin on his neck on the right side of his face. And the crazed look in his eyes gave everyone save for Eric the feeling he wasn't a man to mess with.

"Please tell me that you left one alive to interrogate." said Eric. Nikolai flicked his cigarette away and got off the chair. "Of course, though I felt the need to put him down." he stepped over to an agent that was laying face down, both of his legs bent in different directions. "Hay! Wake up!" he said kicking the body.

The man groaned as he flipped over onto his back. "Had to break his legs to make sure he didn't get away. But he should know something." said Nikolai. Eric walked over and lifted the man up by the front of his armor, "So tell us, what do you know?" The Cerberus agent looked at him in a daze.

Eric slammed the man down into the chair Nikolai was sitting in making him grunt in pain. "Lets try this again." he said pulling out his pistol. "What. Do. You. Know?" "I ain't telling you shit." the agent spat out.

The young Commander pistol whipped the man across the face. "Wrong answer. I'm a patient man, but I have my limits when it comes to Cerberus." Eric pushed the barrel of his pistol inbetween the man's eyes, "How about something different. Where's the Illusive Man hiding?"

The agent chuckled, "He's watching you right now." he said simply. Eric looked at the others who looked back at him with the same confusion. He looked back at the agent, into his eyes, thats when it clicked. "Ah, optical implants. Sneaky." Eric pulled the trigger blowing the back of the man's skull out.

The eyes remained open as he picked up the corpse and glared into the souless orbs. "Listen well Illusive Man. I will find you. And there's nothing you can do about it. My resources tell me that the Alliance and other species fleets have taken out a good number of your facilities outside the Terminus systems. Where will you go when there is nothing left?"

He dropped the body, "Lets go, mission accomplished." The team left the warehouse and headed for the rapid transit car that was waiting for them.

X

In his seat, the Illusive man snuffed out another cigar as he replayed the visual feed from one of his agents. Lachance had proven to be a very formidable adversary. Thanks to him. Over 46% of his people, weapon stockpiles, and tech facilities had been comprimised. And the various fleets were slowly making their way toward his main base.

His glowing eyes shifted as he brought up a screen, "Admrial. I think it's time that we show the galaxy just who their dealing with." 'You want us to go through with the operation now? Why so soon sir?' "Lachance has become too much of a problem. And it's only a matter of time before he leads his own fleet along with the Alliance to come after our headquarters. Get it done." Illusive Man said with finality.

'Yes sir. Operation: Flotilla Eradication will begin immediately.'

X

After having Nikolai reintegrated into the _Shadowed Light_. Eric made sure that the ship was fully restocked before they pulled out of the station and headed toward the relay. "Where are we headed now?" asked Shepard. "Back to the Anchor, we need to start compiling data before we make our next-"

Eric was cut off when Tali and Nara sprinted into the CIC screaming, "THE FLOTILLA IS UNDER ATTACK!" "WHAT?" Shouted Eric. "We just got an emergency transmission, Cerberus has launched a full scale assault on the Mirgrant Fleet!" screeched Tali in hystarics.

"CAT! SEND A TRANSMISSION BACK TO THE ANCHOR! I WANT ALL AVALIABLE SHIPS TO GET TO THE MIGRANT FLEET'S LOCATION ASAP!" Eric roared. 'On it!' She shouted back as she sent the transmission.

They hit the relay and were catapulted to where the Migrant Fleet was transmitting. When they managed to find the Quarian fleet, Eric felt rage and fury build up in him.

Two Quarian ships were completely obliterated. Four others were still active but their engines had been totaled. The remaining fleet was still fighting the Cerberus fleet which was nearly twice their fleet's size.

Tali covered her hand over the lower part of her mask, "By Keelah...no..." Eric saw that the main ship, the Rayya, was putting up a good fight but it had suffered massive damage. "Derrick! Gather several squads! Take the dropships to the four ships that are dead in the water! Find as many survivors as you can!" ordered Eric.

'How many ships do you want us to take?' asked Derrick over his personal comm. "All of them! Save as many Quarians as you can understood?" 'Yes sir!' shouted the young trooper.

"What are our orders?" asked Joker ready to fight. "All weapons online, were going to give the fleet some time to regroup." said Eric. "Thats crazy! We should wait for the rest of the fleet." said Talon. "Those people don't have any time left! We will give the civilian ships time to escape while assisting the other ships. Hopefully the rest of our guys show up." said Shepard.

"He's right. EVERYONE TO YOUR STATIONS! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" The crew ran to their stations ready for what was coming. Cat and Joker brought all of the ship's weapons online as they made their approach.

The five remaining dropships on the _Shadowed Light_ exited the hanger and headed full speed toward the four drifting vessels. Eric stood stone still on the bridge behind Joker and Cat as they closed in on the two fighting fleets.

"Boss, the lead Cerberus ship is hailing us." said Cat. "Patch them through." Eric replied with an even tone. The image of a middle aged man appeared on screen. "Turn your ship around. This is a fight that need not concern you." Eric grinned evilly, "Cat, Joker, give them our rebuttle."

The ships five Thanix cannons came online and fired. The Cerberus dreadnaut's shields couldn't withstand such a heavy attack and took a direct hit where the bridge was located. The large vessel exploded, taking three of the smaller ships with it.

The rest of the Cerberus fleet began to turn on them. Another image appeared, this one of a Quarian. "This is Shala'Raan vas Rayya. What are you...TALI'ZORAH!" she gasped seeing the younger Quarian behind Eric. "Yes auntie, we're here to help." said Tali. "But how? You are just one ship."

Eric held up his finger, "That's where your wrong ma'am.

In an instant, over 30 ships bairing the Shadow Army insignia appeared after coming out of a mass jump. All of them armed their weapons and targeted the Cerberus fleet. "All ships...FIRE AT WILL!"

**A/N: Cerberus just made a BIG mistake. For what they have done, Eric will show no mercy. If you guys like the Quarians, then your really gonna love the next chapter. So stay tuned.**


	25. Salvation

**A/N: From the reviews I've gotten, you guys are expecting one hell of a knockdown dragout fight that will desimate the Cerberus fleet attacking the Quarians. I'm here to tell you that Cerberus is gonna regret attacking the Migrant fleet.**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Explosions went off in several directions. Shadow fleet was literally laying waste to the Cerberus fleet. Ten of the ships had broken off to get the damaged Quarian vessels back to Shadow nebula for repairs. The wounded and the survivors were also transported to ensure their safety.

The _Shadowed Light_ weaved around several pieces of wreckage before firing a barrage of missiles that ripped a carrier in half. "That's another one down!" said Joker pumping his fist. Eric surveyed the fight, more than half of the Cerberus fleet had been either distroyed or disabled. A few had tried to fall back, but were destroyed by a few well placed shots.

The remaining Quarian ships that were able to fight had accepted the added firepower without complaint as the combined forces obliterated the terrorist organization.

"Cat, broadcast me to the remaining Cerberus vessels." said Eric. Cat hit a few keys and gave him a nod. "This is High Commander Lachance, leader of Shadow Army. I give you one chance to surrender yourselves. If you decline...well...you've seen what we've done to your comrads."

There were only 11 Cerberus ships left. Four of which had taken heavy damage and looked to be struggling to stay afloat. The ones that were still battle ready charged their weapons for one final assault.

Eric sighed, "fools." He got on the comms, "All ships, take them out." Shadow fleet charged their weapons, as did the Migrant fleet. Lasers and missiles arched through space, hitting their intended targets. The Cerberus carriers and frigates were torn to pieces. Their kinetic barriers no where near strong enough to hold off such a large barrage.

The _Shadowed Light_ flew in with the rest of the ships. It's thanix cannons tearing through ship after ship reletlessly. Two ships attempted to flee, but were targeted and destroyed before they could get very far.

Fighters were launched from the Shadow fleet, dropping payloads of explosives across the hulls of the ships they passed over. The Cerberus ships tried to fight back, but the heavy damage they were taking was crippling the ships' engines, life support and weapons systems.

Eric watched as what was left of the Cerberus fleet was consumed in a halestrom of fire. When the smoke cleared, all that remained was debris. "I want all ships to search for escape pods, take them in alive for interrogation. Shepard, Tali, Nara and Kevin, meet me at the airlock."

He looked at the two pilots, "Hail the Rayya and let them know we're coming aboard. Let them know our ship isn't clean and that we'll wait for the go ahead to board." Recieving a nod from both, the High Commander left to prepare.

X

It took roughly two hours before they could board the Quarian capital ship. And when they did they couldn't help but look sorrowfully at the damage. Over a dozen bodies lined the walls by the airlock covered in white sheets as they were greeted by a squad of marines.

"High Commander Lachance?" asked the one in the lead. "Yes." said Eric calmly. "The Admrials would like to speak with you. Follow us." They were lead through the ship. The sights of more deceased and damaged greeted them. In several medical bays, doctors worked hard trying to heal the wounded and seal their damaged suits to avoid further infection.

Tali and Nara were both shuddering, sorrow dripped off of them in waves at the sights of what had happened to their people. Shepard and Kevin consoled them as best they could. But both had felt hatred and fury build up in them for what Cerberus had done.

They entered a large atrium, dozens of Quarians sat around the large podium as the team entered. From the podium, two Quarians stepped down toward them. "Father! Auntie Raan!" screamed Tali as she ran to them and wrapped them in a hug.

"Tali, it's good to see you in good health." said Rael'Zorah hugging his daughter. He looked from Tali to Eric, "High Commander Lachance, we cannot thank you enough for coming to our aid. Your exploits in helping our people are held in high regard." Eric nodded, his face covered by the ARS suit's faceplate.

"It was a pleasure to help you. But your not out of the woods yet. a good portion of your fleet needs repairs. And your people need medical treatment." "What are you suggesting High Commander." asked Shala'Raan. "I have an entire nebula where my fleet and army is stationed. I'm more than willing to give your people salvation."

All conversation stopped in the atrium. Tali and Nara were both looking at Eric wide eyed. Rael and Shala were the same. "You'd...You'd give us a home?" asked Shala. Eric nodded, "The colony world I have under my protection is twice the size of Rannoch, your people will have plenty of space and freedom."

Both Admirals looked at each other, "Are there other colonists?" asked Rael. "Yes. Roughly 700,000 so far. More are arriving each day. A large combination of Humans, Turians, Quarians, Asari, and even a few Batarians, Krogan and Drell." Eric said running off the list. "Quarians?" asked Shala. "Several lost on their pilgramage, I offered them work so that they could achieve their right of passage. Others, were saved from slavery or just needed a place to go. No innocent life is turned away." said Eric honestly.

The two Admirals thought to themselves. "We will need time to discuss this with the other remaining Admirals before we reach such a large decision." said Rael. Eric nodded, "I have had some of my ships escort your civilian and damaged ships ahead to get repairs. Your more than welcome to follow us back and recieve supplies and repairs for the rest of your fleet."

"We will not dishonor your generosity. Our people are indebted to you." said Shala. Eric shook his head, "No. I just did what the rest of this galaxy should have done long ago." he gazed at all the Quarians around them, "Your people have suffered far too much injustice and hate since you lost your home to the Geth. It's about time someone lended a hand."

X

The numbers weren't completely compiled until after all of the ships made it back to the nebula. Eric had ordered that all Quarian vessels dock with the Anchor and recieve repairs. All the wounded were transported to the large medical facility on Haven for treatment. As painful as it was to admit, the Quarians had lost five ships. And with it, a fifth of their population.

In addition, Shadow fleet had gathered up over two dozen Cerberus personel from the wreckages of their fleet. All of which were being interrogated for any useful information at a prison outpost Eric had stationed out in the Terminus systems.

Eric sat behind the large wall of terminals, he had been scouring over every and all pieces of data they had on Cerberus. Their facility locations, spy locations, anything that could prove to be effective. Liara had gone to bed long ago, and her large office proved to be a perfect place to find what he was looking for.

"Eric?" asked Liara coming into the room and wrapping a wool robe around her swollen belly. Eric was resting his head on the desk top, all of the terminals before him had dozens of different displays of data on Cerberus.

Liara walked over and shook his shoulder, "Eric?" Eric sturred and slowly raised his head. "How long have you been here?" she asked. Eric brought up his omni-tool, "About...7 hours." The young Asari grabbed his hand hand helped him up, "You need sleep. You've been working yourself ragged since we got back."

Eric staggered but managed to stay upright. "It wasn't suppose to happen like that. The Quarians didn't diserve what happened to them." he muttered tiredly. "I know, but there was nothing more you could do. And we managed to save nearly all of them." said Liara. Eric lowered his head, "I just wish there was more we could have done."

They entered their home and walked up the stairs to bed. Liara laid Eric back and curled up into him. "You have done more for them than anyone else in the Traverse. You've given them hope, and a place where they can be safe." She smiled, "And I think that the Admiral board would find it a little disconcerning if you were to show up tomorow looking as worn out as you do."

The young Commander turned his glowing eyes to his bondmate and smiled, "What did I do to diserve such a great woman?" Liara smiled, "Obviously the Goddess didn't want you to go through all of this alone." Eric chuckled, "I gotta send her a thank you card for sending me an angel." The couple laughed together before slipping into a blissful sleep.

X

Eric stood in casual clothes in the large board room that was on the Anchor. Seated in the room with him was Commander Shepard, Captain Winters, Tali, Rael, Shala, and four other Admirals of the Migrant fleet.

The High Commander turned to them, "Have you had time to think about my offer?" Rael looked to the others before standing up, "We have. We have been adrift for centuries. The only home our ancestors had ever know was taken from us." He looked into Eric's eyes from across the room. "You have given us something no other species has given us. You gave us a home. We accept your offer."

Eric grinned from ear to ear, "Thats great. I have had my men plot out a nice sized piece of land on Haven for your people to set up. And the other colonists have volunteered to help them get comfortable in any way."

"Will there be opprotunities for us to learn from one another?" asked one of the other Admrials. "Yes. If anyone wants a job in a specific field all they have to do is ask. And we will share whatever knowledge that we can with you." replied Eric.

"And our fleet?" asked Shala. "You are your own fleet's leaders. You decide what they do, not me. But any supplies that you may require will be given to you without any trouble." said Eric. The Admirals all looked to each other before looking back at Eric, Rael extended his hand and Eric shook it. "It's good to have your alliance High Commander Lachance." said Rael.

"I'd prefer to call it a friendship with business connections. And you can call me Eric, much shorter for conversation." said Eric. Rael nodded before looking at Tali and Shepard. "I find this as good a time as any to get to know my daughter's _hesh'la_. Tali went ridgid and Shepard looked a little embarrised himself, knowing what exactly that meant. "Yes indeed." said Shala looking over at the couple.

Shepard looked to Eric for support, but the younger leader mearly shook his head. "Sorry Shepard, your on your own for this one." he said leaving with Winters and the Admirals leaving the four to their own devices.

"What's our next step?" asked Winters. "Not sure yet. I got some data about the location of a derelect Reaper, and with it the possibility of a Reaper IFF that can help us get through the Omega-4 relay." said Eric. Winters nodded as they stepped onto the bridge. "The technicians have reported that the _Normandy_'s upgrades are complete and is ready to go." Eric nodded, "Good, I think Joker would like to be back behind the wheel of his own ship."

The door to the bridge opened and Miranda came running in, "Eric! I have something you might want!" she said handing him an OSD drive. "What is it?" asked Eric. "Evidentally, the dreadnaut ship in the Cerberus fleet was from the Illusive Man's private fleet. The OSD drive was recovered from what was left of the bridge."

Eric regarded the ex-cerberus operative, "Meaning?" Miranda smirked, "Meaning that that OSD drive contains the exact location of Cerberus HQ." Everyone on the bridge froze and looked their way. Eric was grinning like crazy.

"I think it's time we began plotting Cerberus' downfall." "You realize this could be a trap to lure you out right?" said Winters. "Of course, I think the Illusive Man would be too smart to let such vital data to just fall into our laps." said Eric.

"Then why are you planning an assault?" asked the old Alliance soldier. "Because I have a trick or two up my sleeve as well. The Illusive Man isn't the only one with connections." Eric looked at one of the technicians, "I want the Citadel council and the Alliance brass on the horn. Let them know that it's time to go after Cerberus."

**A/N: Cerberus will burn! With Eric deciding to go after the terrorist group before the Collectors, you know that the Illusive Man has a lot of hell coming his way. The battle will take several chapters, so you guys are in for a long fight. Review!**


	26. Taking Down a Giant

**A/N: Hay guys! Sorry it's been so long. But I'm back with avengence! So without further interruptions, heres chapter 26!**

**I don't own Mass Effect**

Eric had gathered every single Captain and Admiral in his fleet, along with Shepard, Joker, Cat, Captain Winters, and the Admirals of the Migrant fleet into the large communications room. The four holograms of the council were there, and Admrial Hackett was on a live feed on one of the screens in the room. "I am to assume you have all recieved my message." said Eric.

"We have, along with the coordinates to Cerberus' main base." said Anderson. "The real question is what is our plan of action." said the Asari delegate. "I'm glad you asked. Captain Winters had brought it to my attention that the Illusive Man had meant for the OSD drive to be discovered. Meaning that they are expecting my fleet to attack them." said Eric.

"If they are expecting an attack. Then what are we to do?" asked the Salarian councilor. "Simple, we lay a trap of our own." Eric brought up a large map of the star cluster where the base was located. "I'll have my main ship, along with a small number of ships to appear here." he said as a dot appeared close to the cluster's edge. "I'll send a message to 'threaten' Cerberus. The Illusive Man will send a number of ships out to deal with them."

He looked at everyone gathered, "What they won't know is that I'll have more ships with stealth systems activated just beyond the edge of the nebula. Once those ships are dealt with, we can launch an attack on the base."

"It sounds good in theory. But what about the rest of the Cerberus fleet? The Illusive Man must have a good sized one laying in wait." said Hackett. "Thats where I want the Alliance and Citadel fleet to be." said Eric. "Once the ships they sent after the decoy fleet are dealt with. I'll have all the combined ships along with a select few of the Migrant fleet launch an attack on the base. That gives you all the chance to launch a strike that will cripple them."

"What about defenses?" asked Rael. Eric looked at Shepard and Joker, "That's where the _Normandy_ will come in. The ship has far superior stealth systems than any ship in the verse. While the attack is going on we'll slip in under the radar and get a team inside the base. From there we'll be able to disrupt their systems and give you all an opening to strike."

Everyone in the room conversed with each other for a few moments before addressing the young Commander. "We can have our fleet in position within a day." said the Asari councilor. "Same goes for us." said Hackett. "Our fleet is yours to command in this battle." said Rael.

Eric looked at everyone in the room, "This is going to be a decisive battle ladies and gentleman. Cerberus has been running amock long enough, and we will be the ones to take them out. There will be losses. But if we all work together, we can keep them at a minimum. I know we can do this, it is time for Cerberus to be put down."

Loud cheers echoed through the room. It was time to go to war.

X

Liara and Carol looked up from the table when Eric walked in. "How did it go?" asked Liara. "The attack starts tomorow. We'll be heading out in a few hours to get into position." said Eric. Liara stood up and hugged her bondmate, "Please come back to me." she whispered. "I will." he whispered back.

Carol got up next and hugged her son, "I know you can do it. Your a strong leader, and you have the support of many. Make me proud Eric." Eric released his mother and smiled at the two most important women in his life before heading back out of the room and to the shuttle.

When he reached the shuttle bay, Kevin and Nara was just getting out of another vessel when they saw him. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked. "I was...going to introduce Nara to mom." said Kevin. Nara was rubbing her hands together in nerviousness. Eric smiled, "Don't worry Nara, mom'll love you."

The young Quarian looked up at him and gave a silent nod. Eric went to get on the shuttle when Kevin stopped him. "Your going to take down Cerberus, aren't you?" it was more of a statement than a question. "Yeah, I am." said Eric.

"I want to go. I want to fight." said his little brother with fury in his eyes. "I'm sorry Kev. But no. Your too young, and you haven't been trained yet." said Eric. "Then train me! I want to deal with those bastards for what they did!" Kevin roared. "There isn't enough time. I'm sorry Kev, but your not ready yet." Eric said getting onto the shuttle.

Kevin jumped in, "I don't care! I want to fight!" Eric stood up and towered over his brother. "I care! I'm not losing my little brother!" Kevin shrinked back a little. Eric gathered his breathing, "Kev, I've lost a lot when I came into all of this. I've lost comrads, friends, all for the sake of making the galaxy a better place. I don't think I can afford to lose anymore."

The two were silent for a moment, "I promise Kev. I'll put you through training myself for when the Reapers come. But for now, I need you to look after mom and Liara for me." said Eric in all honesty. Kevin looked into his brother's glowing eyes and nodded, "Alright. It's not like Cerberus can take you down anyway."

Eric laughed.

X

Locating the nebula where Cerberus HQ was easy, Eric and Shepard stood on the bridge of the newly renovated _Normandy_ while Joker flew them in. All around them, was a large collection of frigates, carriers, and dreadnauts. Roughly 55% of Shadow's fleet was there as they prepared for things to come.

The comms came to life. 'High Commander, this is Admiral Hackett. My fleet's in position and awaiting your signal.' 'Anderson here. Citadel fleet is also in position.' 'As are we.' said Rael. Eric nodded, "Cat, you good?" the image of the female pilot appeared on screen, "Good to go. Bastards won't know what hit them."

Joker looked up, "Becareful Cat." Cat smiled, "Don't worry so much Jeff, just make sure your gimpy ass doesn't get shot down." she said ending the link. "So...when did you two get on a first name basis?" asked Eric. Joker pulled his hat over his eyes as he piloted them in.

Eric looked at the main screen as Shepard stood next to him. "Ready?" asked Shepard. "I was born ready Shepard." said Eric.

A screen appeared and the image of the Illusive Man was displayed sitting in his chair. "Lachance, you have a nasty knack for being where your not wanted." he said taking a drag on his cigar. "Tough shit. We're gonna be knocking on your door in a few minutes. So I hope for your sake that you made out a last will in testimate." said Eric.

The Illusive Man narrowed his eyes. "Do you think for one minute that your small fleet can even have a chance against my forces?" Eric smirked, "Ask the fleet who attacked the Quarians." The Cerberus leader mearly flicked his cigar, "This is where your arrogance will be your downfall." the line went dead.

"There are a three dozen IFFs heading this way. All reading Cerberus frequencies" said EDI from her platform. "Alright everyone, this is it. Get ready!" said Shepard.

The Cerberus vessels appeared before them and made their approach. "They're almost in range." reported Joker. "Wait for it." The ships drew in closer and began to charge their weapons. "SPRING THE TRAP!" Eric shouted over the comms.

Out of the void, Quarian warships and several dozen more ships from the Shadow fleet appeared and surrounded the Cerberus fleet. "OPEN UP!" ordered Shepard.

Weapons charged and fired. The Cerberus vessels couldn't regroup fast enough as the combined fire of the superior fleets tore them to pieces. Explosions lit up the sky as the ships were reduced to nothing more than flaming wreckage floating through the vaccum of space.

"All ships are reporting in. No damage." said EDI. "Alright, begin faze two." said Eric. The combined fleets made their approach toward the Cerberus HQ.

Through the darkness, they saw it. Eric couldn't help but admire the enginuity of it. Right next to a dying star, the large station looked like a giant half sphere with several long posts sticking out of the bottom with several ships docked with it. "That place is huge!" said Joker. "It's bigger than the Anchor." said Shepard. "All the more reason to blow it up." said Eric.

The main vid screen came back on, "Your becoming quite the thorn in my side." said the Illusive Man. "This coming from the one who isn't so 'Illusive' anymore." commented Eric. All around the base, dozens upon dozens of ships appeared ready to defend the station. "This is your end Lachance." said the Cerberus leader.

Eric smirked, "I'm afraid not." All around them, both Alliance and Citadel fleets appeared in large numbers. They had the remaining Cerberus fleet outnumbered 3 to 1.

"I'm giving you one last chance Illusive Man. Surrender. Or we'll obliterate all of you. It's your choice." said Eric. The Illusive Man narrowed his eyes, "If you think we'll just surrender, then your horribly wrong." the signal went dead.

"The Cerberus fleet has begun charging their weapons." said EDI. "All ships fire at will!" Eric ordered. The massive combined fleets fired their weapons. The battle had officially begun.

X

From his chair, the Illusive Man watched the fight rage on outside. He took a drag on his cigar, "I think it's time they saw our latest project." he hit a switch on his chair and smirked.

X

The _Normandy_ fired it's thanix cannons blowing through another carrier in their path. "Keep on course Joker, we have to get through so we can get inside." said Eric. "Commander Shepard, Commander Lachance. I have detected a large mass of energy gathering into the station." said EDI.

Eric looked through the viewport and saw a large panel on the side of the base open revealing a large barrel. Dark blue energy began to gather into the cannon. "EVASIVE MANUVIERS!" Joker shouted.

The weapon fired, the _Normandy_ managed to get out of the way of the large beam, but the dreadnaut behind them wasn't so lucky as it exploded on contact. "Fuck! Joker get us in there! That weapon will tear the fleet apart unless we stop it!" said Eric as he and Shepard ran for the elevator.

The ships that weren't dealing with the Cerberus vessels turned their attention to the large weapon. 'Focus fire on that cannon! We have to make sure that the _Normandy_ gets through!' ordered Anderson over the comms.

Dozens of rounds struck the station's kinetic barrier, but remained online as the cannon charged for another shot. It fired, taking three more ships down and disabling two others.

Joker managed to dodge fire from the AA guns on the station. "You guys are clear!" he said over the comms. From the underbelly of the ship, two dropships deployed and headed for the open cargo area.

"That door won't stay open long." said Garrus as they made their approach. "I know, that's why we gotta launch now." said Eric from the co-pilot seat of the ship. "Leutenant, kick the door." The pilot nodded.

The two ships fired several volleys of rockets that struck the kinetic barrier hard. Combined with the fleets firing, the barrier went down. "GO! GO! GO!" Eric shouted as they made their approach.

They made it inside just as the barrier came back online. 'That's a strong power barrier.' said Tali over the comms. 'We'll have to take it out to give the fleet a chance to take out that weapon.' said Shepard.

The loading area was crawling with Cerberus agents and mechs. The dropships emptied their onboard guns into the crowds, litterally laying waste to the defense.

When the place was clear enough, the ships were able to land. The ramps dropped, and the large teams filed out firing at the remaining personel around them. When the last agent fell, they all regrouped. "So what's the plan?" asked Rico.

"There are multiple objectives that take priority." said Eric sliding his helmet's faceplate back. "We need to split up to take them all on. There are 15 of us, so that should make the groups well rounded." He looked at Shepard, "Shepard, you take Tali, Sev, Miranda, and Samara and take down that barrier." The other Commander gave a stiff nod. "Talon, I need you to take Rico, Garrus, Micka, and Grunt and take out that cannon. Don't let anything stop you."

He looked at Zen and Thane, "I need you two to stay here and make sure that the ship's are protected." They nodded and readied their weapons. "What about you?" asked Shepard.

Eric smirked, "Me, Jack and Derrick...we're going after the Illusive Man." Everyone looked at him in shock. "Hell. Fucking. Yeah!" Exclaimed Jack. Derrick slammed a fresh thermal clip into his rifle.

The High Commander gave one last look around him, "I don't have to tell you guys what's on the line. But Cerberus ends today! We will not fail! So let's go kick some ass." A loud cheer roared amongst the gathered teams before they set out on their missions.

Eric looked at Jack and Derrick, both ready for war. He looked ahead and they set off to take down the Cerberus head once and for all.

**A/N: The war with Cerberus has just begun. The end of the battle rests on Eric, Shepard and their teams. (Just to give you guys a hint...heres a preview!)**

**Chapter 26: The Illusive Man**

**_Eric stood his ground, his side arm aimed at the Illusive Man who sat calmly in his chair. "So, you've made it this far." said the Cerberus head taking a drag on his cigarette. "Cut the shit Illusive Man...or should I call you Jack Harper?" The man froze, "How did you get that information?" he asked icily. "The same way I know everything about what happened to Jack. You fucking bastard! How could you do that to your own-"_**

**_"It was for the progression of Humanities dominance. It was worth the risks." Eric cocked his pistol, "I'm going to kill you. Right here. Right now." he said with enough venom to make a Thresher Maw freeze. _**

**_The Illusive man chuckled, standing from his chair and facing the young Commander. "You have know idea what your up against." His eyes began glowing a bright blue and mass energy started to come out of him lake a storm. The terminals around him shattered, blowing the shard's past Eric who hadn't moved an inch._**

**_With eyes glowing like fireballs, the Illusive Man charged mass energy to his hand and aimed it at Eric. "This is the end." Eric threw the pistol aside and charged his own power, activating his energy blades at the same time. "For once your right. Only one of us is leaving this station alive." _**

**_The Illusive Man roared and flew at the High Commander. Eric's faceplate slid into place and his ARS suit charged at full power and launched at the Cerberus head. _**


	27. The Illusive Man

**A/N: I HAVE COME BACK! Sorry about the disappearance people, but there was a serious crisis in my family that needed to be resolved...that and my computer caught a bad virus and I needed a new one. So without further interruption...here's the next chapter!**

**I own nothing.**

Another ship went up in a large explosion as the Cerberus base's main cannon ripped it apart. Joker shook in his seat as the _Normandy_ barely missed another blast. "Shit! If those guys don't take that thing down we're all screwed!" he shouted firing several torpedos that deflected off of the base's shields.

'They'll get it done Jeff, we just have to hold out until then." said Cat as she flew the _Shadowed Light_ around the debris that was once the Cerberus fleet.

X

A Cerberus agent was gunned down before he had a chance to fire off a shot curtousy of Eric's rifle. Jack threw another one against the wall making a large dent in the metal. The door they stood infront of opened, "Got it." said Derrick deactivating his omni-tool.

They went through the door and made their way through another corridor that had several large windows containing laboritories. "I need a sit-rep, everyone check in." Eric said into the comms. 'Shepard here, we've reached the barrier's control room. Tali and Sev are working on bringing it down.' said Shepard.

'Talon here, Nikolai's rigging the cannon's power core to explode. We'll warn you when it's about to go.' said Talon. The team of three kept moving and entered through a large blast door, being forced into cover when a squad of Cerberus agents opened fire on them.

"Jack, your up!" Eric shouted over the gunfire. The ex-con lept up and fired a shockwave that sent the Cerberus operatives flying. Eric and Derrick lept up and quickly picked off the ones that tried to stand up. Rushing through the storeroom the squad entered the corridor beyond.

'Charges set. Blowin up in 3...2...NOW!' exclaimed Nikolai over the comms. The station rocked making the three stagger. 'Gun's down.' "Fuck Nikolai how much did you use?" asked Eric. as they started moving again. 'Just enough to take down the gun.' said the Russian. 'And to blow the whole room to shit.' said Talon. Eric shook his head as his team entered a room filled with terminals.

"Hold up." Eric said stopping infront of one of the terminals allowing his helmet to slide off his face. "What?" asked Jack as the High Commander hacked into the terminal and brought up his omni-tool, "Liara, I'm tapping into one of the data terminals. Let me know what you find." Eric said as the data began to download into his omni-tool.

'Eric...there's something you might want to see.' replied his mate. A window popped up catching his attention. A brief glance showed him what looked to be a birth certificate. "Huh?" he read through it quickly and felt as though someone stuck him in the stomach with a ice knife.

"Is there something wrong sir?" asked Derrick seeing the shocked and horrified look on Eric's face. Eric looked from the screen to Jack. "What the fuck's your problem?" she asked irritated.

Eric swallowed the lump in his throat, "Jack...Cerberus had a piece of data that we didn't." Jack narrowed her eyes, "What the hell does that mean?" Eric stepped aside allowing the biotic to look at the screen.

**Certificate of Birth**

**Child's Name:**** Jaqueline Annabeth Harper ****Weight:**** 5 lbs. 2 Oz. ****Height:**** 18 inches**

**Date:**** July 15, 2160 ****Time:**** 5:19PM ****Location:**** Eden Prime**

**Element-Zero Reading:**** Above Average**

**Mother:**** Alicia Janice Walker ****Weight:**** 117 lbs. ****Height:**** 5'8''**

**D.O.B:**** October 27, 2125 ****D.O.D:**** July 16, 2160**

**Father:**** Jack Harper ****Weight:**** 170 lbs. ****Height:**** 6'2''**

Jack was frozen stiff, it was her birth certificate. After all this time, her horrid memories of the Teltin facility and the life she was forced to live, she finally had a name, a birthday...a mom and dad.

She looked at Eric who had his eyes locked on a certain part of the data. "What?" she asked in a strangely low voice. He looked at her with a haunted look in his eyes, "Jack...your father...is the Illusive Man."

Everything went dead silent. The shotgun fell from Jack's hands and landed on the floor with a loud clatter. "No..." she fell to her knees clutching her head, shaking as though she were freezing. "It's...it's not...possible..." she looked up at Eric. Her eyes were nothing more than pools of disgust and fear. "Are you telling me...that my father is the bastard that runs Cerberus?" her voice dripping with hate and fury.

Eric lowered his gaze and sighed, "Yes...Before he became the Illusive Man, he was known as Jack Harper. He was on Shanxi during the First Contact war." Jack's fists clentched tightly, her biotics starting to surface, "He...did this to me...my own...fucking...FATHER!" she roared, mass energy launching out of her body and blowing all of the terminals in the room to pieces.

Eric threw up a quick barrier to protect himself and Derrick while the woman let out all of her rage in that one blast.

When everything calmed down, Jack stood with her mass energy surrounding her. Her shotgun clutched tightly in her hands again. "I want him dead...I want to see the look in his eyes as I blow his fucking brains out." she said in such a voice that both Eric and Derrick shivered in slight fear.

Jack left the room to continue on, Eric reached a hand out and stopped Derrick from moving. "Wait for it..." There was a loud explosion followed by the sounds of several unlucky Cerberus operatives screaming in agony. "Now we can go."

"Is she going to be okay?" asked the young agent. Eric sighed, "It's a lot to take in for her. She's had the worse life than anyone could possible hope to understand. Finding out that her father is the head of a Humancentric terrorist organization responsible for all the bad shit in her life probably pushed her over the edge."

He looked at his young squadmate, "Keep your distance from her. She's really not stable right now."

X

Back outside with the fleets. The large cannon had powered down signaling that one of the teams were successful. _'The weapons down. We can move in now.'_ said one of the Captains in Shadow Fleet. _'Not yet. The shields are still active and there could be other defenses in place. We should hold our positions until the station's defenseless.' _said Admiral Hackett.

Joker looked out the viewport and saw several ships gathering escape pods and any other survivors of the few ships that had been destroyed in the assault. Ten ships had been destroyed. And half of the combined fleet had fallen back to the edge of the star system to stand as back up, or if Cerberus had any other ships that would try to flank them.

Either which, every Captain and Admiral in the combined fleets were anxious to finish this fight. "Com'mon Eric, Shepard." Joker mumbled to himself with his hands hovering over the main gun controls.

X

The squad of three kept moving through the station heading toward where their target was located. Within moments the lights began to flicker before shutting down. Seconds later the back up power kicked on. 'Eric it's Shepard. Main power couldn't be shut down completely but we dropped most of it, including the shields.' Eric tapped his comm, "Gotcha Shepard. All fleets, the shields are down, standby until we're out of here."

'Copy that boss, fingers on the triggers.' said Cat. Another shockwave was fired and the large door infront of them was blown inward making an opening. "We should be close, be ready." said Eric shouldering his assault rifle.

They entered a large room filled with terminals, and a large viewport showing the outside. On the opposite side was a small elevator that must have led to the Illusive Man;s office. They reached the center of the room when the view port suddently came to life. The face of the Illusive Man being revealed.

"Lachance. You've made a serious habit of causing too much trouble." Eric snarled, "A lot of people are dead because of your organization! We're ending this now!" The Illusive Man took a drag on his cigarette, "Your right. It is ending now."

A large timer appeared on the screen counting down from 20:00. "In 20 minutes, this station will self-destruct. The amount of power in the explosion will erradicate anything and everything within this sector of the star system."

An alarm blared and blast doors suddently sealed the viewport and exits. "Fuck!" shouted Eric running to the sealed door and banging on it. 'Eric what's happening!' shouted Shepard over the comms. "The Illusive Man hit the self-destruct and sealed us in the bridge! We have 20 minutes to get out of this cluster in the star system!" he shouted activating his energy blades and cutting into the door.

'We're heading your way now!" shouted Talon. "Negative! Get to the dropships and get the hell out of here! All fleets fall back! This place is going to blow in less than 20 minutes!" Eric ordered as he finished cutting a hole in the door.

Several compartments opened and security mechs started to enter the room. Jack and Derrick launched their biotics and destroyed them before they got within shooting distance. "Go! Both of you!" Eric shouted over the alarms as he shot down a mech that was crawling. "What about you sir?" asked Derrick.

"I'll be fine, I have unfinished business with the boss." Eric said turning and facing the other side of the room where the elevator was. "Not a chance. That bastard's going down, and I've got dibs." said Jack going to walk past the High Commander.

Eric reached out and pinched a part of the biotic's neck. She fell unconsious in his arms before he passed her off to Derrick, "Get her to the ships and link up with the others. That's an order soldier." said Eric as he drew his side arm and shot another mech.

Derrick looked on for a few moments before going through the hole Eric had cut and leaving the bridge. Stepping over the downed mechs, Eric entered the elevator and hit the panel for the top floor. "I know your listening you chain smoking bastard. I hope your ready for an ass kicking."

Back in the hangar bay, Shepard and Talon's teams regrouped where the dropships were waiting for them. "Where's Eric?" asked Shepard. "High Commander's still on the bridge." everyone looked and saw Derrick approaching them with an unconsious Jack.

"What?" asked Talon shocked. "He's taking on the Illusive Man himself." Derrick continued helping load Jack onto one of the dropships. "He only have 15 minutes left before this place blows!" exclaimed Tali. Shepard loaded a fresh heatsink into his assault rifle, "We're not leaving without him. Everyone on the other dropship, Talon, Garrus, Rico and Sev on me, were going to give Eric a hand."

"I'll stay with the ship, when you guys return." said Tali. Shepard nodded as the rest of the team loaded on the other dropship and took off, Shepard and the select few ran back into the almost empty Cerberus station to locate Eric before the base became salvage.

X

The elevator stopped, the door opened to a very familiar sight to Eric. The large office overlooking the dying star beyond the large viewport. He stepped off the lift and into the room, eyes locked on the chair that was facing away from him.

The Illusive Man turned and faced the High Commander, the look in his glowing orbs would have caused a lesser person to hesitate.

Eric stood his ground, his side arm aimed at the Illusive Man who sat calmly in his chair. "So, you've made it this far." said the Cerberus head taking a drag on his cigarette. "Cut the shit Illusive Man...or should I call you Jack Harper?" The man froze, "How did you get that information?" he asked icily. "The same way I know everything about Jack. You fucking bastard! How could you do that to your own-"

"It was for the progression of Humanities dominance. It was worth the risks." Eric cocked his pistol, "I'm going to kill you. Right here. Right now." he said with enough venom to make a Thresher Maw freeze.

The Illusive Man chuckled, standing from his chair and facing the young Commander. "You have no idea what your up against." his eyes began glowing brighter as mass energy started to come out of his body like a storm. The terminals around him shattered, blowing shard's past Eric who hadn't moved an inch.

With eyes glowing like fireballs, the Illusive Man charged mass energy to his hand and aimed it at Eric. "This is the end." Eric threw the pistol aside and charged his own power, activating his energy blades at the same time. "For once your right. Only one of us is leaving this station alive."

The Illuisive Man roared and flew at the High Commander. Eric's faceplate slid into place and his ARS suit charged at full power and launched at the Cerberus head.

The two powered beings slammed into each other sending out a shockwave of power that shook the whole room and a good section of the station. TIM fired multiple warps that Eric managed to dodge around before launching a shockwave. TIM threw up a barrier and absorbed the attack before launching a singularity that Eric sliced in half with one of his blades.

Eric launched a throw attack that connected with a strong warp fired by the Cerberus head. "You think all of the test subjects Cerberus has worked on were something to see? You haven't seen anything." said TIM. He held out a hand, Eric felt his body freeze up as he was trapped in stasis. "What the hell..." he muttered trying to break the hold.

"Subject Zero was given the experimental L5X implant only because she was my child. And once the initial tests were completed, they were able to start on their newest project." A sadistic smirk went across his face, "The L10X implant."

Eric only had felt a moment of shock before he was lifted and thrown through the floor. His ARS suit providing protection as he came crashing back into the bridge like a large bullet. "Ow...guess this isn't going to be a walk in the park afterall." Eric muttered shaking his head.

TIM levitated through the floor and landed lightly on the floor. "I am far more superior than many would expect." Eric snapped his hand out launching a volley of grenades. TIM threw up a barrier that stopped the explosives from causing any damage. When the barrier fell, Eric delivered a solid punch to TIM's face sending him crashing through a terminal and into the far wall making a human sized dent.

"Superior huh?" asked Eric cracking his knuckles. TIM pulled himself out of the wall and flew at the High Commander. Eric poised one of his blades and struck. TIM stopped and grabbed the arm, the energy blade mere centimeters from his throat. He shook his head at the younger man before firing a warp point blank into his gut sending him smashing through several terminals and into the adjacent wall on the other side of the room.

Before Eric could move, TIM was infront of him and fired a massive shockwave that sent him through the wall and into the large storage area he, Derrick and Jack went through earlier.

Several large dents and scratches marred his suit, but the damage slowly vanished as the ARS system repaired itself. "Dammit, need a plan and a damn good one." he muttered to himself. TIM entered through the hole Eric made and threw up a barrier when the young Commander drew his assault rifle and fired at him. "You are out of your element Lachance."

Eric dropped the rifle and activated his energy blades again. He had no other choice, if he was going to stop TIM, then he would have to go all out.

And with only 10 minutes left on the countdown he didn't have a lot of time.

**A/N: The final fight with the Illusive Man has begun. How will everything effect the crew and the timeline when it all comes to an end? And what of Jack and the startling revelation that was made? Update coming soon guys, see ya next time! - DS**


	28. Fall of Cerberus

**A/N: Ahhhh, it feels good to be back at the keyboard again. The final fight with Cerberus is now, so get ready for hell!**

**I own nothing**

Shepard and his team followed the carnage toward the bridge, the others had left the station and regrouped with the _Normandy_ while the rest of the fleets had fallen back safely out of the coming blasts range.

Checking his HUD, he saw that they only had 7 minutes left to get out of the station before it went up like a super nova. "Where the hell is he?" exclaimed Rico. "He can't be that far, we gotta be close to the bridge." said Garrus.

There was a small explosion that shook the station making the team stagger. "What the-" Talon was cut off when the station shook again. "Definately getting close." said Shepard as they double timed it.

X

Eric fired a singularity that struck the one TIM fired at him. The two attacks exploded on contact before the two biotics charged each other.

Eric swung his right energy blade missing TIM's head by inches. TIM reversed and landed a biotic punch to the High Commander's helmet making him stagger. Following up with a haymaker, Eric blocked, threw the Cerberus head over his shoulder and onto the ground and raising a blade to strike.

TIM rolled out of the way as the energy blade went through the floor where his head was. Eric used throw to knock TIM off balance before firing a shockwave that sent him crashing through a shipping container.

Seconds later, several explosive barrel's flew from the opening in the container forcing Eric to put up a strong barrier to absorb the explosions. TIM flew out of the container in a biotic charge, Eric lept into the air and sliced a deep gash in TIM's back as he went past.

Stopping his charge, TIM stood up straight not even caring that his back had been sliced open and was bleeding. "Impressive, you managed to draw blood." He turned, his eyes blazing with fury. "But you will not get a second chance."

Before Eric could respond, TIM charged him, slamming a biotic fist hard enough into the chest of the ARS suit to put a deep dent in it. Eric flew across the room, sliding across the floor and digging a grove into the dense metal.

Eric coughed up a little blood. His HUD flashing red showing the damage to the suit. He could feel that one of his ribs were broken, but it was healing along with the suit. Once the HUd stopped flashing and the suit was combat ready again, he staggered to his feet.

White wisps of energy flared around him before becoming like a tornado. Eric power slid across the floor, the combined effort of his biotics and the suit's systems made him a blur. TIM blinked. Then was launched into the air by a powerful uppercut.

Eric lept higher into the air and spun, driving his feet into the Cerberus head's chest and slamming him into the deck with ground breaking force.

Landing a small distance away from the crater. Eric's suit flared up so that it could cool down. But the mass energy around him continued to flow, ready for anything.

A hand reached out of the crater followed by the rest of TIMs battered form. His once clean press suit was now torn in several places. He had multiple cuts and bruises, and his left arm was bent at an odd angle. TIM grabbed his arm, and with a sickening crack, popped it back into place. His gaze not once leaving Eric's.

Neither spoke. The alarms around them were drowned out as the two combatants leered at one another.

A piece of broken piping fell from the ceiling. When it hit the floor the two biotics charged one another. Cries of fury bellowing from them both.

The two clashed. Hands locking together as their mass energy slammed and rippled through the air. Various objects lifted into the air and began circling the two biotics as they both tried to gain an edge over each other.

Through the visor of his helmet, Eric leered at TIM who looked back with gnashed teeth. "Can't you understand what we're trying to achieve? Humanity has been under oppression from the rest of the Traverse! We deserve to hold power!"

Eric's visor slid back as he glared hatefully at the Cerberus head, "It's bigitory shit like that that makes everyone fear us! Humanity can't stand ontop of the verse alone!" His eyes blazed bright white and TIM was straining harder. "You control and hurt the innocent through bribery. black mail, murder, kidnapping, EXPERIMENTATION! Your nothing but a ty**rant that needs to be brought down!"**

TIM's eyes widened in horror as white runes stretched across Eric's face, his voice sounding like dozens of people speaking at once. He felt his hands being crushed under the High Commander's grip as he seemed to draw more power.

**"This is your end Illusive Man. I'm sending you to hell with the rest of your dogs!"** A blast of white mass energy flew from Eric's body and slammed into TIM sending the tycoon smashing into the far wall.

When he looked up Eric was infront of him, grabbing his throat and throwing him across the room and flew after him. Delivering a bone crushing kick to TIM's chest. The Cerberus head hit the ground and had trouble getting back up.

Eric landed infront of him with his arms crossed over his chest. **"You rely too much on power just handed to you. You will never know the power of pure will. That is how you lost this day."**

TIM pulled a pistol from inside his shirt and fired at Eric's exposed face. The bullet was stopped by a barrier that sprang to life instantly. Eric grabbed his outstretched arm and snapped it with a loud crack. TIM cried out in agony as the pistol fell to the floor.

Picking the weapon up, Eric aimed it right between TIM's eyes. **"Goodbye, Illusive Man."**

"ERIC STOP!"

Eric looked up and saw Shepard, Talon, Garrus, Sev and Rico standing in the doorway. Their eyes widened at the damage around them...and the fact that the Illusive Man was on his knees about to be executed. **"Your just in time to see Cerberus' end."** said Eric about to pull the trigger.

"Eric wait! You don't need to do this, his fortress is falling apart, Cerberus is done, he has nothing left." said Shepard. **"You know what he and Cerberus has done...this needs to end."** Shepard gave him a look, Eric knew the look well, "Your not a killer Eric. He's finished." He stepped toward his fellow Commander, "Don't stoop to his level."

The High Commander looked from Shepard to the Illusive Man, whose glowing eyes glared at him in defiance dispite the agony he was in.

Eric's power faded and he holstered the pistol, "Your right. We're done here." He walked away, Shepard right beside him. "You won't stop them."

They paused and looked back at the tycoon. "The Reapers. You both know what they are capable of. Sovereign's attack 2 years ago is a testament for what is to come." He looked at Shepard and Eric. "What could you two possibly have that the Protheans did not?"

Eric looked at the Illusive Man calmly, "Hope. Something that Cerberus has tried to stomp out of countless lives. And it's all we need." The Illusive Man leered at the young Commander, "Hope...is for the weak!"

He fired a warp at them. Eric's eyes blazed and fired a warp that was easily three times more powerful. The warp swallowed the smaller attack and blazed straight for the Illusive Man. The Cerberus head's eyes widened before his body was struck with the full force of the attack.

After a few moments, the body of the Illusive Man collapsed onto the floor. Dead.

"Let's go." said Eric as the team ran down the hall toward the dropship.

X

The dropship exited the hanger of the station with only a couple minutes to spare, the _Normandy_ quickly swooped down and grabbed it before taking off at max speed toward the edge of the cluster.

The Cerberus base imploded in on itself for a moment before exploding with the force of several supernovas. The nearby uninhabitable planets were consumed in the explosion and became nothing more then debris in space.

Slowing their speed, Joker looked out the viewport and let out a deep breath. "Shit that was close." Shepard wiped sweat from his forehead, "Set a course for the mass relay. Head back to the Anchor." "Aye aye."

In the medbay. Eric sat on one of the beds with his ARS suit in the armory for repairs. Chakwas finished bandaging up his ribs, "You'll be just fine in a few days, thankfully nothing serious was damaged." Eric nodded, "Thanks doc."

He brought up his omni-tool and tapped a few keys. A comm channel opened up through multiple frequencies. "This is High Commander Lachance broadcasting to the Alliance, Citadel, Migrant and Shadow fleet. Mission accomplished. Cerberus is dead."

The allied fleets cheered loudly at the fall of the terrorist group. Eric laid back and sighed, one threat to the galaxy had been stopped, now all that was left where the Collectors...and then the Reapers.

X

When the _Normandy_ docked with the anchor, the crew recieved a hero's welcome. A allied fleets were station around anchor, some of the crew were aboard the space station clapping and cheering loudly for the crew.

Reaching the bridge, Eric and Shepard saw Admiral Hackett, Rael'Zorah and Councilor Anderson all waiting for them. "That was some damn fine work gentlemen." said Hackett shaking the two Commanders' hands. "Yes, a fine victory over those devilish bosht'ets." said Rael. "We were happy for your assitance." said Eric.

He looked over at Captain Winters, "How many did we lose?" The ex-Alliance Captain sighed, "Three ships." "Two" said Hackett. Eric sighed and shook his head, "Still too many." Shepard patted his shoulder.

"Those men and women died fighting to make the verse a better place. With Cerberus gone, things will go easier in many aspects." said Anderson. "What of the Illusive Man?" asked Hackett.

Eric could feel eyes burning into the back of his head. He knew that Jack was down right pissed. But he would deal with her wrath. Activating his omni-tool, the main vid screen powered up showing video footage from his helmet.

Everyone watched Eric fight with the Illusive Man. Both shocked and in awe at the power the two biotics possessed in their fight to the death. The footage ended with Eric blasting the Cerberus tycoon with the warp attack and the body falling over dead. "Even if some higher ups escaped, Cerberus will never come back." said Eric.

Jack approached him from the group. Eric looked at her with a sorrowful gaze. He fully expected the punch that connected with his jaw. Everyone tensed, but Eric held up his hand to calm them. "Jack, I know your pissed-" "What gave you that idea fucker! I WANTED TO KILL HIM! I NEEDED TO KILL HIM!" she roared, her biotics flaring to life making everyone take a few steps back.

Eric stood his ground. Jack flew at him and started punching him in the chest and shoulders, he enhanced the strength of his bones with his biotics to avoid anything breaking while she took out all of her anger, rage, sorrow and sadness on him.

After a few minutes, Jack's strikes became more and more weak. Eric could make out tears streaming down her cheeks, and the light gasps that signified that she was fighting sobs. She grabbed his shirt and gave him one last glare before finally breaking down.

Eric reached out and embraced the broken woman. She tensed at first, then buried her face in his chest and cried. He looked at the crew and saw that they all looked on with sympathy. "He was no father of mine." she said into his chest. "He may have fucked my mom...but that asshole will never be my father."

"And he'll never hurt anyone again." said Eric. He looked up again and saw his mother with Liara approach them. He had sent all the information he found on Jack to them, and he saw both women smilling as how he handled it.

Carol approached the young biotic and gently pulled her away from her son and walked with her to the mess hall. Eric smiled, he knew his mom had something up her sleeve to help Jack. And even he knew that the tattooed woman's badassness would falter under his mom's kindness.

Liara came up and hugged her mate. Happy that he and the others had made it back safe. Eric smiled as he held her, thankful to be with her again.

"Damn Liara, your getting big." said Garrus.

The room temperature suddently dropped several degrees. Eric immediately let go of the beautiful Asari and lept aside as Garrus was struck with a strong biotic throw that sent him sliding across the floor and into the wall with a big 'omph!'

Liara's normally innocent blue eyes were ablaze with unbridaled fury, "By the Goddess Vakarian I will skin you alive if you ever say that to me again!"

She turned to Eric, her eyes turning back to normal and her mass energy receeding as she smiled at him. Eric grinned before wrapping his arms around her again. Looking at Garrus he shook his head, "Never speak about a pregnant woman's figure. Trust me. She threw me through several walls just for mentioning her swollen ankles."

A few people chuckled at the poor Turian's form as he tried to get back up. "High Commander!" called one of the techs. "What is it?" asked Eric. "We searched through the Cerberus databanks you uploaded to us from the base. We may have found something very important."

"Put it on the screen." The vid screen came to life showing a brown dwarf star, the feed zoomed in and showed an object above the planet core. It zoomed in and it started to take shape. The crew all started to go wide eyed as the object was revealed.

"Is that..." started Shepard. "It couldn't be..." said Hackett. Rael and a few of the Quarians looked at the image and silently prayed to Keelah. Eric narrowed his eyes at the image of the derelict Reaper and could only think one thing, _"It's almost time"_.

**A/N: Almost time indeed, the Omega 4 Relay is coming soon. And I'm planning plenty of surprises along the way. (And you can't blame me for Shepard being the paragon and stopping Eric from blowing TIM's brains out. That's just how I roll.) Till next time guys!**


	29. Vital Information

**A/N: Two Chapters in one day, definately on a roll. This chapter is kind of a space filler before a lot of heavy stuff starts. So enjoy the tranquility...while it lasts.**

**I own nothing**

The conference room was tense. In the center of the table, the image of the derelict Reaper hung in the air making the tension even worse.

"Do you have a plan of attack?" asked Hackett. He and Anderson had decided to stay and here more about the new situation. "According to the data, the Cerberus science team that went in went dark about four days ago. We can only assume they have been turned into Husks." said Liara. "It's mass effect fields are still active, keeping it in orbit, we believe it's a failsafe built into it.

Eric looked at the image. His mind solely focused on one thing. "We need to get inside it."

Everyone's eyes shot to him in horror. "Are you insane!" exclaimed Rael'Zorah, the Quarian's eyes large behind his visor. Eric hit a few keys and another image appeared, this one of the Omega 4 Relay. "As you know, the any ship that passes through the Omega 4 Relay hasn't returned...except for the Collector ships. We believe that they possess a unique Identify Friend/Foe device that allows safe passage. And if the Collectors are with the Reapers..."

"Then the IFF is Reaper technology as well." finished Shepard now understanding where Eric was getting at. "Aquiring the IFF would be a dangerous task. This isn't some sort of war ship. It's a living machine." said Shala'Raan.

"Indoctrination a possibility. Most likely fate of Cerberus personel." said Mordin. "Even if we got this IFF, we have no idea where the Omega 4 Relay could lead to." said Hackett. Eric hit a few keys again and an image of the galaxy appeared. "After we took down the Collector cruiser. We took all the data from the memory cores we could find. And we found where the Collector base is located."

The tracker on the map moved until it landed on the galactic core. "That can't be right." said Miranda. "This is from the Collector ship itself, their base is somewhere in the galactic core." said Liara. "That's impossible. There's nothing there but dying suns and black holes." said Hackett. "Collector base most likely a built instillation. With powerful mass effect fields and kinetic barriers." said Mordin.

"What better place to hide a base." said Anderson rubbing his chin. "Did the data have anything else?" asked Shepard. Eric looked at his fellow Commander, "Only that the Collectors are the Protheans with extreme genetic rewrite."

The room went silent. Eric brought up a projection of two strands of DNA. "They were running tests on their own. We checked their data and found that the DNA strands had the exact same helix as that of the Protheans. They weren't wiped out...they were indoctrinated and changed into freaks of nature to serve them."

"The rest of the Council's just going to love this." Anderson said sarcastically. "Our objective is to get onto the Reaper, find the IFF, and gather as much data as we can. The Council wants proof of the Reaper's existance...there's a big fat piece of evidence hovering over that brown dwarf." said Eric with gritted teeth.

Hackett looked at the High Commander, "The Alliance is ready to assist." Eric shook his head, "We can't risk the resources, especially since that thing could still be alive." He turned to Shepard, "It's your call on this Shepard. Dealing with the Collectors was your mission." Shepard thought for a moment before looking back up, "We're going to need that IFF to stop the Collectors. When do we get going?"

Eric nodded, "ASAP, the sooner we get it the better." he went to move, but stopped with a wince and held his side. "I'm afraid your not going anywhere." said Liara going to his side. "It's nothing. Chakwas said it'll heal in a few days." he said trying to shrug it off only for another wave of pain to reap through him.

"She's right Eric. No point in going into a hostile situation when your injured." said Miranda. The High Commander sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll stay here and monitor your progress." He looked back at Shepard. "Good luck Shepard, and becareful. God only knows what could be waiting for you inside."

He shot him a knowing look and Shepard nodded understanding what he was trying to tell him.

X

While this was going on, Carol sat in the near empty mess hall keeping a close eye on the young biotic next to her. Jack sat emotionlessly, picking at the tray of food infront of her not having much of an appitite after recent events.

The two just sat in silence. Carol giving the younger woman time to just sort everything out.

Jack sighed and looked up, "Why are you still here?" she asked curiously. Carol smiled, "I figured you could use the company." Jack snorted, "I don't need anything from anybody. It's better that way." Carol tilted her head, "You can't just go through life alone."

The biotic laughed emotionlessly, "That's been my life." she looked at the older woman, "Being a slave, a weapon, a criminal, a tool, a piece of meat to fuck. That's all I know. And I refuse to let anybody stab me in the back again. So stop trying to be my friend _grandma_."

There was silence, then Carol reached across the table and gently gripped the tattooed woman's hand. Jack froze, she wanted to slap the hand away, but something in her wouldn't let her. She looked up and saw the look in Carol's eyes, it wasn't a look of pity, or fake sympathy.

The look she was being given...was a look given from a mother to her child.

"I know that you have suffered Jack. Gods, I can only imagine what you had to endure. A child shouldn't be raised like that and turned into a weapon. I wish there was something more I can give you than just words."

Jack removed her hand and started cracking her knuckles in a nervious manner, "Look, I see what your trying to do. But you shouldn't waste time on me, I'm just damaged goods." She went to stand, but Carol's hand lashed out and caught her wrist. "Jaqueline. Sit. Down." she said in a strict tone.

The biotic's eyes widened. She usually splattered people over the walls for coming at her like that. But shockingly...she sat back down.

"I wouldn't put up with my boys talking about themselves like that, I won't let you do the same. You are _not_ damaged goods. You are a young woman who had to fight and survive to get where she is today. You've made mistakes, you've fallen in with bad crowds, but so does everyone growing up."

She smiled gently at Jack, "You say that all you are is someone to be used and discarded. You wanna know what I see? I see a young woman with the drive to prove herself, she is strong, brave, and doesn't take shit from anyone. She is also very powerful, not because of her biotics, but because of her spirit. She never gives up, never quits, and dares any asshole to try and stand in her way."

Jack was speechless. Throughout her whole life no one had ever spoken about her like that. And she knew that Carol was speaking from her heart...she didn't know how to deal with that. Or the strange feeling of warmth and safety that seemed to spread through her. It scared her.

Carol saw the fear cross her eyes as they darted this way and that, and gently held her face in her hands, "Jaqueline, look at me." Jack locked eyes with her, "What's wrong with me?" she asked in a scared whisper. Carol smiled, "Honey, what your feeling is the love only a family can give to one another. Joy, safety, understanding. Emotions don't make you weak, they make you stronger, and give you something to fight for."

Tears started to pour down Jack's face. The barriers she put up around her heart shattered and released a lifetime of pain and suffering. The young biotic clung to the older woman and cried her eyes out. Carol held her, tears of her own were shed as she ran her fingers gently over Jack's scalp to sooth her.

She cursed the Illusive Man, and prayed that he'd burn in hell for all the pain he forced this poor girl to endure. He was no father, or a man...he was a monster in Human skin

Jack's crys lessened until she was just sniffling. She felt...better. Almost as if everything crushing her down had been taken off, making her feel lighter and...happy...

She looked up at Carol who simply smiled, "I have something to show you." Carol brought up her omni-tool, pulled up a screen and showed it to Jack. The biotic was confused at first, then was shocked to see what was infront of her. "A-Adoption?"

Carol nodded, "It is unorthodox, but I spoke to Liara and she helped me make it happen. Would you...like to be my daughter Jack?

Jack froze. All her life she only knew loneliness. Afraid that letting someone close would allow them to use a smaller knife to stab her in the back. Yet...this woman...the mother of the man who freed her and gave her everything she wanted about her past, was asking her to join her family...family...the word was so foreign to the ex-con. But, it brought back the warm feeling from before. The safety...the happiness.

For the first time in her life, Jack smiled. A real smile as she nodded. Carol hugged her new daughter tightly, "Thank you Jack." she whispered. "No, thank you...m-mom." the younger woman said back.

From the doorway, Eric smiled widely. Liara was next to him also smiling. "Guess our family got a little bigger sooner than we thought." she said laying her head on his shoulder. Eric shook his head, "I can't believe me and Kev have a sister now. He's really gonna flip shit when he hears about this."

The two other women approached the couple, Eric couldn't help himself. "Welcome to the family _Sis_." Jack flipped him the middle finger only for Carol to cuff her in the back of the head, "Jaqueline, behave." she cuffed Eric on the side of the head, "And you, don't tease your sister." "Sorry mom." both biotics echoed making Carol and Liara laugh.

Eric smiled and gave Jack a hug, "Seriously though, welcome to the family Jack. And you can come to me for anything." Jack smiled again, "Thanks." Eric chuckled, "What are big brothers for?"

That day, Jack, formally Subject-Zero, ex-con, and all around crazy super biotic; became Jaqueline Annabeth Lachance.

X

A week passed when a comm channel was opened up on the Anchor's bridge. Eric stood by and watched the face of Commander Shepard appear. "How'd everything go Shep, everyone alright?" "A few cuts and bruises, nothing a little medigel couldn't fix. Damn Husks were nearly endless."

Eric nodded, "I bet. Did you find everything?" Shepard grinned, "More than you can imagine. We got the IFF, enough evidence to prove the Reaper's existance to the Council..." he drifted off. "What is it?" Eric asked intrigued.

"We collected...something unexpected. I don't know how to really explain it." said Shepard rubbing the back of his neck. "Try me." replied Eric. Shepard sighed, "We found a Geth platform, completely intact...that can speak."

All movement stopped on the bridge and eyes locked on the screen. Eric could literally _feel_ the emotions reeking off of the Quarian crew mates. "Is it deactivated?" he asked. "Yes, Tali made sure of that. But we're keeping it locked up. If it can speak, then we can possibly learn something from it."

Eric thought a moment, he knew it was Legion, and he knew that Legion's Geth could help them greatly when the Reapers finally arrive. But with 80% of the Migrant fleet colonized on Haven, even one Geth could cause a mass panic.

"Activate it and interrogate it on the _Normandy_. I trust your judgement Commander. If we can trust it, then bring it here so me and the Admirals can speak to it. If it's hostile...make sure it doesn't activate ever again."

Shepard nodded, "We got this. Shepard out." the screen faded. A Quarian at a nearby terminal shook his head, "The admrials are going to be pissed." Eric spun on his heel and headed out to gather all of the Migrant fleet admirals together, it was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Things are getting deep. Jack's now part of Eric's family, and Legion might be coming aboard. I've been having a lot of inspiration since I started writing again so the next update might be coming soon!**


	30. Final Preparations

**A/N: Only three days until the release of Mass Effect 3! I don't know about you guys but I'm getting a bit anxious. I'm going to try and get this fic completed before it comes out, so be ready for a lot of quick updates!**

**I own nothing**

Eric stood in the hanger deck of the Anchor, a squad of 20 soldiers standing around him with their weapons ready. Also with him, were all of the Migrant fleet Admirals and a group of 10 heavily armed Quarian Marines.

It had taken the better part of three hours to convince the Admirals not to shoot Legion on sight. They promised to hear the Geth speak and then go from there. _"High Commander, The _Normandy_ has docked and their about to head your way."_ Eric nodded before looking at the gathered force.

"Remember. Commander Shepard has already spoken with the Geth and has promised that it isn't hostile. Safetys on but be ready just incase." He recieved several confirmations from his troops. The Quarians nodded, although a bit hesitantly.

The hanger doors opened, Shepard and his crew entered slowly. Standing next to him was a black armored Geth with a hole in it's left side. Eric took notice that the synthetic didn't have any weaponry and took that as a good sign.

Legion's optic looked around at the people before locking onto Eric. "Lachance-Commander." Everyone tensed hearing the rough synthetic voice. "Legion, according to Commander Shepard you can be trusted."

"Shepard-Commander and Lachance-Commander defy the Heretics, defy the Old Machines. This platform believes that cooperation will accomplish mutual goals." said Legion.

"Heretics? Old Machines? What is this thing talking about?" asked Rael. Legion looked at the Admiral, it's head flaps shifting slightly, "Geth forge their own future. Heretics turn to the Old Machines to give them a future. Geth and Heretics are not the same."

"There are two factions of Geth. The normal Geth. And the Heretics who worship the Reapers as gods. The Heretics are the ones we've been fighting all this time." said Shepard. "Two factions...yes, given the Geth's ability to learn and understand after their creation it is possible for different Ideals to be formed." said Shala.

"How can we possibly trust this Geth on words alone? They drove us from our homeworld!" said Daro'Xen. "Legion had plenty of opprotunities to try and take the _Normandy_ and send vital data back to the rest of the Geth. He did neither. I may not trust him completely, but he has been good thus far." said Tali.

Eric looked to Legion in all seriousness, "Is it possible for the Geth and the Quarians to reach a consensus? Will you give the planet Rannoch back to them in exchange for peace?" Everyone looked to the High Commander then the Geth platform as it seemed to think within itself. "Yes." it replied curtly.

The Quarians were gobsmacked. "You'd...give us back our home?" asked one of the other Admirals. "Rannoch is the home of the Creators. Creators built Geth. Rannoch also home to Geth. The Morning War caused the deactivation of many Geth and Creators. Further violence between the two will only weaken our forces when the Old Machines arrive." said Legion.

"You have to admit that it makes a lot of sense." said Shepard. "It is a lot to consider. But you have to understand that we cannot just forget the three centuries of exile we were forced to endure. It will take time and much discussion." said Rael.

Eric gave a nod, he looked back at Legion and held out his hand. The Geth looked at the limb before grasping it in a handshake. "You will have to stay aboard the Anchor Legion. We cannot have panic on Helghan or Haven right now." Legion nodded, "Acknowledged."

_"High Commander, Commander Shepard, you both have an urgant call from the Citadel."_ "Whose calling?" asked Eric as they all headed for the bridge. _"The Council sir."_ Eric and Shepard froze. Eric grinned, "I guess they got all the data you collected from the Reaper." Shepard chuckled, "And we had EDI make sure it was all genuine. I wonder how they're going to take it?"

X

"THIS INFORMATION CANNOT POSSIBLY CORRECT!" roared Valern. "Why, because we finally proved how your all a bunch of nearsighted a-holes that may have doomed the whole Traverse!" Eric shouted back. The Turian councilor glared hatefully, but everyone on the bridge could see the fear in his face.

"We have had the data reviewed by multiple decoders and technicians...it is...genuine." said Tevos with a light shake to her voice. "We kept telling you to trust us. Even after everything we've done you continued to brush the truth under the rug because of your own fear." said Shepard heatedly.

The Images of Anderson and Adrmial Hackett remained silent. They both had sent the data to Alliance Command setting up a complete shitstorm. Udina had a heart attack when he realized the whole truth. Still, the Alliance was preparing very quickly as they spoke.

"What do we do?" asked the Salarian councilor. Eric raised both eyebrows and gave a humorless laugh, "Are you fucking serious? You took everything we fought for and discovered and buried it when Shepard died. You seperated our team and threatened us to keep us quiet. You hid the existance of a machine race that has been wiping out everything in the galaxy for millions of years from the rest of the Traverse! NOW YOUR ASKING FOR OUR OPINION!"

Valern flared his mandables, "Lachance this isn't the time to be-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SPLIT-CHIN SHITBAG!" Everyone's mouths dropped at the fury in Eric's voice. "You had two years...TWO YEARS...to prepare everyone for the Reapers' arrival. Instead you let them go on in ignorance without knowing the fact that they could all be killed at anytime! What if they showed up while Shepard was gone? Or if Sovereign had actually succeeded in it's plan to open the Citadel Relay? Would that had been enough _evidence_ to prove our claims?"

Eric ended his tirade leaving everyone speechless. They all realised the full truth of what he was saying.

The Council royally fucked up.

"Dispite our...misgivings...we need to prepare for the Reapers' arrival." said Tevos. "The Alliance has already begun preparation." said Hackett. "Contact all the fleets in Citadel space and have them get ready. We're going to need everything and everyone to even stand somewhat of a chance." said Shepard.

Another image appeared, this one of Aria T'Loak. "Shepard, Lachance. I recieved the data, gotta say it's not very pleasant." she said with her arms crossed. "You had to know Aria. Omega needs to be ready as well." said Eric. Another image appeared, this one of a familiar red eyed, scarred Krogan warlord. "Shepard, Lachance, my old friends." The two Commanders smirked, "It's good to hear from you Wrex." said Shepard.

Wrex nodded, "Indeed, however I wish it were under better circumstances. Ever since I brought the Krogan under one banner we have been strengthening our forces for the Reapers' arrival. And with the genophage now cured thanks to you Lachance, perhaps we have a chance for survival." Eric nodded before looking at all of, by far, the most powerful people in the Traverse.

"We all know the threat. The Reapers are coming. How soon I have no idea. But Shepard and I have a job to accomplish against the Collectors before we start planning our next steps. I suggest you all use all the time we have left to your advantage. We don't know where or when they'll attack, but when they do we will be ready for them."

"High Commander." said one of the techs gathering the attention of everyone. "Yes?" asked Eric. "The Reaper IFF that Commander Shepard and his crew recovered. It's been scrubbed clean and is integrated into the _Normandy's_ systems. Everything's ready."

Everyone looked at the two Commanders in shock. "By the Goddess...your really going through the Omega-4 Relay." said Tevos. Eric looked at the gathered leaders, "I summoned you all here, to tell you of what to expect. Should we not return..." The air became tense.

"You'll make it back." said Anderson with a smile. "You and your respected crews are the best the Traverse has to offer, you'll be back." said Hackett. Aria and Wrex both nodded in agreement. Even the Council bowed their heads to the two. "Good luck out there Commanders." said Tevos.

Anderson cleared his throat, "Before you two go off into the unknown. I believe that it would be beneficial to all sides if you had someone from our side to aid you. A Spectre. And a friend you should know well." The door to the bridge opened and everyone saw the smiling face of Ashley Williams greet them. "Skipper, Eric. It's been a while."

"Good to have you aboard Ash." said Eric shaking her hand. "You saved Horizon. And you and Skipper here have been preparing for hell to come to us. I decided to take you up on the offer to throw my hat into the ring." she said smirking. Shepard shook her hand, "Welcome back Williams."

X

Eric watched the vid-screen in his and Liara's living room as the _Normandy_ was getting stocked and prepped for the final mission. Tomorrow they would go through the Omega-4 Relay. And deep in the pit of his stomach the young Commander felt dread for what might occur within the next 24 to 48 hours.

A warm hand rested on his shoulder and he turned to see Liara smiling sadly at him. "It's almost time." Eric nodded, holding her hand and squeezing it gently. They stood in silence for several moments before Eric gathered his mate into his arms and held her as she started sobbing silently.

"I'll come back Liara. I swear on my blood and soul that I will come back to you and our daughter." He said with a few stray tears coming from his eyes. Liara leaned back and looked into his eyes before kissing him with as much love as she could muster.

When they seperated, Eric looked at the beautiful Asari that he had fallen so deeply in love with. He realized then that there could have been a chance that he would not come home. But he was going to make sure that he did for her...for both of them.

"Liara...I...need to ask you something. It's been something that's been on my mind for months now." The Asari tilted her head. Eric reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. At first Liara was confused...then realization dawned on her making her gasp.

Bending down on one knee, Eric opened the small box revealing a beautiful ring with a large sapphire in the center of a white gold band surrounded by four diamonds. "Liara T'Soni. From the moment we met my heart belonged to you. We've been through hell and back, your the only woman in this life and the next that I will ever want to be with. Will you be my bondmate...and my wife?"

The young Asari didn't even have to think as she dropped to her knees and hugged the young Commander and exclaimed "YES!"

Eric smiled and he slipped the ring on her finger and held her. The couple felt the small kick from their daughter and couldn't help but laugh in joy. Despite the danger on the horizon, Eric and Liara were in their own little piece of heaven for the moment.

X

Carol walked into the shuttle bay of the Anchor. She wanted to spend a little time with Eric and Liara before Eric left with the others on the mission to the Collector base. She felt her heart clench a little. The thought of losing her eldest son and her new daughter instilled much fear in her. She didn't know what she'd do if she lost either one of them.

As she made her way through the bay, she caught sight of Zaeed sitting on a crate in the far corner looking off into space. He glanced in her direction when he heard her approach. "Goin ta see your boy?" he asked leaning back against the wall. "Yes, I'd thought I'd spend a little time with him before he throws himself into hell...again." she said hopping up and sitting next to him.

The two were silent for a few moments. "Are you afraid?" asked Carol. Zaeed snorted, "No. Faced death one too many times to be afraid of it. We're actually good friends he and I." Carol smiled, "I have faith you all will make it back. Your all too damn stubborn to let anything stop you." Zaeed chuckled, "You got that right princess."

Looking up at the scarred mercenary, Carol felt a slight pull on her heartstrings. There was something about the man that just made her feel...happy. She had realized long ago that her husband would have wanted her to move on after being alone after such a long time. And seeing the man next to her, someone who had literally faced death and flipped it the middle finger instead of surrendering, she started to feel that void slowly starting to fill again.

She didn't know what possessed her, but Carol leaned up and placed a kiss on Zaeed's cheek making the scarred man freeze a moment. Leaning back with a smile at the shocked expression, "You better comback too." she said hopping off the crate and heading for a nearby shuttle.

A strong hand suddently grasped around her forearm and turned her around. Zaeed grinned down at the woman before planting a kiss so deep on her lips that her head was spinning. Leaning back and chuckling at Carol's dazed face, "Guess I have to, concidering what's waiting for me back here."

Carol smiled before pulling the mercenary back into another kiss.

X

In the _Normandy's_ cockpit. Joker and EDI had been running a few last minute diagonostics on the ship's systems before they made the jump through the Omega-4 Relay. "Weapons, Check. Shields, Check, Armor plating, check, everything's ready to go." said Joker.

"There is still a possibility of a malfunction to occur during FTL transit. The Omega-4 Relay's energy signiture is far different than that of many of the other relays in the Traverse. And we have no idea what we will encounter once we reach the other side." said EDI

"We'll have to play it as it lays out EDI. Besides, whatever happens we can handle it." said Joker leaning back in his chair. "Is that right?" Joker spun his seat around and saw Cat walk in with two cups of coffee. "Figured you'd be burning the midnight oil before the mission. So I brought us something." she said handing him a cup before sitting on the console next to EDI's avatar with her own.

"Thanks Cat." Joker said taking a drink and enjoying the warmth. Cat watched him over the rim of her own cup. "So what do you think? About hitting the Collectors where they crawl?" she asked. Joker shrugged, "I think it's about damn time we hit them. After everything they did to all those people. They got it coming to them."

Cat gave a light laugh, "You sound pretty tough for a guy who has such brittle bones." Joker waved her off and ran one last diagnostic on the ship's systems. "Just because I'm stuck in this chair and can't blow shit up with a grenade launcher doesn't mean I can't cause serious damage." he said with smirk and a wink.

"Aren't you afraid of what we'll find?" she asked setting her empty mug aside. he shrugged, "A little bit. But that never stopped me from flying through a Geth armada to Ilos. Or being with the whole fleet when we took down Cerberus. Or even going up against Sovereign. What can I say, I picked up Shepard's habit of pulling off the impossible."

Cat smiled, "Your one of a kind Jeff." Joker chuckled, "Your not bad yourself Cat. I'm a good pilot, but your right up there with me. Guess it's a good thing our bosses are working together huh?" She blushed a little, "Y-Yeah."

Joker leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Things had changed so much in the last few months, now everything was coming to a head and they were all ready for it.

A light weight on his lap made him open his eyes. Cat was sitting in his lap, putting as little weight on him as possible as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Removing his hat and setting it off to the side. "Jeff, your amazing. Dispite all the shit you go through...the Alliance we fucking morons for just throwing you away like that." she said with such sincerity that Joker was baffled for a moment.

Running her fingers through his short hair, Cat smiled, "I don't know what it is. But there's something about how a man can fly a frigate into combat and blow shit up what turns me on." Joker smirked, "I thought you said you didn't date cripples." Cat leaned in close, their lips an inch apart. "I lied." They connected.

Unknown to both pilots. EDI left the room, but closed and sealed the cockpit to give them much needed privacy.

X

The next day. All of Shadow Army, the Migrant fleet, and the colonists on Haven watched as the _Normandy_ pulled out of the Anchors dock and headed off toward the mass relay. Onboard, Shepard and Eric stood in the cockpit as Joker and Cat flew them toward the relay that would shoot them off to where the Omega-4 Relay waited for them.

Both of their combined crews were on board. Shepard had Tali, Garrus, Kasumi, Zaeed, Jack, Miranda, Jacob, Thane, Mordin, Grunt, Samara and Legion. Eric had, Talon, Rico, Micha, Shieva, Zen, Vog, Nikolai, Derrick, Sev and Terran. All 24 of them ready to storm the Collector base and take it down for good.

As the _Normandy_ went through the mass relay, every single one of them had only one thought on their minds.

_"Time to end this."_

**A/N: The End is coming for Semper Fi 2. And before you even ask I am in the planning stages for Semper Fi 3. But in order for me to write it I want to play through and beat Mass Effect 3. I know many of my fellow authors and gamers will understand considering I want to get the fic as accurate as I can to the canon storyline. **

**But I don't want you guys getting bored waiting for it. I have started on a mini-fic that will take up the space between SF2 and SF3 like I did with Semper Fi Fall of Shadows. I won't release any information about it now, but there will be a preview of it at the end of Semper Fi 2. And trust me guys...it's worth the wait.**

**Till next time, this is D.S. signing off.**


	31. Omega 4 Relay

**A/N: Two in one day...I think this fic will be complete faster than I originally thought.**

**I own nothing.**

The _Normandy_ was relatively quiet considering that it and the crew were heading to possible death.

At the moment, Eric was sitting in the mess hall. His omni-tool acitve showing three holos. One of him and Liara after they first moved to Illium, the other was of their daughter's ultra sound, and the last one was of Him, Kevin, their mom, Jack, Liara and Nara all together. Their first "family portrait" as his mom like to call it.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Eric looked up and saw Shepard sit across from him. "Not with you an Tali going at it like jack rabbits on viagra." replied the younger Commander with a smirk. Shepard blushed making Eric laugh.

Shaking off his embarrisment, Shepard saw the holos he was looking at. "Everythings working out good in your world huh?" Eric smiled as he closed the omni-tool, "Yeah. I can tell you and Tali are doing good. Hell, he dad and aunt seem to like you." Shepard chuckled, "Rael said something about shooting me out of one of the Rayya's weapons and into the sun if I ever hurt Tali in any way."

Both men laughed before slipping into a slightly tense silence. "Do you know how this will end?" asked Shepard suddently. Eric sighed, "No. Things have changed far too much. My little 'ability' is if no use from here on out." Shepard drank from his cup, "We never really needed it in the beginning. You were a damn good soldier without it and still are." Eric smirked, "Thanks Shep."

Shepard smirked, "So, I hear from the grapevine that you popped the question to Liara." Eric smiled, "Yeah, and she said yes." "Congrats Eric. Did you guys set a date?" Eric shook his head, "We're going to wait until the Reapers are dealt with. Christ, we're already at wits end with our daughter on the way."

The younger man suddently looked several years older, "How can I protect them Shepard?" Shepard reached across the table and patted his shoulder, "We can do this Eric. We just need to stick together and fight as a team. The galaxy is rallying against the Reapers now. All we have to do is find a sure fire way to beat them."

Eric looked at Shepard and couldn't help but think back to the days on the first _Normandy_ when he was following the man into hell. Now the two were side by side walking through the abyss with countless allies behind them. "Your right. Win or lose, the Reapers will know what it's like to fear the unknown."

The two men toasted their drinks as everyone else came into the mess hall to get one last good meal before the mission. The two Commanders looked at their crew and realized, that there was hope, and it would start with them.

X

The Omega 4 Relay gave off an earry red-orange glow in the dark contrast of space. In comparison to its counterparts, this relay had a very ominous look to it.

The _Normandy _made its approach, in the cockpit, Joker and Cat sat at the controls with Shepard, Eric and Miranda right behind them. "Reaper IFF activated, Signal acknowledged." said Cat. 'Commander, the drive core just lit up like a christmas tree.' said Jacob over the com from the engine room. 'Christmas tree...It's like the fucking fourth of july down here!' shouted Rico.

"Drive core electrical charge at critical levels." warned EDI. "Rerouting." said Joker. The ship pulled in close to the relay and got ready to jump. Cat sat in the co-pilot seat a little ways from Joker going over the readings, "Lets hope to god this works."

The _Normandy_ caught the mass field and was launched into the distance. The ship accelerated through the stars at speeds that usually come through going through a normal relay, but it was a lot rougher. "Brace for deceleration." said EDI. The ship slowed down...right in the middle of a ship graveyard. "Oh shit!" Joker exclaimed steering the ship around several large hunks of wreckage. "Fuck look out!" Cat shouted as they managed to miss several large chunks of debris. After a few close calls, they were in the clear...for now.

"Too close." said Joker letting out a deep breath. He grinned at Cat and gave her a thumbs up. Everyone close to a viewport saw what was around them. The center of the universe. It looked bleak, nothing more than a collection of dead ships orbiting around a large black 'sun'. And not too far away, was the Collector's base. "These must be all the ships that tried to make it through the Omega 4 Relay. Some look..ancient." said Joker. "All those people." said Cat looking at the passing wreckage from her spot.

"I have detected an energy signature near the edge of the accretion disk." said EDI. "Thats got to be the Collector's base. Take us in for a closer look. Nice and easy guys." said Shepard. They passed by several more dead ships, unaware that they were being watched. A handful of large red lights came on and started to go after the _Normandy_. "Careful Jeff, we have company." said EDI. The Oculus droids following them fired their main weapons. "Taking evasive maneuvers!" shouted Joker.

A few of the droids got infront of and Joker gritted his teeth, "They're starting to piss me off!" Cat shouted firing the ships smaller guns. The droids were destroyed before they could fire a shot. "EDI, take these bastards out!" yelled Joker. One Oculus fired a lucky shot and hit the side of the _Normandy_. "Hopefully the new plating holds." said Miranda. "They want another round? "Com'mon girls, lets give it to them." said Joker. Cat smirked as she kept firing.

The ship swirved around the wreckages around them, doing various spins and turns to try and loose their persuers. Another shot struck close to one of thr engines making a few people in engineering stumble. One Oculus broke from the back and barreled its way into the cargo hold. "Alert. Hull breach on the engineering deck." said EDI bringing up a map of the ship showing the intrusion. "Its in the cargo hold." said Joker. "I'll take a team and deal with the intruder. You get the rest off our tail." said Shepard heading to the back of the ship.

"I'm going with him, Cat, help Joker and EDI blow these fuckers out of the sky." said Eric. "You got it boss." said Cat painting one of the other droids allowing Joker to take it out with the guns.

X

Shepard and Eric ran to the elevator, managing to grab Garrus and Legion along the way as the lift decended into the ship's cargo hold. The doors opened revealing Rico, Zen and Grunt armed and ready. "Let's get this thing." said Shepard as they ran into the hold.

The large, eye-shaped machine hovered in the middle of the large room. Firing a large beam in their direction forcing them into cover. "We're gonna need heavy weapons!" shouted Garrus. "Already on it!" shouted Rico taking out his rocket launcher.

Legion took out his Widowmaker, Zen and Grunt their Claymore shotguns, Garrus, Shepard and Eric Collector particle beams that they managed to salvage from Horizon a while back.

When the Oculus came into view all seven men fired their weapons causing massive damage to the machine's shell and forcing it out one of the openings it made in the _Normandy's _hull. "Where did it go?" asked Grunt looking around.

"Probably to regroup, stay frosty guys." said Eric keeping his eyes open.

X

While Shepard, Eric and the others handled the Oculus in the cargo hold, Joker steered the ship through the debris field while Cat and EDI tried to pick off the other drones that attacked them.

Two more droids were destroyed attempting to go after them, but the _Normandy_ scraped the side of a wrecked ship in the process. "Our kinetic barriers are not designed to survive impact with debris that size." said EDI. "Then its a good thing we upgraded." said Cat as she kept tabs on the last few Oculus. Another droid was killed and the _Normandy _skimmed off of several chunks of metal making everyone grab onto something for support.

"Come on. Find some room." said Joker. "Barriers at 40 percent." said EDI. "Reroute non-critical power! This is gonna hurt!" exclaimed Joker. "On it! EDI, give me a hand here!" Cat yelled to the AI. The ship flew through the rest of the debris, everyone on the bridge held their breath until they were clear. "Damage report." said Joker. "Barriers at 30 percent. No real damage." Cat replied. "EDI, take the helm. Keep it slow. See if we can avoid any more attention." said Joker.

The Oculus from before flew back into the cargo hold. "I have detected an enemy in the cargo hold." said EDI. "That thing again?" asked Joker. "Shepard, Eric, you guys got company!" said Cat over the com. 'Thanks for the heads up. Guys open up!' the Commander exclaimed over the radio.

X

Eric vaulted over a crate as the Kodac shuttle went up in an explosion. Grunt and Rico were tossed aside in the blast but were managing to get back to their feet and continue the assault on the machine.

After it fired it's beam, all seven fired their weapons at the same time. The drone couldn't withstand the assault. It's shell cracking under the pressure. Moment's later it began to glow brightly. "It's gonna blow get down!" shouted Rico as they all dove into cover as the Oculus exploded, sending debris scattering all over the cargo hold.

X

Several minutes later, the ship shook from an explosion. "Thats the sign that the bastard's dead." said Cat grinning. "Commander, Eric, you two better get back up here." said Joker. Moments later, Shepard and Eric came back into the cockpit and saw that they had gotten through the debris field and out into the open. "There it is, the Collector base." said Miranda pointing toward the large object in the distance. "See if you can find a place to land without drawing attention." said Shepard.

"Too late. Looks like they're sending out an old friend to greet us." said Joker. Coming out of the base, a Collector ship similar to the one from before was on an intercept course with them. The larger ship fired its main weapon, Joker managed to flip the _Normandy _around the blast. "How many of those ships do these assholes have?" asked Cat gritting her teeth.

"Time to show them our new teeth. Fire the main guns!" said Shepard. The Thanix cannons came online, Cat aimed the sights onto the large ship. "Rot in hell motherfuckers!" She hit the button and the cannons fired full blast, shreading through the larger ship's hull and causing a large explosion. "How do you like that you sons-of-bitches!" exclaimed Joker. "Get in close and finish them off." said Shepard. "Everyone hold on. Its gonna be a wild ride!" said Joker.

The _Normandy_ flew around as the Collector ship fired their main gun at them. Several pieces of debris around them were destoryed but the _Normandy_ stayed perfectly intact. "Give them hell babe!" exclaimed Joker. "Eat this assholes!" the other pilot hit the button again and the heavy gun ripped through the larger vessel's already weakened hull. The _Normandy_ flew passed the Collector ship as it blew apart from the inside before going up in a large explosion.

"Look out!" Miranda screamed. The _Normandy_ got caught in the concusion blast from the large explosion and was thrown off course. Everyone was thrown off balance, "Mass effect field generators are offline! EDI, give me something!" yelled Joker. "Generators unresponsive. All hands brace for impact." said the AI.

The _Normandy_ bounced violently off of a piece of the base and slammed onto the side. It skidded on its belly across the surface before coming to an abrupt stop against a far wall.

Everyone slowly staggered to their feet, electrical discharges went off through the cockpit. Shepard saw Eric and Cat helping Joker back into his seat, "Joker? You alright?" the pilot groaned, "I think I broke a rib...all of them. My leg too I think." he said laying back in the chair and wincing in pain. "Multiple core systems overloaded during the crash. Restoring power operation will take time." said EDI. "We all knew this was likely a one way trip." said Miranda.

"Our primary objective it to destory the base and stop the Collectors. At any cost." said Shepard. "Well we're off to a shitty start." said Eric wiping the blood from a small cut on his head. "Whats next?" "How long until the Collectors find this landing zone?" asked Shepard. "I do not detect an internal security network. It is possable the Collectors did not expect anyone to reach the base." said EDI.

"Arrogant bastards. But if they think we're dead we can use that as an advantage." said Cat. "Then we won't waste the opprotunity. Assemble everyone in the briefing room." said Shepard as he, Miranda and Eric headed to the room.

X

The crew stood around in the briefing room, checking weapons and doing last minute checks of equipment and armor. Shepard entered the room and stood at the head of the conference table with an expression that spoke volumes to them. Eric leaned against the wall on his right in his ARS suit

"This isn't how we planned this mission, but this is where we're at." He took a deep breath and looked each of them in the eye. "We can't worry about whether the _Normandy_ can get us home. We came to stop the Collectors, and that means coming up with a plan to take out this station. EDI, bring up your scans."

In the center of the table, a holo-map of the station appeared. "You should be able to overload their critical systems if you get to the main control center here." said the AI highlighting the area in question. "That means going through the heart of the station. Right past this massive energy signature." said Talon highlighting the large chamber in the center of the base. "Thats the central chamber. If any of the colonists that were taken are still alive, the Collectors are probably holding them in there." said Eric.

"Looks like there are two main routes. Might be a good idea to split up to keep the Collectors off balance, then regroup in the central chamber." said Jacob. "No good. Both routes are blocked. See these doors? The only way past them is to get someone to open them from the other side." said Micka. "Its not a fortress; there's got to be something...Here, maybe we can send someone in through this ventilation shaft." said Shepard pointing out the shaft.

"Practically a suicide mission...I volunteer." said Jacob. "Good idea, but you couldn't shut down the security systems in time. We need to send a tech expert." said Sev. Shepard looked around the room for a moment, "Tali, your one of the best tech experts I've ever met. I'm sending you into the shaft." "I won't let you down Shepard." said Tali. "The rest of us will break into two teams and fight down each passage. That should draw the Collectors' attention away from what Tali's doing." said the Commander. "I'll lead the second team, Shepard. We'll meet up with you on the other side of the doors." said Miranda.

"Not so fast cheerleader. Nobody wants to take orders from you." said Jack. "This isn't a popularity contest! Lives are at stake. Shepard, you need someone who can command loyalty through experience." said Miranda.

"How bout this. Shepard, Take your crew through the first passage. I'll take mine through the second and cause the distraction. With as many people as we both have on each side we can keep possible casualties to an even lower possibility." said Eric.

Shepard nodded before addressing the rest of the crew. "I don't know what we're going to find in there, but I won't lie to you." Shepard said as he started to pace, starring straight at his team, "It's not going to be easy. We've lost good people. We may lose more." he said the last part looking at Eric who nodded back. "We don't know how many the Collectors have stolen; thousands, hundreds of thousands. Its not important. What matters is this." he paused and looked fiercely at them, "Not. One. More. Thats what we can do here, today. It ends with us. They want to know what we're made of? I say we show them, on our terms. Lets bring our people home."

"Oorah!" shouted Eric followed by his men when the Commander finished, the others cheered similar. "Everyone has their assignments. Be safe out there everyone. Move out." said Shepard. The team filed out of the room.

The two large teams stepped off of the _Normandy_ and headed into the Collector base with weapons drawn and ready. Each one preparing for the fight of their lives.

**A/N: Getting really close to the end. I like hearing your reviews guys keep them coming.**


End file.
